Le soleil, la lune, la vérité
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Après la bataille avec les ghost riders, Théo s'est volatilisé et Liam, qui était responsable de lui, se reproche de l'avoir laissé filer. Mais, il se pourrait que la chimère réapparaisse dans sa vie plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait et chamboule pas mal de choses autour du jeune loup.
1. Résumé

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **aujourd'hui je vous partage une nouvelle fic dans le fandom Teen wolf. Histoire écrite pour le Teen wolf pack Fest.**

 **Le Teen Wolf Pack Fest est un défis d'écriture francophone qui se concentre sur le fandom Teen Wolf. Le nombre de mots minimum requis est de 10 000 mots. Le concept est une collaboration entre écrivain-e-s et artistes.**

 **J'ai choisi pour ce défi d'écriture de me concentrer sur un nouveau ship que j'aime beaucoup dans TW. Surtout très présent dans les saisons 5 et 6. Attention Spoil saison 6A principalement.**

 **Rating : T: Acceptable pour les plus de 13 ans. Violence modérée, injures sans grossièreté, scènes de sexe suggérées.**

 **Warning : Fluff. Quelques scènes de combat. Quelques grossièretés. Relation entre mineurs (mais sans sexe).**

 **Bêta lectrice : Darness M**

 **Bêta Correctrice : Calliope.**

 **Artiste pour la cover : KitsuneNKA (deviantart)**

 **Artiste pour le dessin lié à la fic qui sera partagé plus tard : Kitto Inagumi**

 **Publication : tous les lundis**

 **1 résumé / 8 chapitres / 1** **épilogue... et un ou deux bonus, plus tard.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire.**

 **KitsuneA**

* * *

 **Le soleil, la lune, la vérité**

 **Résumé :**

Trois choses ne peuvent pas rester cachées très longtemps.

Le soleil, la lune et la vérité.

Le soleil, l'astre de vie. L'astre lumineux qui éclaire le monde. Celui qui réchauffe. Sans lui, Liam le sait, il ne serait pas sur cette terre. Sans lui, il n'y aurait pas de vie, tout simplement. Le monde et les êtres vivants ont besoin du soleil. Heureusement qu'il ne reste pas trop longtemps caché et réapparaît toujours à un moment donné.

La lune, la lanterne de la nuit. Le satellite naturel de la terre. Celui qui chasse un peu la noirceur des ténèbres. Celui qui rassure les êtres vivants et qui donne le ton aux humeurs de certaines créatures surnaturelles. Sans la lune, Liam le sait, il ne serait pas un loup-garou. Il ne serait pas un être influencé par l'astre de nuit. Et, sa vie serait plus tranquille si elle n'était pas là.

La vérité, parfois terrible. Capable de rendre la justice mais aussi de briser des vies. Elle arrive toujours sur la table à un moment donné, même si on tente de son mieux de la cacher, de la taire, elle finit toujours par triompher. Et Liam sait, qu'il y a une vérité sur lui qu'il ne veux pas connaître. Une vérité à laquelle il aimerait arrêter de penser.

* * *

 **Très court comme résumé. C'est pour cela que ce soir, je posterai le premier chapitre pour ne pas vous laisser pendant une semaine seulement avec ça.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir,**

 **comme promis ce matin, voici le premier chapitre de cette fic.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Les ghost riders étaient partis, c'était une bonne chose. La chasse sauvage était terminée, Beacon Hills était sauvée -encore une fois- et la paix faisait loi -pour le moment-.

Les vacances venaient de se terminer et Liam devait reprendre le chemin du lycée pour une avant dernière année. Et celle-ci s'annonçait difficile. Scott ne serait plus dans l'établissement. Stiles était parti. Lydia et Malia n'allaient pas tarder à s'en aller, elles-aussi. Kira avait dû quitter la ville pour honorer une promesse. Et Hayden n'était pas là. Elle était partie momentanément avec sa sœur pour la protéger, mais elle avait promis de revenir rapidement.

Même Théo avait disparu. Théo que Liam avait sorti de l'Enfer dans lequel il pourrissait à la demande de sa sœur qu'il avait laissée mourir, jadis, et qui après la bataille avec les cavaliers, s'était envolé. Plus aucun signe de vie. Même son odeur avait disparu.

Et Liam pensait à lui. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Quel plan machiavélique fomentait-il en ce moment ? Allait-il revenir ?

Au début, Liam avait pensé à Théo surtout parce qu'il avait endossé la responsabilité de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de problème avec la chimère : or, la laisser fuir, ce n'était pas le plan prévu au départ. Scott le lui avait assez reproché, les autres aussi. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Théo était introuvable et ce n'était pas faute pourtant d'avoir essayé de le trouver. Liam y avait passé des heures, des journées complètes, des nuits entières, mais il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de la chimère à Beacon Hills, ou alors, elle se cachait très bien. C'était rageant.

Et ça rajoutait un problème sur les épaules du jeune garou déjà bien chargé de soucis en tous genres.

* * *

\- Liam ? Liam ? Liam !

Le jeune loup leva la tête. Son meilleur ami Mason tentait de capter son attention en l'appelant et en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te demandais si tu es certain que tout va bien ?

\- Ouais, ouais. T'en fais pas pour moi, Mason. Je vais bien.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je te connais mal ?

Liam soupira. Bien sûr que son best n'allait pas croire qu'il allait vraiment bien. C'était évident.

\- Je stresse, Mason. Scott va partir et… et sans alpha, cette ville, comment on va réussir à la protéger ?

\- Tu es là et il y a aussi Corey et Hayden. Enfin, quand elle sera revenue.

\- Corey et moi. T'as vraiment l'impression qu'on va pouvoir s'occuper de Beacon Hills à nous deux ?

\- Qu'est-ce que Scott t'a dit exactement ?

\- Il a dit que je suis comme Clark Kent. Mais c'est idiot. Il se transforme en super héro lui, pas en monstre avec des griffes et des dents pointues. Je me suis déjà lourdement planté avec l'affaire Théo, Scott a pas apprécié. Je peux pas le décevoir encore une fois.

\- Théo est toujours introuvable ?

Liam hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Introuvable, ouais, et c'était de sa faute. Comment Scott pouvait-il lui confier Beacon Hills et penser sérieusement que tout allait bien se passer pour eux après sa bourde ?

Mason sourit soudain, tendrement, et Liam se retourna pour découvrir Corey qui se dirigeait vers eux. Le jeune caméléon embrassa Mason et salua Liam, puis la cloche se mit à sonner et les élèves se dirigèrent vers les classes.

* * *

Une nouvelle menace pesait sur la ville. Scott pouvait le sentir. Son instinct le lui disait clairement. La tranquillité n'allait pas durer encore bien longtemps. Il fallait que Liam soit prêt à le remplacer comme gardien de Beacon Hills. C'était une grande responsabilité, mais c'était le prix d'un pouvoir comme celui qu'il possédait. L'alpha ferma les yeux et inspira une grande bouffée d'air, debout à la bordure de la forêt. Oui, pas de doute, l'air était chargé de quelque chose qui s'annonçait difficile à gérer et qui allait bientôt leur tomber dessus, mais il ne pouvait pas dire ce que c'était exactement pour le moment. C'était juste un ressenti vague, le sentiment d'un climat tendu qui commençait à planer dans l'air. Scott rouvrit les yeux et soupira. Liam serait-il à la hauteur ? Saurait-il gérer tout ce qui se profilait à l'horizon ? Et les autres, le suivraient-ils même s'il n'était pas l'alpha ? En plus, ils ne seraient pas très nombreux à affronter un danger potentiel, mais peut-être que d'autres personnes rejoindraient la meute dans le futur. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas les seuls êtres surnaturels dans le coin.

Scott quitta la forêt des yeux et se retourna pour s'en aller. Il devait passer voir Deaton avant son départ.

* * *

Liam sentait l'inquiétude monter en lui. Le degrés d'anxiété qu'il éprouvait grimpait doucement mais sûrement à mesure qu'il pensait à tout ce qui l'entourait en ce moment. Tous les soucis, les problèmes, les responsabilités présentes et à venir, tout ce qui allait changer dès que Scott, Malia et Lydia seraient partis. Liam ferma les yeux et ses doigts agrippèrent le bord de sa table d'étude. Il sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge réduisant sa capacité à respirer correctement. Il connaissait ce symptôme. Il le connaissait même très bien. Ça annonçait le début de la panique et ça l'amenait à exploser de colère, le plus souvent, pour lui. Il avait ce ''trouble explosif intermittent'' depuis toujours, difficile à gérer déjà avant d'être un garou, mais ce phénomène s'était encore plus intensifié depuis qu'il avait été mordu par Scott. Liam rouvrit les yeux et se leva machinalement. Il faillit renverser sa chaise et tenta de fuir la classe, mais la voix de la prof qui l'appelait le fit réagir et il se tourna vers elle, cependant sans vraiment la voir, à vrai dire. Tout lui paraissait un peu flou autour de lui. Il tenta de cligner des yeux, mais sa vue était toujours brouillée. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et crut une seconde que c'était celle de Mason, mais il n'en était rien. Elle appartenait à un dénommé Brice -un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas-. Liam sentit la colère l'envahir et prendre le pas sur tout le reste. Il plaqua le jeune homme contre le mur, mains sur ses épaules, ongles plantés dans sa chair et se mit à grogner. Il sentit soudain deux paumes serrer ses épaules et quelqu'un le tira violemment en arrière. Cette fois, c'était Mason et Liam sortit avec son camarade qui le pressait vers la sortie en le poussant vers le couloir. La porte de la salle de classe claqua.

\- Liam, tout va bien ? demanda Mason, son regard plongé dans celui de son ami.

\- Je vais pas… Je vais pas y arriver.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu y arrives toujours. Baisse pas les bras, et puis, Scott n'est pas encore parti. Tu veux que je l'appelle ?

\- NON ! s'énerva Liam et ses yeux prirent une teinte jaune.

Mason paniqua, contrôlant autour d'eux que personne ne soit dans les parages.

\- Liam, tu devrais… essayer de te calmer.

\- Tu crois que c'est facile ! gronda le garou, puis il s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

\- Le soleil, la lune, la vérité…. Le soleil, la lune, la vérité…. Le soleil, la lune, la vérité…. Le soleil, la lune, la vérité…. Le soleil, la lune, la vérité…. , récita plusieurs fois Liam en plantant ses griffes dans les paumes de ses mains, puis il rouvrit les yeux et grogna, énervé. Ça ne marche pas ! dit-il finalement à Mason, au bord de la panique.

Le jeune loup grogna et finit par s'enfuir, laissant son ami seul devant la classe de bio. Il avait besoin d'air, tout de suite. Il se retrouva devant le lycée et décida de courir jusqu'au terrain de lacrosse. Une fois sur l'herbe, il se laissa tomber à genoux et récita son mantra plusieurs fois, pendant au moins bien dix minutes et il se sentit rassuré lorsqu'il comprit que sa crise s'atténuait peu à peu. C'était bon signe.

Liam entendit un coeur battre tout prêt de lui et releva la tête. Scott se tenait devant lui et le regardait, inquiet. Il s'accroupit face à son bêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Mason m'a appelé, dit simplement l'alpha et Liam ferma les yeux, un peu honteux.

\- Je vais pas y arriver, Scott. Pas sans toi.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

\- Bien sûr que si. J'ai confiance en toi, Liam.

\- Tu devrais pas. J'ai laissé Théo nous échapper. Il était ma responsabilité et j'ai pas respecté ma parole. Je suis pas aussi fiable que tu le penses, souffla l'ado en rouvrant les yeux. Hayden est parti… j'ai plus d'ancrage et le mantra ne fonctionne pas. J'ai beau le répéter dès que je sens que je m'énerve, ça ne marche pas.

\- Tu as peut-être besoin de plus de concentration quand tu récites le mantra. Ça marchait très bien avant. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Je vais pas y arriver. J'ai failli montrer à toute la classe mes yeux et mes griffes tout à l'heure et j'ai… j'ai été violent avec un lycéen qui est dans mon cours de bio.

\- Relève-toi. T'es un loup-garou, Liam. Tu peux le faire, il suffit de le vouloir. Arrête de penser que c'est fichu d'avance et laisse de côté cette affaire avec Théo. On finira par le retrouver et le renvoyer où il mérite d'être. Te prends pas la tête pour ça. Maintenant, va en classe !

L'alpha se leva, aida Liam à en faire de même, lui tapota l'épaule et attendit que le plus jeune soit retourné dans le lycée pour s'éclipser en vitesse.

* * *

\- Je sens une menace planer sur Beacon Hills, vous savez, dit Scott à Deaton. Mais j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas une menace surnaturelle pour une fois.

Le vétérinaire fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis du genre à penser que ton instinct ne te trompe pas, et pour te dire la vérité, je ressens aussi qu'un mauvais climat s'installe sur la ville. Mais, tu dois partir, Scott, ça ne devrait plus te concerner. Liam est là pour s'occuper de ça.

\- Liam a peur de ne pas y arriver sans moi. J'essaye de lui donner confiance en lui, mais ça ne marche pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui et maintenant, Hayden est partie alors qu'elle était un ancrage pour lui. Alors, il a du mal en ce moment à gérer la situation. Je devrais peut-être rester encore un peu.

\- Pense à toi un peu, Scott. Tu en a déjà beaucoup fait pour Beacon Hills. Liam y arrivera. Il a Mason et Corey et je suis là aussi. S'il se passe vraiment quelque chose qui nous dépasse, je t'appellerai.

Scott hocha la tête en remerciant l'émissaire et quitta le cabinet.

* * *

Liam rentra chez lui en fin de journée et jeta son sac de cours sur son lit. Il regarda autour de lui et frappa le mur le plus proche avec force en grognant. Il n'était pas bien, il le sentait, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'ailleurs. Scott avait confiance, Mason était sûr qu'il y arriverait très bien, Hayden n'était pas présente pour l'aider et le soutenir. Il n'avait personne. Ses yeux devinrent jaunes, ses crocs s'allongèrent et ses griffes en firent de même. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur puis renversa son bureau et enfin se laissa tomber à genoux par terre, les griffes plantées dans le tapis. Il tenta de respirer calmement en récitant son mantra mais ça ne donnait pas l'effet escompté. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait plus.

Il entendit un bruit de portière de voiture qui claque et redressa la tête.

\- Pas maintenant, souffla-t-il, d'une voix rauque, due à sa transformation.

Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur la porte de sa chambre pour en fermer le loquet. Il ne fallait pas que son beau-père le voie ainsi. Liam s'assit sur son lit, haletant, ses griffes enfoncées dans ses paumes pour tenter de se calmer et reprendre forme humaine. Un coup frappé sur la porte le fit grogner légèrement.

\- Liam ? Tu es là ?

\- Ouais, cria-t-il pour rassurer son beau-père.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as l'air essoufflé.

\- Oh ça… oh euh… je faisais un peu de sport, tu sais, pour évacuer le stress de la rentrée.

\- D'accord. N'en fais pas trop quand même et pense à bien détendre tes muscles après l'effort.

\- Ouais.

Liam se laissa glisser assis sur le sol quand il entendit son beau-père s'éloigner. Il regarda ses mains, ensanglantées, mais enfin dépourvues de griffes et se concentra pour guérir. Une fois qu'il fut totalement calmé et soigné, il se leva et ouvrit la porte pour se diriger à la salle de bain. Il avait besoin de se détendre sous une bonne douche bien chaude. La journée avait été compliquée.

* * *

Scott tournait dans la forêt depuis quelques heures déjà. Il avait repéré une odeur un peu étrange. Quelque chose de familier et d'inconnu en même temps. Assez troublant.

* * *

Et lorsqu'à un moment donné, il en eut assez de tourner pour rien, il décida de demander de l'aide à son bêta, sinon, il risquait d'y passer la nuit alors qu'il était censé être chez lui à cette heure-ci pour charger sa voiture. Il devait quitter la ville le lendemain avant midi. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et appuya sur le contact au nom de ''Liam''. Il attendit que celui-ci décroche, ce qu'il fit très rapidement. Scott lui expliqua son problème et le bêta jura d'être là très rapidement. L'alpha rebroussa chemin pour aller accueillir Liam à l'orée de la forêt.

* * *

Les deux jeunes arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous en même temps.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ?

\- J'ai repéré une odeur étrange pas très loin d'ici. Il semblerait que la personne qui la porte s'est amusée à faire des tours et des détours dans les bois. J'ai du mal à ne suivre qu'une seule piste. À deux, on devrait y arriver.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on cherche ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Si on ne trouve rien dans 30 minutes, j'appellerai Malia. La forêt, c'est son terrain. Viens.

Liam suivit l'alpha. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes puis Scott s'arrêta.

\- L'odeur commence ici. Qu'est-ce que tu sens, toi ?

Liam ferma les yeux et inspira. Il se concentra pour récolter un maximum d'informations.

\- La confusion et la panique. La personne n'a pas erré pour flâner par plaisir, elle cherchait peut-être à fuir, ou à se cacher quelque part.

\- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé. Ok, tu prends par la droite et moi, par la gauche. On hurle si on trouve quelque chose.

Liam hocha la tête et partit de son côté, transformé, les yeux luisants et les sens en éveil. S'agissait de ne pas se louper. C'était peut-être un test de la part de l'alpha.

Scott n'avait pas menti, ce n'était vraiment pas évident de savoir où avait pu aller le porteur ou la porteuse de l'odeur. Celle-ci était partout autour de Liam. La personne devait être repassée plusieurs fois par certains endroits. Il ne trouva rien.

* * *

Énervé et fatigué, il rejoignit Scott à l'orée de la forêt après l'avoir entendu hurler. Il écrasa son poing contre un arbre, persuadé d'avoir foiré -une fois de plus !- un test de Scott. Il ne se jugeait définitivement pas prêt à défendre la ville.

Scott le rassura. Ce n'était pas un test.

L'alpha appela Malia à la rescousse et la jeune coyote-garou arriva en moins de dix minutes vers eux. Elle huma l'air et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une belle couleur bleu glacier. Elle grogna.

\- Je sens du coyote. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Aucune idée. Je suis seulement venu me promener en forêt, par nostalgie, et cette odeur m'a troublé. Elle me semble familière.

\- Ouais, à moi aussi.

Malia se changea en animal et courut dans les bois, suivie de Scott et de Liam. Ils tournèrent dans la forêt une bonne heure avant de voir une silhouette debout près d'un arbre. Scott s'approcha lentement pendant que Liam reprenait son souffle. Pas de doute, c'était bien cette personne ou cette créature qui dégageait cette odeur.

\- Hé, tout va bien ? demanda l'alpha et deux yeux jaunes brillèrent dans la nuit.

Liam fronça les sourcils. Il se sentait tout à coup étrange. La silhouette, l'odeur, les yeux, tout était si familier et en même temps il devait creuser dans sa mémoire pour savoir qui était la personne en face d'eux. Il s'approcha, le coeur battant, pas certain de ce qu'il ressentait, mais son esprit lui soufflait un prénom. ''Théo ''. Se pouvait-il que ce soit lui ?

Liam dépassa Scott et se planta en face de la personne et un frisson lui parcouru le corps. C'était bien Théo, mais il semblait perdu, déboussolé… peut-être drogué. Il regardait dans le vague sans se rendre compte que des gens se trouvaient en face de lui.

\- Théo ? demanda Liam, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il avança d'un pas et s'écroula au sol.

Scott accourut et Liam s'accroupit devant le corps de Théo. C'était vraiment lui, pas de doute possible.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Scott en s'accroupissant.

\- Il est tombé tout à coup. Il est… étrange. Il avait l'air désorienté.

\- Je vois, ça expliquerait son odeur partout dans les bois. On va le ramener avec nous. Aide-moi à le porter.

Scott prit les chevilles de Théo alors que Liam le portait par dessous les aisselles. Ils traversèrent la forêt en sens inverse et Scott demanda à Liam de garder Théo à moitié porté pendant qu'il ouvrait la portière arrière de la jeep que Stiles lui avait donnée. Il aida ensuite son bêta à installer Théo sur la banquette et ferma la porte. Il se rendit compte à ce moment-là que Lydia était près de la jeep.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je dormais et mes pas m'ont conduite ici.

\- J'ai senti une odeur étrange dans la forêt et on a trouvé Théo. Il avait pas l'air dans son état normal et il est tombé dans les pommes. On va le prendre avec nous et l'emmener…

Mais Scott ne termina pas parce qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire de la chimère. Où fallait-il l'emmener ? À la maison ? Chez Deaton ? Ailleurs ? Là où il vivait ? -… Euh d'ailleurs, où vivait-il celui-là ?-

\- Je sais pas ce qu'on va faire de lui. Il faudrait que l'un de nous le prenne chez lui et le surveille s'il se réveille. Il saura peut-être nous dire ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

\- Mon avion pour Paris décolle demain matin à neuf heures et demi. Je ne prendrai donc pas ce mec, annonça Malia, retrouvant forme humaine et se rhabillant rapidement.

\- Je pars aussi demain. Je ne peux pas m'en occuper et ma mère refusera de le voir dans sa maison. Elle serait capable de le tuer. Lydia ?

La banshee secoua la tête.

\- Impossible, ma mère ne sera pas d'accord et puis je ne saurais pas où le mettre. Pas question de le prendre chez moi, en plus, j'ai des choses à faire demain pour mon inscription au MIT.

\- On pourrait demander à Corey ou à Mason, proposa Malia mais Liam secoua la tête.

\- Ils sont ensemble chez Mason, cette nuit. Ça va pas être possible.

\- Alors, tu peux le prendre chez toi, après tout, c'est toi qui devais t'en occuper, grinça la coyote-garou.

\- Tu peux ? demanda Scott.

Liam hésita. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à son beau-père, parce qu'il faudrait qu'il lui parle du surnaturel. Ils avaient une chambre d'ami chez eux, mais c'était pas possible de le laisser sans surveillance. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution : le cacher dans sa propre chambre et prier pour que son beau-père ne se rende compte de rien.

\- Si mon beau-père est à la maison, pas question que je l'amène chez moi. Je veux pas devoir lui expliquer toutes les histoires qu'il y a avec les créatures surnaturelles qui se pointent dans cette ville. S'il est à l'hôpital, je veux bien le prendre pour cette nuit. Après tout, Malia a raison, il était ma responsabilité.

\- Bien, viens, je te ramène.

* * *

Liam sortit de la jeep et regarda attentivement la maison de son beau-père. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les bruits. Plus précisément, sur le fait qu'il puisse y avoir des battements de coeur dans la maison, mais c'était silencieux. Son beau-père était sûrement de garde de nuit à l'hôpital et c'était tant mieux pour le coup. Scott sortit de la voiture, ouvrit la portière arrière et avec l'aide de Liam, il amena la chimère dans la chambre de son bêta. Ils l'allongèrent sur le lit du jeune garou et Scott partit bien rapidement, non sans avoir dit à son bêta de faire attention et de l'appeler dès que la chimère reprendrait connaissance.

* * *

Liam se retrouva seul chez lui, avec dans son lit, un mec à peine plus âgé que lui qui était moitié coyote, moitié loup. Super !

Il soupira de dépit et s'assit sur son lit après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre à clé.

\- T'as le don de toujours venir me faire chier d'une façon ou d'une autre, toi, grinça-t-il à voix basse en scrutant la chimère étendue.

Théo était sale. Couvert de boue, de branches, de feuilles et il sentait la sueur ainsi que le sang, son odeur personnelle et autre chose qui semblait un peu masquer le tout. Une odeur inconnue qui rendait celle de Théo moins familière qu'à l'accoutumée. Liam haussa les épaules. Il s'allongea dans son lit, tout habillé et ferma les yeux pour ne plus réfléchir. Il se laissa glisser dans le sommeil, trop fatigué pour chercher à lutter.

* * *

Liam sursauta dans son lit quand des coups furent frappés contre la porte de sa chambre.

\- Liam, tout va bien ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu fermes la porte de ta chambre à clé. Je sais bien que tu es bientôt un adulte, mais je préfère quand je sais qu'au moindre problème, je peux intervenir et t'aider. Tu es réveillé ?

\- Maintenant, oui, je le suis. Désolé… je… je me suis pas rendu compte que j'avais fermé à clé. Un réflexe idiot. J'arrive tout de suite.

Liam entendit les pas de son beau-père s'éloigner et il soupira en se redressant doucement. Il constata qu'il était habillé avec ses vêtements de la veille et se souvint de la nuit à moitié passée en forêt et de Théo. Il tourna la tête. La chimère dormait toujours. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Liam posa sa main sur son épaule et la secoua légèrement, mais il n'y eut aucune réaction. Pris d'un doute, il se pencha, l'oreille au dessus du coeur de la chimère et fut rassuré d'entendre que celui-ci battait normalement. Il fronça le nez quand l'odeur inconnue parvint à ses narines, le dérangeant légèrement. Ça semblait s'être atténué depuis la veille, mais c'était toujours là et ça rendait Théo moins familier que d'habitude. C'était troublant.

Liam se secoua et sortit du lit. Il emporta des affaires de toilettes avec lui et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'enferma dans la cabine de douche. Comment allait-il faire maintenant avec Théo ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul chez lui. Si son beau-père le trouvait là, ça risquait de mal se terminer. Vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester à la maison non plus. Son beau-père avait congé jusqu'au lendemain. Il serait donc à la maison et risquait de le voir s'il restait ici. Que faire alors ? Il pourrait faire semblant d'être malade, mais son beau-père était médecin, sa ruse serait très rapidement découverte et il serait envoyé en cours sans ménagement. Non franchement, cette situation était compliquée. Liam serra les poings, sentant la colère monter en lui. Ce n'était pas possible de même pas avoir réfléchi à tout ça avant d'avoir accepté de prendre Théo chez lui. Ou alors… il pourrait demander l'aide de Mason ou de Corey, ou des deux ? Après tout, Corey pouvait se rendre invisible. Il pourrait donc être à la maison avec Théo, invisibles tous les deux -au cas où- pendant que Liam serait au lycée. Liam ferma les yeux, soupira et appuya son front contre le carrelage de la douche. C'était ça la solution, la seule qui tiendrait la route. Il sortit de la douche, s'habilla, puis retourna dans sa chambre. Il prit son portable et appela Corey. Le caméléon eut un peu de mal à tout comprendre, mais il promit à Liam de venir avec Mason. Son ami prendrait Liam pour aller au lycée et lui resterait planqué chez le bêta avec Théo jusqu'à son retour. Le plan était parfait.

* * *

\- J'ai pas bien compris comment ça se fait que Théo soit chez toi, dit Mason, dans la voiture.

\- C'est à cause de Scott.

\- Mais, je croyais que Théo était introuvable.

\- Il l'était et, crois-moi, on pensait pas tomber sur lui comme ça. Oh, il faut que j'appelle Deaton. Théo ne se réveille pas et il a une odeur étrange sur lui qui brouille un peu la sienne. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te séparer de Corey pour la journée, mais j'ai pas trouvé d'autre plan. Si mon beau-père découvre Théo chez moi, ou s'il m'avait vu traîner à la maison au lieu d'aller en cours, je l'aurais payé cher, tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends. J'espère juste que Théo ne va pas lui faire de mal. Si quelque chose se passe mal, je t'en voudrai.

\- Ok, tu pourras m'en vouloir.

* * *

Corey n'appréciait pas des masses Théo Raeken et devoir garder sa main sur son bras toute la journée ne l'enchantait guère, mais il le faisait pour rendre service à Liam. Parce que Liam était le meilleur ami de Mason. Alors il était là, dans la chambre de Liam, sur son lit, avec sa main sur le bras de Théo pour qu'ils soient tous deux invisibles au cas où les parents de Liam viendraient dans sa chambre. Ça n'allait pas être la journée la plus follement intéressante de sa vie. Le caméléon soupira puis se redressa d'un coup quand il entendit un bruit derrière la porte de la chambre de Liam. Il contrôla qu'il tenait toujours bien Théo et vit la porte en face de lui s'ouvrir lentement. Une femme entra, suivie d'un homme.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir dû vous quitter quelques jours, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Comment s'est passé la rentrée de Liam ?

La femme déposa un sac en plastique sur les jambes de Corey qui se força à ne surtout pas bouger. Il regarda le beau père de Liam et sa mère tourner dans la chambre. La mère avait un regard doux et attendri.

\- On dirait que ça s'est bien passé, mais je me demande s'il n'a pas quelques problèmes au lycée.

\- Tu penses que ça peut être les mêmes que dans son ancien lycée ? Que c'est à nouveau dû à sa colère ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Hier il faisait du sport après le lycée pour évacuer le stress de la rentrée.

\- Il vaut mieux ça que d'autres problèmes. Il ne casse rien, au moins, et ne se bat avec personne.

Corey tourna la tête vers Théo, le garçon avait légèrement bougé sa main. Le caméléon pria en silence pour que la chimère ne se réveille pas maintenant. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

\- Tu devrais lui parler. Je ne suis pas son père, moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre, tu comprends. Tu es sa mère, tu le connais bien.

\- Oui, mais c'est un garçon. Un ado qui devient un adulte. Un homme. Je suis une femme, il y a des choses que je ne peux pas comprendre dans sa façon d'agir et de fonctionner. Enfin bon, je verrai quand il sera rentré. J'attendrai qu'il vienne me voir quand il aura découvert ce que je lui ai rapporté de mon voyage. Allons, déjeuner, je meurs de faim.

\- Un resto, ça te tente ?

Le visage de la mère de Liam s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et elle prit le bras de son mari en sortant de la chambre. Corey soupira, tendit l'oreille puis lâcha Théo et se rendit visible. Il regarda le sac plastique sur ses jambes et le déplaça légèrement pour le poser entre la chimère et lui. Bon sang, la journée allait vraiment être longue.

* * *

\- Tu crois qu'il est encore en vie ? s'inquiéta Mason à la pause de midi. Liam leva la tête de son assiette en fronçant les sourcils.

\- En tout cas, ce matin il était vivant. Certes, plongé dans un coma un peu étrange, mais vivant.

\- Je te parle de Corey, corrigea Mason.

\- Pourquoi ne serait-il pas en vie ?

\- Ben, on sait jamais avec Théo, hein.

\- Il a changé. Je me suis battu avec lui contre les ghost riders. Je peux te jurer qu'il m'a impressionné. Je pense que d'ici peu de temps il arrivera à se préoccuper assez du sort des autres pour réussir à prendre leur douleur

\- Mouais, je suis pas convaincu qu'il puisse une jour se préoccuper des autres.

\- Envoie un message à Corey si tu te fais de souci pour lui.

Le portable de Liam se mit à vibrer dans sa poche et il fut ravi de voir le nom de Scott sur l'écran. Il décrocha en quittant la cafétéria rapidement.

\- Liam, tout va bien ? Il s'est réveillé ?

\- Salut Scott. Non, il dort toujours. Enfin, aux dernières nouvelles en tout cas.

\- Comment ça, aux dernières nouvelles ? Tu n'es pas avec lui, là ?

\- Euh… non, je l'ai laissé chez moi avec Corey. Je pouvais pas me permettre de rester à la maison et de me faire surprendre avec lui et je ne pouvais pas non plus prendre le risque que mes parents voient Théo. Que veux-tu que je leur raconte, hein ? Mon beau-père va vouloir l'emmener à l'hôpital directement et c'est pas du tout ce qu'on veut. Tu as appelé Deaton ? J'ai pas encore eu le temps de mon côté.

\- Je l'ai appelé, il a une petite idée. Il m'a parlé d'un gaz qui rend l'esprit et les odeurs troubles. Un truc de chasseur. Ça expliquerait l'état de confusion de Théo et le fait qu'on reconnaisse à peine son odeur. Quant à la raison pour laquelle il ne se réveille pas, ça, il en sait rien mais il cherche.

\- Et, ça se guéri ?

\- Deaton a dit que Théo devrait se réveiller dans peu de temps. Sûrement aujourd'hui même. Il faudra qu'il se douche et change de vêtements rapidement, sinon son esprit pourrait retomber dans la confusion la plus totale. J'espère qu'il pourra nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

\- Tu es où ?

\- Je suis arrivé depuis dix minutes. Je vais revenir Liam, et en attendant, tu vas gérer comme un chef. Je me fais pas de souci pour toi ni pour la ville.

\- Ouais.

* * *

La sonnerie de fin de pause se fit entendre et Liam raccrocha rapidement. Il rangea son portable et partit rejoindre sa classe pour les heures de cours de l'après-midi.

* * *

Liam rentra chez lui après trois heures de cours et une heure et demi d'entraînement de lacrosse et lança son sac de sport sur son lit, puis il sursauta quand il entendit un ''aïe'' aigu. Corey apparut en même temps que Théo, toujours endormi.

\- Oh pardon. J'ai oublié que tu étais sur mon lit. Ça va ?

Corey se frotta la jambe en hochant la tête.

\- Il n'a presque pas bougé, si jamais. Je peux… je peux partir par la fenêtre ?

Liam hocha la tête et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre donnant sur le jardin.

\- La barrière est ouverte au bout de l'allée. Merci Corey.

Le caméléon fit un sourire discret et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

\- Au fait, tu sais ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il en montrant Théo d'un signe de tête.

\- D'après Deaton, il s'agirait de chasseurs qui lui auraient fait inhaler un gaz. On va devoir attendre qu'il se réveille pour nous en apprendre plus. Mason t'attend, va vite le rejoindre sinon il va me tuer.

Corey sortit aussitôt et Liam referma la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers son lit, regarda Théo, puis quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. Un sac en plastique posé à côté de la chimère. Il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas là avant. Il s'assit sur son lit, à la place de Corey et ouvrit le sac. Il en sortit un mot et un livre épais à la reliure bleu nuit. Le mot venait de sa mère, et vraisemblablement, le livre aussi. Il détailla le bouquin et sourit en l'ouvrant. Il le reposa précautionneusement sur le lit et se leva. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche avant que ses parents ne rentrent à la maison.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce début vous plaît et vous donne envie de lire la suite**

 **à lundi prochain**

 **KitsuneA**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **voici comme prévu aujourd'hui, le deuxième chapitre de ma fic pour le TWPF**

 **Merci aux lecteurs/lectrices qui m'ont laissé des rws sur le résumé et le premier chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Il était dans le brouillard. Ne sachant ni où aller, ni d'où il venait. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là, d'ailleurs ? Il ne savait plus. Il avait beau tourner en rond, il ne voyait aucune issue, rien qui puisse l'aider à situer sa position et rien qui puisse l'aider à trouver une quelconque solution à ses problèmes.

\- Théo…

Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille. Il connaissait cette voix, elle hantait ses nuits, mais là, en ce moment, il ne savait pas dire à qui elle appartenait.

\- Théo…

Elle venait de partout et de nulle part en même temps. La chimère se mit à tourner sur elle-même, puis étourdie, s'arrêta net et tendit l'oreille. La voix l'appelait, au loin, tout là-bas devant lui. Il voulut se diriger vers elle, peut-être allait-elle l'aider, mais une odeur assez forte qui ne lui était pas inconnue se fit sentir dans l'air, derrière lui et il se retourna lentement. Le brouillard sembla soudain moins épais. L'odeur s'éloigna et un bruit, léger, attira l'attention de la chimère. Elle tendit l'oreille et tenta par tous les moyens de mettre ses sens aux aguets, mais c'était plus difficile que prévu. L'odeur revint, plus forte, plus présente, plus près aussi, nota Théo et il tendit l'oreille à nouveau. Un coeur battait pas très loin de lui et il pensa d'abord qu'il pouvait s'agir du sien, mais il comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas. L'odeur se rapprocha et Théo s'agita. Ça sentait clairement le loup-garou, mais pas un qui lui était inconnu, un loup-garou qui lui était familier. Scott ? Un autre ? Il ne savait pas exactement.

* * *

Liam revint de la douche et faillit faire tomber sa serviette par terre. Théo avait bougé, mais semblait toujours dormir. Il s'approcha de la chimère et celui-ci fronça les sourcils, comme si elle était plongée en pleine réflexion. Liam la quitta des yeux et se précipita vers son armoire. Il s'habilla en vitesse et revint vers la chimère qui désormais, bougeait la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre comme si elle cherchait à sentir quelque chose. Liam se pencha au dessus de Théo et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Les deux garçons se regardèrent incrédules, puis Liam recula en bondissant en arrière.

\- Mais elle est à toi cette odeur que je sens depuis tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda Théo, puis il regarda autour de lui et rectifia, qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? J'suis où au fait ?

\- Ben, t'es chez moi. Content de voir que tu es réveillé. Ça va ? s'enquit Liam.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda la chimère en s'asseyant sur le lit du loup.

Liam sentit la colère monter en lui doucement. Il le faisait exprès ? Franchement ? Il ferma les yeux, récita son mantra et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Théo.

\- Scott, Malia et moi, on t'a trouvé dans la forêt et t'étais bizarre, puis t'es tombé dans les pommes, alors on t'a pris avec nous. Scott m'a demandé de te garder chez moi. T'as dormi depuis hier. Tu te souviens de rien ?

Théo eut un regard méfiant envers Liam, puis il comprit rapidement que le loup-garou ne mentait pas. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, mais tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était qu'il était dans sa voiture, que quelqu'un avait frappé à sa vitre et qu'il avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un flic qui allait encore lui demander de bouger sa bagnole mais ce n'était pas ça.

\- J'étais dans ma bagnole. Y a un mec qui a frappé à ma fenêtre et j'ai été attaqué par plusieurs autres types qui portaient des fusils d'assaut.

\- Et t'es vivant ? s'étonna Liam ?

\- C'étaient pas des fusils chargés de balles, idiot. Y avait un truc violet, qui en est sorti, comme du gaz. Ils ont mis cette merde dans ma voiture et autour et après… je sais pas ce que j'ai foutu.

\- Apparemment, il semblerait que tu aies erré dans la forêt un bon moment, passant et repassant par les mêmes endroits. Ton odeur était partout… enfin, pas la tienne directement… on te reconnaissait pas.

\- Hein ?

\- C'était étrange. Cette odeur était familière et en même temps inconnue. C'est à cause du gaz. Il rend confus celui qui l'a inhalé et masque l'odeur des loups. Mais, tu es une chimère, tu as deux odeurs et je pense que les chasseurs n'y ont pas prêté attention. On ne savait pas que c'était toi le porteur de l'odeur avant qu'on te reconnaisse devant nous, mais on savait par contre que l'odeur nous était familière. Tu sais ce qu'ils te voulaient, les chasseurs ?

Théo secoua la tête. Liam grogna, empoigna la chimère et la plaqua sur son matelas en se mettant sur elle, assis sur son ventre.

\- Bien sûr, les chasseurs t'ont trouvés, t'ont jetés un gaz étrange mais tu sais pas ce qu'ils te voulaient. Tu me prends pour un con ?

Théo regarda les yeux de Liam se teinter de doré et il vit la blancheur d'une canine briller dans sa bouche.

\- Tu te transformes ? s'étonna la chimère.

\- Ferme-la, grogna le loup-garou, puis il se figea. Théo avait raison, il se transformait et ça, c'était pas normal.

\- Tu devrais respirer. T'as pas un mantra ou un truc du genre pour te calmer.

Liam grogna plus fort et bondit pour se retrouver à genoux sur la moquette. Il tenta de se contrôler, de réciter son mantra, mais rien n'y faisait. Théo se redressa et le regarda, puis il sortit du lit et s'accroupit face au loup.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Liam releva la tête brusquement, grogna, empoigna Théo et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

\- Tu me feras pas de mal, je le sais, dit Théo, sûr de lui et ses yeux devinrent jaunes, comme ceux de Liam qui grognait toujours, debout devant lui, sa main sur sa gorge. Le loup voulut frapper Théo, mais, au lieu de le faire, il recula et tendit l'oreille.

\- Tes parents ? demanda Théo, qui venait de percevoir un bruit dans le couloir, et Liam redevint humain, et les traits de son visage révélaient clairement qu'il paniquait.

\- Merde, pas maintenant. Faut que tu te planques.

Théo se précipita vers le lit et voulut disparaître dessous mais Liam le retint par son t-shirt.

\- Pas sous mon lit !

\- Pourquoi ? C'est là que tu caches tes magazines érotiques ? ricana la chimère et Liam la frappa. Il la poussa vers le placard ouvert et l'enferma dedans. Ce fut à cet instant précis que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Liam respira calmement, fouilla rapidement du regard sa chambre dans son intégralité et alla ouvrir lentement. C'était sa mère. Tout sourire.

\- Ah maman… ah, je… j'ai vu ton cadeau. Merci. Je… je savais pas que tu serais déjà rentré aujourd'hui.

La mère de Liam lui sourit et lui passa la main dans les cheveux, affectueusement.

\- Je suis contente que mon cadeau te plaise. Tu viens au salon avec nous ?

Liam tourna la tête pour regarder sa chambre et hésita. Pouvait-il laisser Théo tout seul ?

\- Euh… ouais, ouais je viens. Je veux juste… je veux juste me doucher avant.

\- Tu ne t'es pas déjà douché ? Je vois ton linge par terre et tu as les cheveux mouillés.

\- Euh… ouais, je voulais pas dire me doucher. Je… écoute, j'arrive tout de suite, hein. Vas-y déjà et je… j'arrive.

La mère de Liam acquiesça et tourna les talons. Le jeune homme ferma la porte et s'appuya dessus en tournant le verrou. Il ferma les yeux, souffla, puis entendit la porte de son placard s'ouvrir. Théo se planta face à lui au moment où il ouvrait les yeux.

\- Déstresse, tu vas finir par te faire du mal.

\- J'aimerais t'y voir à ma place, hein. Tu crois que c'est facile ? Ils ne savent rien sur l'existence du surnaturel et je tiens à ce que ça continue ainsi le plus longtemps possible. S'ils te voient, je vais devoir tout leur expliquer.

\- Ouais, ou alors tu inventes une histoire.

\- De quel genre ?

\- J'sais pas moi. Un devoir à faire en binôme, par exemple. Ou autre chose.

\- Non, ça marchera pas, je les connais. Tout ce qu'ils vont réussir à croire, c'est qu'on sort ensemble.

Théo fronça les sourcils puis cligna des yeux, interloqué.

\- N'y pense même pas, grogna Liam, je ne ferai pas croire un truc pareil à ma mère et à mon beau-père. Tu vas te cacher et rester tranquille jusqu'à ce que je revienne, et c'est tout. C'est pas négociable. Par contre… Scott a dit que tu dois prendre une douche et te changer à cause du gaz que les chasseurs ont projeté sur toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si tu le fais pas, tu pourrais à nouveau basculer dans un état de confusion totale. J'ai autre chose à faire que gérer ton cas en ce moment. Au fait, j'étais responsable de toi, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te tirer après la bataille avec les ghost riders ?

Théo détourna le regard un instant et Liam s'en étonna, trouvant étrange que pour une fois, la chimère, ne le défie pas comme à son habitude.

\- J'avais pas envie de retourner où j'étais.

\- Tu mens ! affirma Liam en grognant et la chimère haussa les épaules.

\- C'est pas important, au final. Bon, je fais comment pour prendre une douche, du coup ?

Liam inspira pour se donner du courage. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir se rendre à la salle de bain, faire couler l'eau, et revenir dans la chambre sans devoir s'expliquer aux adultes ? Il venait de prendre une douche, s'il disait qu'il en avait repris une, ça paraîtrait vraiment très étrange.

Liam se dirigea vers son placard. Il en sortit un ensemble de training noir et le tendit à Théo qui hésita un instant avant de tendre les mains et de prendre les habits.

\- Tu me suis, tu ne fais aucun bruit. Et pas question que je te prête un de mes caleçon, là tu peux rêver.

\- Bien reçu.

Liam grinça des dents, ouvrit le verrou, puis la porte de sa chambre et tendit l'oreille. Sa mère et son beau-père étaient au salon, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il sortit de la pièce et Théo lui emboîta le pas. Ils se firent le plus silencieux possible et atteignirent la salle de bain se trouvant au bout du couloir en quelques secondes. Théo entra le premier et Liam suivit en refermant la porte le plus doucement possible, puis il verrouilla et souffla l'air qu'il avait retenu dans ses poumons par peur de faire du bruit en respirant trop fortement. Théo grogna en regardant la pièce, puis se tourna vers Liam qui retrouvait son souffle, le regard inquiet, les sens en éveil.

\- T'es pas sérieux, là ? demanda la chimère en pointant du doigt la douche… à l'italienne, totalement en verre, qui se trouvait au fond de la salle de bain. Pas question que je me douche là dedans.

\- J'ai pas mieux à te proposer.

\- C'est en verre… transparent !

\- Je le sais, j'habite ici. Je connais cette douche.

Puis soudain Liam comprit où Théo voulait en venir.

\- Je ne peux pas sortir. Si la douche coule et que mes parents entendent, mais qu'ils me voient dans le couloir, comment je leur explique ?

\- Tu te démerdes. Pas question que je prenne une douche si t'es là à me mater.

\- Je vais pas regarder. Je suis pas abruti. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre que tu sois nu dans la douche. J'ai une petite amie. Tu me prends pour qui, hein ?

\- Tiens, d'ailleurs, comment va Hayden ?

Liam abattit son poing avec force dans le visage de Théo et ce dernier vacilla en arrière en plaquant la paume de sa main sur son nez qui se mit à saigner.

\- Maintenant, t'as une raison d'aller te doucher. Et grouille-toi, ma mère va revenir à la charge si je la rejoins pas très rapidement au salon.

Liam croisa les bras et se retourna pour se retrouver en face de la porte, tournant le dos à la cabine de douche. Théo hésita. Il regarda la cabine, puis Liam et roula les yeux avant de se dévêtir rapidement et d'entrer dans la douche.

\- Si tu te retournes, je te tue de mes propres mains et tu périras dans d'atroces souffrances.

Théo ouvrit l'eau, des gouttelettes chaudes s'écrasèrent sur sa peau et roulèrent sur ses muscles tendus. Il surveillait Liam, dos à lui. C'était à cause de lui qu'il était parti, principalement, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas retourner vers sa sœur. Cette idée l'effrayait plus que n'importe quoi au monde. Il en faisait des cauchemars chaque nuit. Mais Liam avait précipité son départ. Se battre à ses côtés avait éveillé quelque chose en lui. Des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais connu. De la fierté, de la tendresse… de l'amitié. Et ça, il ne le méritait pas, alors à quoi bon rester près de la meute de Scott en pensant le mériter si ce n'était pas le cas en vérité. Ça faisait mal, et ça, Théo ne le supportait pas. Souffrir, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait que déjà trop connu. L'amitié, et encore plus l'amour, ce n'était pas pour lui. Alors il avait fui avant que Liam ne prenne trop d'importance à ses yeux. Enfin, il croyait l'avoir fait avant qu'il devienne trop important pour lui, mais il était en train de s'apercevoir que Liam était déjà devenu quelqu'un de précieux pour lui. Quelqu'un dont il se souciait.

\- Grouille-toi ! grogna Liam et la chimère sursauta. Il se détourna et se dépêcha de se laver, de se rincer et d'éteindre l'eau en sortant de la douche. Il s'enroula dans la première serviette mise à sa disposition et se sécha rapidement. Ensuite, il enfila le training de Liam; il sentait ses mains trembler légèrement. C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un daignait lui prêter quelque chose. Même si ce n'était qu'un ensemble de training banal, ce vêtement représentait à lui seul plus que tout ce qu'il avait eu avant. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, Liam se retourna vers lui et se figea un instant. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Théo vêtu dans un autre style que d'ordinaire et il reconnaissait que cela lui allait plutôt bien.

\- Bon, je te ramène à ma chambre. Suis-moi.

Les deux garçons traversèrent le couloir mais s'arrêtèrent net juste devant la porte de la chambre de Liam.

\- Liam, tu viens, on t'attend ? cria la mère de famille et le jeune blond jeta un regard à Théo avant de répondre.

\- J'arrive. Juste une seconde, maman.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre silencieusement, poussa la chimère dans la pièce et referma la porte. Puis il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en arrière et sa mère arriva dans le couloir, le visage un peu marqué par l'inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais. Ouais bien sûr.

\- Tu… tu as repris une douche ? J'ai entendu l'eau couler.

\- Euh… ouais, finalement. j'avais besoin de…

La mère de Liam rougit et se détourna et le jeune homme se frappa le front du plat de la main. Merde, c'était pas trop la chose à dire, maintenant sa mère imaginait des trucs qui n'étaient pas vrais. Il se maudit pour ses paroles et ce qu'elles sous-entendaient et suivit sa mère au salon sans dire un mot.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Après le moment en famille, monsieur et madame Geyer préparaient le repas à la cuisine pendant que Liam était retourné à sa chambre.

\- Parle-lui, s'il te plaît, demanda la mère de Liam à son compagnon. Je ne sais pas comment aborder certains sujets avec lui. Aujourd'hui, il a pris deux douches à la suite en rentrant du lycée. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je trouve ça un peu étrange. Je crois que la deuxième douche était un prétexte pour s'adonner à la masturbation.

Monsieur Geyer cligna des yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vois, ce n'est pas à moi de lui parler de ça. Il faut que ce soit un homme et comme son père…, enfin bref,… tu devrais le faire.

\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Mais tu sais, il n'y a rien de mal à…, enfin tu sais,… Il avait une petite copine avant et maintenant qu'elle est partie, je suppose qu'il compense… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Je vois. Mais parle-lui quand même, surtout s'il vit une peine de coeur. Tu as sûrement vécu une situation semblable au moins une fois dans ta vie, tu peux l'aider, le soutenir, le comprendre.

Monsieur Geyer acquiesça. Il irait parler à Liam plus tard.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Liam entra dans sa chambre et découvrit Théo, assis sur son lit, un livre ouvert sur les genoux.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous ? demanda le loup-garou en tournant le verrou.

\- Je me faisais chier, j'ai trouvé ce bouquin sur ton lit, répondit la chimère, montrant le livre que Liam venait de recevoir de sa maman. L'histoire grecque, c'est pas le truc qui me passionne le plus. Toi, t'aimes ça ?

Liam arracha des mains de Théo son livre, le ferma d'un claquement sec et le posa sur son bureau.

\- Touche pas à ça. D'ailleurs, ne touche à rien du tout. Va falloir que tu rentres chez toi, t'habite où maintenant ?

Le regard de Théo fuit celui de Liam et le loup-garou s'en étonna.

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il, serrant les poings pour ne pas exploser.

\- C'est un peu compliqué. Mais t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en aller rapidement.

\- Quand ? Quand je regarderai pas ?

\- C'était à peu près mon plan, ouais. Je vais pas attendre que tu m'enchaînes et que tu me renvois où j'étais.

\- Tu te souviens de l'endroit où es ta voiture ?

\- Si les chasseurs ou la police l'ont pas déplacée, je vais la retrouver. Mais euh… tu me laisses partir ?

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse de toi ? Je peux pas te garder chez moi. Scott est parti, Stiles aussi. Malia a quitté le pays ce matin, Lydia va aller au MIT.

\- La meute est dissoute ?

\- Non. La meute de Scott est toujours soudée et tout, et j'en fait toujours partie, mais l'alpha s'en est allé et je… je…

\- Tu le remplaces à Beacon Hills, c'est ça ?

Théo se leva du lit de Liam et se planta en face de lui, attendant la réponse.

\- Non, je le remplace pas. Je veille sur la ville, je fais le boulot qu'il attend de moi.

\- T'as pas l'air ravi de cette situation, je me trompe, ricana Théo en faisant un pas vers le loup-garou qui lui abattit son poing dans le nez –encore une fois-. La chimère recula en grognant.

\- Ferme-la !

Liam serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et sentit ses griffes lui rentrer dans les paumes. Il ferma les yeux, récita son mantra mais il sentait la transformation prendre le dessus.

\- J'y arrive pas, grogna-t-il, la voix rauque.

Théo se précipita sur lui et le plaqua contre la porte de la chambre.

\- C'est pas le moment-là, tu vas attirer tes parents ici. Faut te calmer.

Théo esquiva un coup de griffes et recula, puis il se transforma, et serra ses deux mains sur les épaules du loup-garou, dont les yeux jaunes luisaient et les canines pointues le menaçaient. L'animal prenait le dessus sur l'humain et Théo s'affola. Si Liam ne redevenait pas lui-même tout de suite, il pourrait lui échapper et n'obéir plus qu'à ses plus bas instincts. La chimère frappa le loup qui vacilla et lui asséna un coup de genou dans le ventre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber Liam à genoux sur le sol. Théo redevint humain, s'accroupit face à Liam qui grognait et posa sa main sur sa nuque, en serrant légèrement sa prise.

\- Liam ! Liam, calme-toi. Récite ton mantra, concentre-toi.

\- J'y… j'y arrive pas, grogna Liam en retour.

Pris au dépourvu, Théo lui attrapa la main gauche et la garda serrée dans la sienne.

\- Hey, concentre-toi sur les battements de mon coeur, tu les entends ?

Le loup montra les dents. Théo n'en perdit pas ses moyens pour autant. Il plaqua la main de Liam contre sa poitrine et la maintint fermement.

\- Ferme les yeux ! ordonna-t-il, et le loup obéit. Tu sens mon coeur qui bat ?

Liam hocha la tête, en grognant.

\- Bien, concentre-toi sur ça et que sur ça.

Théo ferma les yeux lui aussi et respira le plus calmement possible pour que son coeur batte bien régulièrement. Il entendit Liam grogner, encore, mais peu à peu, il l'entendit de moins et moins et quand le silence se fit dans la pièce, Théo ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard bleu de Liam. Le jeune homme était redevenu humain et respirait lentement, sa main toujours collé à la poitrine de la chimère. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, sans bouger, un peu gênés par la situation, puis Théo se releva d'un bond et se détourna pour regarder par la fenêtre de la chambre de Liam.

\- Tu saurais reconnaître les chasseurs qui t'ont attaqué ? demanda Liam pour changer de sujet et dissiper le malaise pesant autour d'eux.

Théo se retourna lentement.

\- Ouais, sûrement. Si je les avais en face de moi, je pourrais sans doute. Mais faudrait les trouver d'abord.

\- Tu as senti des odeurs ?

\- Non. Ma voiture était fermée quand ils sont arrivés. J'ai ouvert la fenêtre quand le premier chasseur a tapé contre la vitre.

\- Merde !

\- Comme tu dis.

Le ventre de Théo se mit à gronder et les deux jeunes se regardèrent fixement.

\- T'as pas bouffé depuis quand ?

\- Quelques jours.

Liam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vois pas comment je suis censé t'aider. Ça va se voir si je prends à manger à la cuisine maintenant et je vais pas pouvoir en mettre de côté pour toi quand je serai à table avec mes parents.

\- T'as qu'à dire que tu veux manger dans ta chambre. Invente un devoir à faire… ou autre chose.

\- T'as qu'à retourner chez toi. C'est pas l'hôtel ici.

Théo acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et soudain Liam l'interpella.

\- Tu vas chez toi ?

\- J'ai pas vraiment de chez moi. C'est un peu compliqué depuis que les médecins sont plus de ce monde.

Liam fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha de Théo qui se retourna vers lui.

\- Mais tu vis où, alors ?

Théo détourna le regard.

\- Peu importe. Je vais y aller. Ça ira pour moi.

\- Où vis-tu ? insista Liam.

\- Dans ma voiture. T'es content ? répondit-il, d'un ton acide.

\- Et tu sais où elle est ?

\- Pas vraiment, non, mais je me débrouillerai.

Théo enjamba la fenêtre et s'assit sur le cadre pour sauter dans le jardin, mais Liam le retint en le tirant en arrière par les épaules. La chimère tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de Liam mais ce dernier se transforma et utilisa sa force surnaturelle pour faire basculer Théo dans sa chambre. La chimère lui tomba dessus et tous deux grognèrent.

\- Mais à quoi tu joues, bon sang Liam ! s'énerva la chimère.

\- Je te retiens, idiot. C'est pas une bonne idée que tu partes maintenant, surtout si tu sais pas où est ta voiture. Tu restes ici et demain on ira voir Deaton.

Théo se releva et Liam l'imita. Les deux garçons se firent face en se toisant.

\- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux au bout d'un moment. T'es une vraie girouette.

\- Assied-toi sur mon lit, ne touche à rien qui ne soit pas à toi et ne bouge pas. Je ramène à manger dans quelques minutes. On discutera après de la suite.

Théo roula les yeux, las des voltes-face de Liam, mais s'assit sur le lit. Liam s'en alla rapidement.

* * *

Liam jeta un coup d'oeil dans la cuisine. Son beau-père terminait de préparer le repas du soir, sa mère était assise à la table en train de taper sur son ordinateur portable. Le jeune homme soupira. Quelle excuse allait-il bien pouvoir inventer pour que ça ne paraisse pas trop bizarre ? Il se décida à entrer dans la pièce et sa mère leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Un souci dont tu voudrais nous parler ?

\- Non… non, pas vraiment. Je… j'aimerais manger dans ma chambre ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la mère de Liam, regardant son fils, inquiète.

Monsieu Geyer se retourna pour regarder le jeune homme lui aussi.

\- Je… j'ai quelque chose à faire pour l'école pour demain. Remplir des papiers, tout ça. Je voulais terminer rapidement et puis… je dois revoir une stratégie pour les entraînements de lacrosse avec Scott. Je vais devoir l'appeler… alors… je peux ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu nous caches quelque chose, Liam. As-tu des problèmes ?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Pas du tout, pas de problème. Aucun. C'est juste… je me sens pas très en forme. Vous savez… Hayden est partie et… voilà.

La mère de Liam se leva et entoura son fils de ses bras.

\- Je comprends, mon chéri. Pour ce soir, tu peux manger dans ta chambre. Je comprends que la reprise sans Hayden ait été difficile pour toi, mais demain, j'aimerais que tu sois avec nous et qu'on parle de tout ça. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

Liam hésita. Pourquoi pas en profiter après tout, hein ?

\- Je peux avoir du soda aussi dans ma chambre ?

Sa mère fronça les sourcils, surprise, mais finit par hocher la tête par la positive. Elle libéra Liam de son étreinte, le somma de s'asseoir et lui prépara un plateau repas. Elle lui mit même un bol de crème glacée saveur vanille et tendit le plateau à son fils avec le sourire.

\- Ne laisse rien traîner dans ta chambre, d'accord ?

Liam hocha la tête, prit le plateau et se hâta de retourner dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte tant bien que mal, la referma en la poussant avec le pied, déposa le plateau sur son bureau, sous le regard attentif de Théo et alla fermer le verrou de la porte. Puis il reprit le plateau, le déposa sur le lit et s'assit aux côté de Théo.

\- Ma mère m'a mis une grande portion. Je lui ai dis que je crevais la dalle.

\- J'adore être ici.

\- Ne t'y habitue pas trop, ça ne durera pas. En attendant, reprends des forces mais mange pas tout, j'ai faim aussi.

\- Alors, le problème, c'est les chasseurs cette fois ? demanda Liam, en mangeant la part de gratin de pâtes que Théo lui avait laissée.

\- J'sais pas si c'est un problème, mais soit c'est le cas, soit ils ont voulu faire passer un message. Remarque, après toutes les créatures qui se sont pointées à Beacon Hills, de simples chasseurs tout ce qu'il y a d'humain, c'est presque risible.

\- Je pense que tu connais mal les chasseurs, surtout certains. Les Argent, par exemple, sont redoutables. Je ne pense pas que ce sera plus simple pour nous… surtout sans Scott et les autres.

\- Ah, grandis un peu. T'as pas besoin de Scott. On n'a pas besoin de Scott. On s'en est sorti avec les ghost riders.

\- On n'était pas que deux, hein. Y avait encore tout le monde. Scott, Malia, Lydia, Stiles.

\- Va falloir que t'apprennes à vivre sans eux. À te battre sans eux. Je suis là, moi. Corey et Mason aussi. On peut défendre Beacon Hills tout seuls. Pas besoin d'avoir Scott comme chaperon.

\- Tu veux défendre Beacon Hills ? Toi ? s'étonna Liam, regardant la chimère droit dans les yeux.

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de changer de camp ?

\- Disons que c'est surprenant venant de toi. J'y crois pas trop.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne suis pas parti de la ville, hein ? Parce que je me suis dit que peut-être, je pourrais servir à quelque chose. Je pourrais aider.

\- Toi, tu veux aider ?

\- Je te rappelle que je t'ai sauvé la vie avec les cavaliers. Tu sembles oublier que j'ai été l'appât quand il l'a fallu, que je les ais combattus à tes côtés et avec la meute de Scott.

\- Tu n'en restes pas moins Théo et je ne te fais pas confiance. … pas entièrement, du moins.

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans le regard de Théo. Pas entièrement, ça ne voulait pas dire pas du tout. Alors ainsi, Liam lui faisait quand même un peu confiance. Un sourire discret fleurit sur les lèvres de la chimère et elle plongea sa cuillère dans le bol de crème glacée pour se donner une contenance.

\- C'est quoi ce bruit ? demanda Liam en tendant l'oreille.

Il se concentra, puis tourna son regard vers Théo, plus précisément, vers l'endroit où battait son coeur.

\- C'est ton coeur qui bat fort comme ça ou je rêve ?

\- Ferme-la ou je t'en colle une.

Liam grogna et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une belle couleur dorée. Il secoua la tête, reprit son apparence normale, se leva de son lit, déverrouilla la porte, prit le plateau des genoux de Théo et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte. Il apporta son plateau à la cuisine et repartit dans sa chambre. Théo était allongé sur le lit, les mains derrière sa tête.

\- Tu comptais pas dormir là, quand même ?

\- Où veux-tu que je dorme ? Tu as dit que je devais pas partir de chez toi, et qu'on passera voir Deaton demain.

Liam soupira en roulant les yeux et serra les poings. Ne pas s'énerver, ce n'était pas le moment. Il s'allongea dans son lit, à côté de Théo, s'efforçant de ne pas le toucher, bras croisés sur son torse, et regarda fixement le plafond.

* * *

 **et voilà pour ce chapitre**

 **j'espère que ça vous plaît.**

 **à lundi prochain pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour**

 **alors, on est mardi, je sais.. j'ai oublié de publier hier ce chapitre 3 mais j'ai une bonne excuse, j'étais (et je suis encore) malade. du coup, le voici aujourd'hui.**

 **Merci à tous et toutes pour vos rws.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta corrections.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Liam ferma les yeux lentement. Il tombait dans le sommeil, il le sentait. Il écouta les bruits autour de lui. Théo dormait déjà, pas de doute, ses parents étaient au salon, devant la télé. Le reste de la maison était calme et la rue aussi. Il se laissa aller.

Théo se retourna dans son sommeil et sentit de la chaleur tout près de lui. Ce n'était pas commun dans son quotidien. Dans sa voiture, la nuit, il avait plutôt tendance à faire froid. Il agrippa un morceau de tissu et le tint serré dans sa main. La chaleur ne pourrait ainsi pas lui échapper. La chimère grogna légèrement quand son cauchemar habituel recommença. Il était dans un casier de la morgue et tentait d'en sortir. Il y parvint et vit qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital -rien de nouveau- alors il sortit de la salle et se retrouva dans le couloir.

\- Théo ! Théo !

Une voix féminine l'appela doucement et Théo se retourna en écarquillant les yeux. Sa sœur se déplaçait à quatre pattes dans sa direction, le regard vide, le visage marqué d'une expression fermée. La chimère tomba à la renverse et sa sœur la surplomba. Il remarqua son torse ouvert, les morceaux de côtes cassées qui saillaient, pointues, rouges de sang. La main de sa sœur toucha sa poitrine…

Théo cria dans son sommeil.

\- Non, non. S'il te plaît. Non.

Liam sursauta. Il regarda autour de lui et voulu se relever, mais quelque chose le retenait. Il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la main de Théo agrippée à son t-shirt. Liam alluma la lumière sur sa table de chevet et tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de la chimère. N'y parvenant pas et comme Théo criait toujours, il se pencha au dessus de lui, sa bouche près de son oreille et l'appela doucement.

\- Hey, Théo ! Théo.

Théo grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci brillaient d'une belle couleur dorée. Il semblait paniqué, complètement perdu. Sa main se resserra sur le t-shirt du loup-garou et il le tira contre lui, si bien que le visage de Liam se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de Théo. Yeux dans les yeux, les deux jeunes se figèrent. Le temps sembla soudain s'arrêter quelques instants, puis Théo cligna des yeux, ils reprirent leur couleur humaine et la magie de l'instant fut brisée quand Liam recula, une fois que la main de la chimère l'eut -enfin- lâchée.

\- Bon sang, ça t'arrive souvent ? s'énerva Liam, puis il tendit l'oreille en se levant de son lit. Il entendit des pas dans les couloirs.

Merde, ses parents étaient réveillés.

\- Cache-toi sous mon lit et ne bouge surtout pas.

Théo s'exécuta rapidement et s'engouffra sous le lit sans discuter. Des coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre de Liam et celui-ci alla ouvrir, feignant être groggy de sommeil. Sa mère et son beau-père, inquiets, se tenaient devant lui.

\- Tout va bien, Liam ? demanda monsieur Geyer.

\- Euh… ouais, pourquoi ?

\- Nous avons entendu des cris. Tu as fait un cauchemar ? questionna sa mère.

\- Non, pas que je sache. Ça venait peut-être de la rue. Ma fenêtre est grande ouverte. Je n'ai rien entendu.

La mère de Liam entra dans la chambre et se pencha à la fenêtre, mais les murs autour du jardin ne lui permettaient que de voir le ciel.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, dit-elle en revenant vers la porte. Tu… tu ne devrais pas fermer à clé la porte de ta chambre.

\- C'est un réflexe, désolé.

\- Je comprends que tu ne souhaites pas que l'on puisse entrer n'importe quand et n'importe comment, mais je suis ta mère. En cas de problème, comment je peux t'aider si ta porte est verrouillée ?

\- Je vais bien, maman. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu es différent en ce moment. Et puis, Hayden n'est plus là, alors j'ai peur que tu aies du mal à t'en remettre, tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends, mais je te jure que je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps et de calme, c'est tout. Ça ira mieux dans quelques jours.

La mère de Liam hocha la tête.

\- D'accord, dit-elle avec le sourire, un peu rassurée.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, puis sur sa joue.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit maman.

Liam referma la porte en soupirant. Il resta appuyé contre le battant jusqu'à ce qu'il fût certain que ses parents soient retournés se coucher dans leur lit, puis il tourna le verrou. Il se dirigea vers son lit et se pencha pour rencontrer le regard de Théo braqué sur lui.

\- Tu peux sortir, faut qu'on cause !

Théo sortit de sous le lit, s'assit sur le matelas en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, un peu sur la défensive.

\- C'était quoi tout ça ?

\- Tu fais jamais de cauchemar ?

\- Si bien sûr, mais j'ai plus réveillé personne à cause de ça depuis des années. De quoi tu rêvais ?

\- Je vais pas te le dire, ça te regarde pas. Fiche-moi la paix.

\- Tu dors dans mon lit, tu t'agrippes à mon t-shirt, tu réveilles mes parents, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe. C'est en rapport avec ta sœur… quand tu étais sous terre ?

Théo grogna et voulut se lever du lit, mais Liam lui bondit dessus et s'assit sur son ventre, tenant ses mains ensemble sur son torse.

\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

\- Tu veux qu'on se batte maintenant ?

\- C'est pas ce que je veux.

\- On dirait que c'est ce que tu cherches.

\- T'es pas ma mère, fiche-moi la paix. J'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

\- J'essaye de t'aider.

\- Ouais bien sûr. C'est évident.

Théo donna un coup de bassin et Liam fut éjecté. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol et se releva d'un bond, les yeux luisant, les canines visibles, les griffes sorties. Menaçant, grognant. Théo bondit sur lui, griffes en avant.

Liam plaqua Théo contre le mur, un bruit sourd résonna dans la chambre. Le loup-garou griffa le torse de la chimère qui le repoussa brusquement, lui abattit son poing sur la joue et esquiva un nouveau coup de griffes. Il perçut un bruit dans la maison et comprit très rapidement qu'il devait s'agir des parents de Liam. Il tenta de calmer le loup-garou rapidement en le prenant par les épaules pour l'immobiliser, mais ses gestes n'eurent aucun effet, l'animal avait pris le dessus. Liam ne pouvait pas redevenir humain dans l'immédiat. Théo réfléchit, puis, il sauta par la fenêtre, atterrit dans le jardin et se dirigea en courant vers l'entrée. Il se retourna une seconde et fut content de constater que Liam le suivait. Il sortit du jardin des Geyer et courut dans la rue, Liam sur ses talons. L'objectif maintenant, c'était de retrouver sa voiture le plus rapidement possible, en tous les cas, avant que Liam ne le rattrape sinon ça risquait de mal se terminer.

* * *

Théo tourna dans Beacon Hills une bonne trentaine de minutes puis soudain il s'arrêta net et sourit. Sa voiture était là, pile à l'endroit où il l'avait abandonnée après que les chasseurs l'avaient attaqué. Il se précipita vers elle et s'arrêta, se retournant pour voir Liam, toujours transformé, arriver vers lui en grognant. Il esquiva un coup de poing, contourna le loup-garou et le plaqua contre le métal froid de la voiture. Il lui tint les mains derrière le dos et rassembla toutes ses force pour le tenir tranquille.

\- Faut te calmer, maintenant. Tu vas finir par nous attirer des problèmes.

Le loup tenta de se défaire de l'étau dans lequel il se trouvait mais n'y parvint pas. Théo réfléchit. Comment allait-il réussir à aider Liam à se calmer ?

\- Récite ton mantra ! cria-t-il et Liam tenta.

\- J'y arrive pas.

Liam planta ses griffes dans le métal de la voiture et Théo sentit l'énervement monter en lui.

\- MA VOITURE, hurla-t-il et il retourna Liam face à lui en lui tenant toujours les mains fermement. Il se plaqua contre le loup.

\- Écoute mon coeur, suis ses battements et calme-toi. Tu l'entends ?

\- NOOON, s'énerva Liam, rugissant, se débattant dans tous les sens.

Théo prit les mains de Liam et les plaqua sur son torse, Liam ferma les yeux fortement. Il tenta d'entendre, de sentir, les battements du coeur de Théo, mais ils étaient trop rapides pour le calmer.

\- C'est trop dur.

Théo ferma les yeux, tenant cette fois les poignets de Liam d'une main de fer. Il calma sa respiration lentement et son coeur se mit à battre plus régulièrement. Il sentit Liam se débattre, mais usa de toute la force dont il était capable d'avoir sans se transformer et appuya de tout son poids contre le loup qui se calma gentiment. Lentement.

Théo sentit le front de Liam se poser sur son épaule et il ouvrit les yeux.

\- C'est bon, t'es calmé ? demanda-t-il, un peu amer.

La chimère recula prestement en lâchant Liam qui leva son regard bleu vers lui. Le loup ouvrit la bouche, mais Théo le coupa avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose :

\- Pas besoin de me remercier, c'est bon. Entre dans la voiture.

Liam acquiesça. Il ouvrit la portière, s'assit sur le siège passager et ferma la portière dans un claquement. Théo fit le tour du véhicule par l'avant, ouvrit la portière, s'assit derrière le volant, soupira de contentement de voir ses clés à ses pieds, les ramassa, ferma la portière et mit le contact. Il démarra la voiture et sortit du parking où il se trouvait. Direction, l'orée de la forêt. Ils y seraient tranquilles.

\- Faut que tu règles ton problème de transformation. Faut que tu travailles sur ta colère, dit Théo, coupant le contact en bordure en forêt.

\- Je sais. Pas besoin que tu me le dises, grogna le blond.

\- T'as sérieusement besoin d'aide.

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi, si c'est ce que tu penses, contra le loup en tournant la tête vers Théo.

\- Je sais pas de qui ou de quoi t'as besoin, mais va falloir que tu trouves ce qui te calme. Un autre mantra, une nouvelle copine, ton pote Mason ou un sport de combat… j'en sais rien, mais comme ça, tu vas pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Combien de fois tu t'es transformé aujourd'hui ? Hein ? Au moins trois fois, s'énerva Théo, regardant Liam bien dans les yeux.

\- C'est à cause de toi.

\- Ouais, ça je le sais. C'est pour ça que je vais te ramener chez toi tout à l'heure et reprendre ma vie dans ma voiture. Sauf que, je vais pas rester en ville cette fois.

\- Où vas-tu aller ? s'inquiéta le jeune loup.

\- Peu importe. Là où je pourrai vivre sans être trop dérangé, mais si t'as besoin de moi ici pour les chasseurs ou une créature quelconque, appelle-moi. Je suis disposé à donner un coup de main.

\- Tu feras jamais partie de la meute de Scott, grinça Liam.

\- Je sais et c'est pas ce que je veux. T'as juste l'air dépassé par tout ça, je veux simplement t'aider pour que tu pètes pas un plomb.

\- M'aider ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à aider les autres tout à coup ?

\- J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit au maximum.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est pas important. Je cherche simplement à pas passer mon temps à ruminer tout seul de mon côté.

\- Pourquoi je devrais accepter ton aide ?

\- Tu n'y es pas obligé. Je me propose pour te donner un coup de mains si besoin, c'est tout. Si tu veux vraiment pas, je trouverai à m'occuper ailleurs et je m'en irai de Beacon Hills. Je voulais pas partir sans avoir proposé mon aide, Mais si tu gères tes trucs sans avoir besoin d'un coup de pouce, tant mieux.

\- Je gère que dalle et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, cria Liam, s'énervant à nouveau.

Les deux jeunes regardèrent par le pare-brise, la forêt devant eux sans dire un mot. Chacun réfléchissant de son côté.

Liam sortit de la voiture et resta debout, la portière ouverte.

\- Ok, j'ai besoin d'aide pour retrouver les chasseurs qui t'ont drogué au gaz. J'ai besoin d'aide pour veiller sur la ville, mais je vais pas avoir besoin de toi pour gérer ma colère et mes transformations parce que tu les provoques plus qu'autre chose.

\- Pourquoi tu sors de ma voiture, je comptais te ramener chez toi ?

\- T'as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? grinça Liam.

\- Ouais c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je patrouillerai dans Beacon Hills et je te tiendrai au courant si je vois des choses anormales.

\- Je vais rentrer en courant. J'expliquerai à mes parents que j'avais besoin de me vider la tête. Passe me chercher avant le lycée tout à l'heure, on ira chez Deaton.

Liam ferma la portière et sautilla sur place en faisant des moulinets avec ses bras. Théo le regarda faire, un petit sourire attendri sur les lèvres, puis le loup partit en courant. La chimère soupira, verrouilla sa voiture et s'installa sur la banquette arrière pour dormir.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Théo attendait dans sa voiture, devant chez Liam, quand il entendit enfin la porte d'entrée claquer. Le loup arriva quelques secondes plus tard et ouvrit directement la portière pour se glisser dans la voiture de la chimère.

\- Bien, allons voir Deaton.

Il ferma la portière et Théo démarra aussitôt.

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec tes parents quand tu es rentré ? demanda Théo en conduisant.

\- Pas très bien. J'ai eu droit à une heure et demie de discussion avec eux. Les problèmes de l'adolescence, les drogues, l'alcool, tout ça.

Liam se tut, se mordit les lèvres, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre puis vers Théo.

\- Si tu n'avais pas sauté par la fenêtre…

Théo secoua la tête.

\- Pas la peine d'en parler, c'est bon.

\- J'aurais pu tuer quelqu'un tellement j'étais en colère.

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte. J'ai préféré t'entraîner loin de chez toi. Au moins, moi, je pouvais me défendre contre toi. Tes parents, j'en suis pas certain.

\- C'est clair que non. Je m'en serais voulu si je leur avais fait du mal. Alors… merci.

Théo freina un peu brusquement, surpris par l'effet que lui faisait un simple merci. Puis il reprit sa conduite comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Ils sortirent de la voiture un fois arrivés devant le cabinet vétérinaire et entrèrent. Deaton les reçut dans la salle d'examen aussitôt.

\- De quoi tu te souviens, Théo ? demanda l'émissaire, à peine les deux garçons furent-ils installés autour de la table d'examen.

\- J'étais dans ma voiture. Un mec a tapé contre la vitre, j'ai pensé que c'était un policier qui allait me demander de bouger ma caisse, mais quand j'ai ouvert la fenêtre, d'autres types sont venus entourer ma voiture et j'ai reçu une sorte de gaz. Ils m'ont tiré dessus avec des fusils d'assaut.

\- Tu t'es douché et tu as changé de vêtements ?

\- Ouais. Vous aviez dit que je devais le faire.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. C'est bien de l'avoir fait. Je peux voir ta voiture ?

Théo hocha la tête. Deaton prit une éprouvette et un long coton tige avec lui et sortit de la salle, laissant la chimère et le loup seuls.

\- Tu devrais revenir au lycée, lança soudain Liam.

Théo haussa les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu devrais revenir au lycée. Tu devrais terminer ton parcours scolaire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi ? Ton avenir ?

\- Ce qui me préoccupe surtout, c'est de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. Les cours, c'est pas ma priorité.

Deaton revint dans la salle et les jeunes se turent. Ils le regardèrent faire des tests avec divers produits de différentes couleurs, puis il se tourna vers eux.

\- Il s'agit d'une forme très diluée d'aconit qui a trempé des mois dans de l'eau puis qui a été lyophilisée. La solution obtenue provoque la confusion et masque l'odeur des loups-garous. Tu aurais pu disparaître sans que personne ne te retrouve. Heureusement, pour toi, tu es une chimère.

\- Quelle chance, grinça Théo, ironique.

\- Si Théo a été attaqué, d'autres peuvent l'être aussi, mais les chasseurs devraient mieux se renseigner sur les espèces qu'ils tentent d'éliminer. Ce produit ne fonctionne pas sur les créatures qui ne sont pas à cent pour cent des loup-garous. Voilà pourquoi tu as pu être retrouvé par Malia, Scott et Liam. Bien, je suppose que tu dois aller au lycée maintenant, Liam ?

L'interpellé hocha la tête. Il remercia le médecin et sortit du cabinet avec Théo. Ils remontèrent en voiture et la chimère démarra.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'amener au lycée, tu sais. J'aurais pu prendre le bus ou Mason serait venu me chercher devant chez moi.

\- Maintenant que t'es là, c'est un peu tard pour rebrousser chemin. Va en cours. Je vais aller faire un tour de la ville pendant ce temps.

\- Appelle-moi si tu vois quelque chose et…, Liam détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il voulait dire à Théo de faire attention à lui, mais ça semblait sonner un peu déplacé.

\- Et ? insista Théo.

\- Non rien, oublie ça. Tiens-moi juste au courant.

Liam sortit de la voiture et claqua la portière. Théo démarra aussitôt.

* * *

Corey et Mason s'avancèrent vers Liam dès qu'ils le virent approcher des casiers.

\- T'as dormi cette nuit ? demanda Mason, voyant l'air fatigué de son best.

\- Pas vraiment. Disons que j'ai eu quelques soucis avec Théo et avec mes parents.

\- Il n'a pas réussi à se tenir tranquille ? Il t'a attiré des ennuis ? grogna Mason, énervé contre la chimère.

\- Non, au contraire. Il m'a même évité des ennuis. C'est moi qui ai un peu fait n'importe quoi et si Théo n'avait pas été là, ça aurait pu être plus grave. Je te raconterai. Quoi ? s'étonna le loup, voyant Mason et Corey, face à lui, yeux écarquillés et bouches ouvertes.

\- T'es en train de dire que c'était une bonne chose que Théo soit chez toi ?

\- Ouais. Plutôt. Bref… on est passé voir Deaton ce matin. Les chasseurs utilisent une sorte d'aconit qui rend l'esprit confus et masque l'odeur des loups-garous, mais pas des autres créatures. Ils ont attaqué Théo en pensant qu'il était un loup-garou, ils ont pas pris en compte son côté coyote, c'est pour ça qu'on a pu le trouver. Deaton pense qu'il ne sera pas leur seule victime.

\- Alors, on fait quoi ?

\- Pour le moment, Théo va faire le tour de la ville. Il va regarder s'il voit des choses étranges. Il m'appellera s'il trouve quelque chose.

\- Il est rentré chez lui ou il va rester chez toi ?

\- Il est rentré chez lui, en quelque sorte.

\- En quelque sorte ? questionna Corey, en haussant les sourcils.

La sonnerie de début de cours se mit à retentir et les étudiants se dirigèrent vers leur salle d'études rapidement. Corey, Mason et Liam les imitèrent

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Théo conduisait doucement en regardant autour de lui ce qui se passait. Il ne voyait rien de suspect, pour le moment du moins, et décida d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt histoire de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas des loups victimes de l'aconit trafiqué par les chasseurs dans les bois. Il pensa soudain à Liam et à sa gentillesse. Il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et inspira fortement. Sa voiture portait l'odeur du loup-garou et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. La chimère rouvrit les yeux brusquement.

\- Tu déconnes là ! grogna-t-il pour lui même et il redémarra.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Liam sortit du lycée et s'apprêta à monter dans la voiture de Mason quand un coup de klaxon se fit entendre à l'entrée du parking des étudiants. Le loup leva la tête, sourcils froncés à cause du bruit qu'il jugea inutile et ouvrit la bouche, étonné, quand il vit que le bruit provenait de la voiture de Théo.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

Il se pencha vers la vitre ouverte et croisa le regard vert de la chimère.

\- Monte, faut que je te montre quelque chose.

\- Je t'ai dit de m'appeler, grinça Liam.

\- T'étais en cours. J'ai essayé. J'ai décidé de venir te chercher. Allez viens, c'est important !

Liam se redressa, regarda Mason qui attendait devant sa propre voiture, lui fit un signe pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait avec Théo, ouvrit la portière et s'assit sur le siège. Il claqua la portière et la voiture fila sur la route en direction de la forêt.

\- Tu regardes pas souvent ton téléphone, on dirait. J'ai envoyé un message, je t'ai appelé deux fois.

\- J'étais en cours. J'ai pensé que tu m'appellerais après la fin. Qu'est-ce que je dois venir voir de si important ?

\- Deaton a dit que j'étais sûrement pas le seul à avoir été drogué par les chasseurs, ben je confirme, je suis pas le seul.

Théo entra dans la forêt, fit quelques mètres avec sa voiture, puis s'arrêta soudain.

\- Faut qu'on y aille à pied.

Théo et Liam sortirent de la voiture et la chimère ouvrit la marche.

* * *

Ils marchèrent environ quinze minutes dans les bois, puis Théo arrêta Liam dans sa progression d'un bras en travers de son torse et il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer l'ordre de garder le silence. Théo prit le poignet de Liam dans sa main et l'emmena derrière un arbre puis il lui montra d'un signe de tête la clairière qui s'étendait devant eux à quelques mètres de là. Le loup-garou y vit des gens, une dizaine, à peine moins peut-être, qui tournaient en rond et grognaient contre tout et rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ? demanda le loup.

\- Je pense qu'ils se sont fait avoir par les chasseurs. Les mêmes qui m'ont envoyé de l'aconit en gaz. Tu sens une odeur ?

Liam leva le nez et huma, les sens en éveil, puis il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sens rien... pourtant, autant de loups réunis au même endroit, ça devrait se sentir à des kilomètres. On fait quoi ?

\- C'est toi le bêta de Scott, c'est à toi de savoir quoi faire. Moi j'ai fait mon boulot, à toi de faire le tien.

Liam se tourna vers Théo d'un coup brusque, les yeux brillants et les crocs luisants. Il grogna et Théo leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Perds pas de vue ce qui est important. Eux ! fit la chimère en pointant du doigt les loups désorientés. Tu les entends déjà grogner en se provoquant les uns les autres tout en tournant en rond, ils vont bientôt se mettre à se battre si ça continue et dans leur état, ils pourraient très bien s'entre tuer.

\- Je vais appeler Deaton.

Liam dégagea son poignet de la main de Théo et rebroussa chemin pour téléphoner à Deaton dans un coin plus reculé de la clairière. Théo s'assit sur un rocher et attendit la fin du coup de fil. Liam le rejoignit dès qu'il eut terminé son appel. Ils attendirent en silence l'arrivée du vétérinaire-émissaire de la meute.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Deaton a dit qu'il allait s'occuper de ces loups. Mieux vaut que tu n'ailles pas te frotter à ce gaz, t'es pas une chimère, dit Théo alors que Liam faisait la gueule dans la voiture, pas très content de s'être vu intimé l'ordre par le vétérinaire d'aller traîner ses baskets ailleurs. Je te dépose où ?

Liam ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de tourner la tête vers le paysage à la vitre en grognant.

\- Je vois. Tu veux que je te dise un truc ?

\- Non.

\- Si Deaton ne nous avait pas renvoyé, je t'aurais pas laissé aller vers les loups, de toute façon.

Liam tourna la tête vers Théo si brusquement que les deux jeunes entendirent les os de sa nuque craquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en a foutre que j'aille vers eux ou non ?

\- Peut-être que je veux pas que tu perdes l'esprit et la raison toi aussi. Beacon Hills a besoin de toi. Scott t'a confié la sécurité de la ville.

\- Ouais, et moi je t'ai délégué la moitié du boulot à toi.

\- Un boulot que je fais très bien, reconnais-le.

Liam secoua la tête en grognant.

\- Bon, tu vas chez toi ou pas que je sache où je te dépose, princesse !

Liam roula les yeux en grognant plus encore et finit par dire :

\- Dépose-moi au fast food et attend-moi.

\- Tu crèves la dalle à ce point ?

Liam se contenta de grogner. Théo tourna à gauche et prit la direction du fast-food le plus proche.

* * *

Il s'arrêta sur le parking et Liam sortit de la voiture en claquant la portière. Théo se pencha par dessus le siège passager pour regarder ce que le loup faisait. Il le vit se diriger vers le comptoir et commander.

Théo soupira. Cette histoire avec les chasseurs, ça n'annonçait rien de bon, surtout si leur aconit modifié pouvait s'avérer fatal pour les loups-garous. Lui, ne risquait presque rien, sinon d'être à nouveau confus et désorienté, mais Liam lui…

Théo se secoua brusquement. Pourquoi s'en faisait-il autant pour Liam tout à coup ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il ferma les yeux, se lova dans son siège et attendit le retour du loup.

* * *

Liam ouvrit la porte et s'installa sur le siège, un gros sachet en papier sur les genoux puis il ferma la portière. Théo le regarda, sourcils froncés.

\- Tu as invité la moitié de la ville à bouffer chez toi ce soir ?

Liam pouffa un peu bêtement.

\- Non, pas du tout. Tu me ramènes chez moi ?

Théo acquiesça et remit le moteur en marche. Il conduisit lentement, sans dépasser les limitations et s'arrêta devant la maison des Geyer. Il vit tout de suite monsieur Geyer téléphonant sur le pas de la porte. Sans doute partait-il au travail. Liam ne le vit pas.

\- Promets-moi que tu vas laisser Deaton gérer cette histoire de loups dans la forêt, hein, dit Théo, tournant son regard vers Liam qui cligna des yeux, un peu surpris. S'il a besoin d'aide, il pourra m'appeler ou voir avec Corey.

\- C'est mon rôle de-

\- C'est pas ton rôle de te faire tuer. T'es le bêta de Scott, imagine ce que ta mort pourrait lui faire.

Liam fronça les sourcils. Théo n'avait pas tort. Le loup ouvrit la portière, s'extirpa de la voiture et posa son sachet en papier sur le siège. Il farfouilla dedans, prit un gobelet de soda, une paille et un carton contenant un burger et laissa le sac sur le siège.

\- Tu comptes abandonner tes déchets dans ma voiture ? grinça Théo, regardant le sachet d'un œil mauvais.

\- C'est pour toi tout le reste. T'as à manger pour ce soir et pour demain. Je savais pas ce que tu aimes, alors j'ai pris plusieurs trucs…. Fin bref. Je dois y aller.

Théo ouvrit la portière côté conducteur et sauta hors de son véhicule. Il rattrapa Liam qui s'apprêtait à traverser la rue pour rejoindre sa maison et le tint par le poignet pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

\- Pour moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suppose que si tu vis dans ta voiture, c'est que tu manques de moyens. Tu manges quoi… un jour sur deux quand tu trouves un truc pas trop crade ?

\- Et alors ?

\- J'ai pensé que… je pouvais te remercier pour la nuit passée et pour la surveillance de la ville et de la forêt en t'offrant à manger.

Théo cligna des yeux et sentit une chaleur lui compresser doucement la poitrine. Liam lui offrait à manger ? Vraiment ?

\- Il faut que je rentre, ma mère m'a demandé d'être là tôt aujourd'hui. Appelle-moi si tu vois à nouveau quelque chose ou que tu sens quelque chose ou si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Théo lâcha le poignet de Liam et les deux jeunes se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants. Sans doute un peu trop longtemps d'ailleurs, car monsieur Geyer vit la scène de là où il se trouvait. Il s'arrêta au milieu de l'allée de la maison et scruta Liam et… -?- , il ne savait même pas qui était l'autre garçon, mais ce n'était pas important. Ce qui était important, en revanche, c'était le regard doux du garçon inconnu posé sur Liam. Un peu étrange, mais monsieur Geyer en sourit tout de même. Liam coupa le contact visuel entre lui et Théo et se dirigea vers la maison. Il vit à ce moment là son beau-père, le regard fixé sur lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres et il se retourna machinalement vers Théo qui rentrait dans sa voiture.

* * *

\- Salut, lança le jeune homme en passant devant son beau-père et celui-ci lui rendit son salut en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

\- Salut maman, claironna Liam en refermant la porte de la maison.

Sa mère apparut dans le couloir.

\- Tu manges à cette heure-ci ? demanda-t-elle en avisant le soda et le burger dans sa boîte.

\- Je meurs de faim ces temps.

\- Tu fais peut-être une poussée de croissance. Soit. Je suis contente de te voir à la maison. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où tu traînes et avec qui.

\- Je passe principalement mon temps avec Mason, en général. Avant, avec Hayden et Scott, mais ils sont partis, alors… il me reste plus beaucoup d'amis.

\- Il suffit de t'en faire des nouveaux et des filles, il y en a sûrement plein dans ton lycée. Hayden était la première, mais ce n'est pas obligée qu'elle soit la dernière, tu sais.

\- Je m'en doute, ouais. Je vais aller faire mes devoirs, je reviens tout à l'heure.

La mère de Liam lui sourit et s'en retourna dans le salon duquel elle était sortie juste quelques instants auparavant. Liam, quant à lui, se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il y entra, posa ses victuailles sur son bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise.

* * *

 **à lundi prochain (sans faute) pour le chapitre 4 :-)**

 **KitsuneA**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour**

 **Mais que je suis nulle... j'ai encore oublié le chapitre hier... grrrrr.**

 **Je suis désolée**

 **du coup le voici aujourd'hui ce chapitre.**

 **j'espère que la fic vous plaît toujours.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Liam regarda son portable pour la quinzième fois depuis la fin du repas du soir, et soupira, assis à son bureau. Il avait envie de parler à quelqu'un, juste pour moins se sentir seul. La soirée de la veille s'était bien passée avec ses parents. Ils avaient arrêtés de vouloir parler de problèmes d'adolescents, ce qui avait grandement arrangé Liam.

La journée au lycée avait été calme et tout à fait normal, mais Liam sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Il se sentait un peu mal, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Quelque chose semblait lui manquer. Oui, mais qui ou quoi ? Dans tous les cas la sensation était étrange et le mettait en colère depuis la fin des cours.

Et maintenant, il était là, à ne pas savoir quoi faire pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il avait hésité à appeler Hayden, et puis, ne sachant quoi lui dire, il avait laissé tomber. Il avait tenté d'appeler Scott, mais ça sonnait occupé au bout de la ligne. Il aurait aimé appeler Mason, mais celui-ci était de sortie en amoureux avec Corey. Il ne voulait pas appeler Stiles. Pas envie de l'entendre débiter un flot de paroles ininterrompu sans même que ce dernier l'écoute deux minutes. Il passa en revue ses contacts et s'arrêta plusieurs fois sur le prénom de Théo. Il aurait pu l'appeler, mais il lui fallait une excuse qui tienne la route. Il n'allait pas lui dire, je me sens seul, ça aurait paru ridicule. Il se dit d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la chimère depuis qu'il l'avait ramené chez lui hier après-midi. Théo allait-il bien ? Où était-il en ce moment ? Il aurait quand même pu donner des nouvelles de lui et de la situation actuelle en ville.

Liam serra son portable dans sa main et le jeta sur son lit quand il sentit la colère monter en lui.

Il pensa à Scott, à son mantra, à Mason, à Hayden, mais rien ne réussit à le calmer. À bout de nerfs et sentant la transformation arriver malgré lui, il reprit son téléphone et appuya sur le contact ''Théo Raeken''. La chimère décrocha au bout de deux sonneries à peine et Liam la remercia silencieusement pour sa réactivité.

\- Besoin de moi pour une mission ? demanda la chimère, son sourire s'entendant clairement.

\- Pas… pas… vraiment, articula Liam, le souffle court.

\- Liam, tu vas bien ? Il y a un problème ? Tu t'es fait attaquer ?

\- N-Non… je suis… chez moi… je…

\- Liam ! Liam, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

\- Théo…, et Liam grogna fortement en sentant ses griffes pousser sans qu'il ne contrôle rien.

\- Je viens chez toi.

Liam laissa tomber son portable sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient jaunes, luisants et ses crocs commençaient à poindre.

Liam se recroquevilla sur le tapis et récita son mantra, plusieurs fois. Il entendit un bruit, mais n'y prêta pas attention et tout à coup, une odeur le fit réagir. Il grogna en bondissant sur ses pieds et se retrouva en face de Théo, transformé, qui tenta de lui mettre un pain dans la tronche, mais qui se ramassa les griffes du loup sur la joue.

\- Bordel, tu vas alerter tes parents. Calme-toi, bon sang.

Théo se rua sur Liam avec une énergie et une rage qui l'étonna lui-même et le plaqua au sol. Il s'assit sur son ventre et tint fermement ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Ferme les yeux. Écoute… écoute juste.

Liam se débattit, mais la chimère le tenait si fort qu'il finit par obéir, fermant les yeux en grognant de mécontentement.

\- Concentre-toi uniquement sur le bruit, ok ?

Liam grogna. Un son guttural, bestial.

\- J-j'entends… ton coeur.. qui bat.

\- Alors concentre-toi sur ce son-là, d'accord ?

Liam ferma les yeux un peu plus fortement et tenta de se détendre. Les battements de coeur de Théo étaient rapides, trop sans doute et Liam grogna, montra les crocs, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de faire basculer Théo pour le plaquer au sol, à son tour.

\- Tu vois bien que ça marche pas… tu me mets en colère.

\- Pourquoi je te mets en colère, j'ai encore rien fait. Je tente juste de t'aider.

Liam planta ses griffes dans le torse de Théo dont l'expression fut soudain frappée d'horreur. La chimère se mit à frissonner sans pouvoir s'arrêter et il supplia, terrifié :

\- Non, fais pas ça. Pas encore, fais pas ça. Je sais ce que je t'ai fait, mais fais pas ça.

Liam fronça les sourcils et planta son regard jaune dans celui, humain et horrifié, de Théo pris au piège sous lui. Il entendit son coeur battre si fort et si vite qu'il eut peur que le jeune homme ne fasse une crise cardiaque, là, sur sa moquette. Il ôta ses griffes de la chair à vif et Théo se débattit pour reculer prestement. Liam roula sur le côté et vit Théo se réfugier en rampant dans un coin de la chambre.

Le loup reprit forme humaine et se dirigea vers Théo en l'appelant doucement.

\- Théo ! Théo.

Mais Théo ne le voyait pas lui, ni même ne reconnaissait sa voix. La seule vision qu'il avait devant lui en ce moment, c'était celle de sa sœur, morte, qui avançait inexorablement vers lui. Torse ouvert, côtes apparentes, prête à lui arracher le coeur à mains nues.

\- Tu le veux… d'accord, c'est bon, je te le donne. Je mérite ce qui m'arrive, je le jure, je le mérite.

Théo sortit ses griffes et se lacéra le torse lui-même. Liam se précipita sur lui et lui tint les poignets fermement.

\- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Fais pas ça !

Théo devint incontrôlable et Liam finit par lui abattre son poing sur le nez. La chimère grogna et plaqua sa main à l'endroit où le jeune homme l'avait frappé.

\- Pourquoi tu vises toujours le nez ? s'énerva-t-il en repoussant Liam loin de lui.

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ? T'étais en train de t'ouvrir la poitrine avec tes griffes.

Théo baissa le regard et réalisa à ce moment-là ce qui venait de se passer. Le fait que Liam plante ses griffes près de son coeur l'avait fait basculer dans une hallucination au cours de laquelle il avait revu sa sœur. Son cauchemar récurrent.

\- Faut que tu te soignes. Rapidement.

Théo secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Mais rien ne se passa. Il ne sentit pas la guérison se mettre en marche. Il serra les poings.

\- Tu as mal ? demanda Liam.

\- À ton avis ? grogna la chimère, tentant de garder son calme.

Théo ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit la main de Liam se poser sur son avant bras. Le loup ferma les yeux et Théo sentit sa douleur s'atténuer doucement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur. Liam avait donc assez de considération pour lui pour que le processus de prendre sa douleur fonctionne. Il n'en revenait pas.

* * *

Liam rouvrit les yeux quand toute la douleur de Théo se fut dissipée dans ses veines et il plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

\- Il faut que tu guérisses. Je peux pas t'emmener chez Deaton. Je peux rien faire. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est à cause de moi ?

\- C'est bon, oublions ce moment.

Liam grogna, fit luire ses yeux et il plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de Théo pour le presser contre le mur derrière lui.

\- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé pour que tu tentes de t'ouvrir en deux sous mes yeux et dans ma chambre.

Théo hésita, puis il céda. Peut-être qu'en parler lui ferait du bien et peut-être que libérer cette peur qui le paralysait l'aiderait à déclencher et favoriser sa guérison -enfin-.

\- Depuis que je suis sorti de mon trou sous terre… je fais des cauchemars dès que je ferme les yeux. Toujours le même. Parfois… j'ai même des hallucinations alors que je dors pas. Je la vois partout.

\- Qui ?

\- Ma… ma sœur. Elle vient pour moi et elle m'arrache le coeur. Le sien… parce qu'elle veut le récupérer.

Théo baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise de s'être confié.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire beaucoup plus tôt.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

\- Tu te sens coupable, c'est pour ça que ce cauchemar revient tout le temps. Tu culpabilises, ça veut dire que… que tu as changé. Tu es capable de ressentir la culpabilité.

\- Et c'est une bonne nouvelle, selon toi ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est le premier pas vers la rédemption. Toutes les religions s'accordent là-dessus.

\- Je suis athée, précisa la chimère en grinçant des dents.

\- Que tu croies en Dieu ou pas n'est pas le fond du truc. C'est simplement que la culpabilité, c'est un sentiment qui manifeste que tu as bien en toi un côté humain. Si tu ressens de la culpabilité, c'est une étape importante. Ça prouve que tu peux changer. Ça prouve que Scott a tort à propos de toi.

Théo sourit légèrement en voyant Liam le faire. Il ferma les yeux et sentit le processus de guérison s'activer.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Je suis étonné qu'il n'y ait pas une goutte de sang sur la moquette. Par contre, tes habits, ils sont foutus.

Théo se regarda en entier dans le miroir accroché à l'armoire de Liam et grimaça. Il avait du sang partout sur ses vêtements et ils étaient déchirés, en lambeaux. Il faisait peur.

\- Je vais te donner des habits à moi. Tu peux pas rester comme ça.

Liam fouilla dans son armoire et en sortit un bas de jogging noir et un sweat rouge, floqué du logo de Beacon Hills sur le devant et de son numéro de joueur de lacrosse, ainsi que de son nom dans le dos. Il attrapa la main de la chimère et l'entraîna à la salle de bain en silence. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Liam tendit les habits à Théo.

\- Je vais sortir deux minutes. Je vais chercher un sac pour mettre tes affaires sales dedans.

Liam s'éclipsa en vitesse. Théo se déshabilla lentement, se lava à l'eau claire les mains et le torse pour se débarrasser du sang désormais sec et revêtit le jogging puis le sweat et l'odeur de Liam envahit ses narines. Il tint le col du sweat à deux mains et l'approcha de son nez. Il huma à fond l'odeur du loup.

\- Désolé s'il sent un peu la transpiration, annonça Liam en revenant dans la salle de bain, faisant sursauter Théo, qui mal à l'aise d'avoir été pris sur le fait, rougit bêtement en détournant le regard. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Ça devenait bizarre et ridicule.

\- Non ça va, la transpiration. Ça sent surtout le loup, mais ça, je m'y habituerai.

Liam hocha la tête et il ouvrit la porte, contrôlant que personne ne soit dans le couloir, puis il fit signe à Théo de le suivre et tous deux retournèrent dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

* * *

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé au juste ce soir, de ton côté ? demanda Théo, une fois la porte verrouillée.

Liam grogna légèrement.

\- Je t'ai parlé de mes cauchemars, il serait juste que je sache ce qui t'a fait péter un plomb.

\- Je… je sais pas vraiment, soupira Liam en s'asseyant sur son lit. Je… je me sentais... seul, je crois. Je voulais appeler Scott, mais il répondait pas. Je voulais appeler Hayden, mais je savais pas quoi lui dire.

\- Tu aurais dû m'appeler. J'aurais discuté avec toi un moment. J'avais pas de rendez-vous galant ce soir, plaisanta la chimère en s'asseyant sur le lit de Liam, à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- J'ai pensé que ça ferait… bizarre que je t'appelle comme ça juste pour causer.

\- On aurait évité ce moment difficile si tu l'avais fait. Bon, je vais retourner à ma voiture.

Théo se leva lentement et Liam le regarda se diriger vers la fenêtre.

\- Attends, ça te dirait pas de… de dormir ici ?

Théo fronça les sourcils. Quoi ?

\- Tu es sérieux ? demanda-t-il en se retournant lentement.

\- Oui. Non... enfin oui, je suis sérieux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je dormirais ici ? Et tes parents ? Et mes cauchemars ? Si je les réveille à nouveau ?

\- Je prendrai le risque de leur expliquer l'existence du surnaturel, de leur expliquer aussi ma condition ainsi que la tienne. Ils devraient pouvoir comprendre. Mélissa et le shérif y sont bien arrivés, eux.

Théo pouffa en secouant la tête.

\- C'est pas comme si ma voiture était super confortable. Par contre, je vais aller la mettre à l'abri et la verrouiller. Je reviens.

Théo sauta par la fenêtre et Liam profita de son absence pour changer de t-shirt et passer un bas de pyjama en flanelle. Il sortit de sa chambre pour aller souhaiter bonne nuit à sa mère, qui regardait la télé, un œil sur son écran d'ordinateur portable. Il revint dans sa chambre, tourna le verrou et s'assit sur ses draps, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. Il attendit.

* * *

Théo revint, comme promis et un peu gêné, il s'assit à côté de Liam sur le lit.

\- Peut-être que t'as pas tort, dit soudain le loup.

\- J'ai pas tort à propos de quoi ?

\- Sur le fait que tu m'aides à gérer ma colère. Mais… tu la provoques aussi. C'est à double tranchant.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi je provoque ta colère de cette façon.

\- Tu as tué ta sœur, tu m'as presque fait tuer Scott. Tu nous a tous manipulés. Ça fait beaucoup de raisons qui expliquent que ta présence me porte sur le système.

\- Pourtant, pour te battre à mes côtés, ça allait. T'étais un peu sur les nerfs, comme toujours, mais pas à ce point-là. Alors, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Hayden n'est plus là, souffla Liam, sans vraiment être certain que la raison était celle-là, mais c'était juste la plus facile à dire.

\- Mais, vous êtes toujours ensemble, non ?

Liam hocha la tête, puis la secoua.

\- J'en suis pas certain. C'est compliqué, j'ai l'impression.

\- Franchement, je connais rien à ce sujet. Je ne peux pas t'aider.

\- T'es jamais sorti avec une fille ? s'étonna Liam, tournant la tête vers la chimère.

\- Tu penses que j'avais que ça à faire avec les médecins ?

\- Tu as déjà embrassé une fille, quand même ?

\- C'est l'heure des confidences sur l'oreiller ou quoi ? grinça Théo et Liam se mit à grogner de mécontentement. La chimère roula des yeux.

\- J'ai déjà embrassé une fille, si tu veux vraiment le savoir. Mais, c'était pas comme Hayden et toi ?

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Y avait pas de sentiment. C'était seulement pour que je puisse la tuer et lui prendre son pouvoir.

\- Je suis pas vraiment étonné, grinça Liam.

\- C'est toi qui as voulu savoir, hein. T'as pas le droit de me reprocher mes erreurs maintenant.

\- J'ai le droit de dire que ça me surprend pas que tu l'aies embrassé pour la tuer et piquer son pouvoir.

\- C'est une assez bonne technique, au fond. Puis soyons clairs, Tracy, j'en avais pas grand-chose à battre au final.

\- Comme de tous les autres que tu as manipulés, n'est-ce pas ? Scott, Stiles, Malia, Hayden... moi.

\- Je me serais pas battu avec toi contre les ghost riders si j'en avais eu rien à foutre. Tu n'es pas Tracy, ni Scott, d'ailleurs.

Théo détourna les yeux en secouant la tête.

\- Franchement, on devrait arrêter de parler, ça va mal finir, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Théo se laissa glisser dans le lit et s'allongea, mains sur son ventre et il ferma les yeux. Liam resta immobile, se repassant en tête les paroles de Théo. Ça lui paraissait un peu insensé, mais en même temps, c'était à ses côtés que Théo s'était battu. C'était à lui dont il avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. C'était lui qu'il avait aidé.

Le coeur du loup-garou se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude et Théo rouvrit les yeux, interloqué par le bruit.

\- C'est ton coeur qui bat comme ça ? T'es en train de sentir la colère qui monte ? demanda la chimère en se redressant.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, tu voulais plus causer, il me semble. Je vais bien.

Liam se leva d'un bond de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il resta debout contre le cadre et inspira l'air frais de la nuit en fermant les yeux. Il serra les poings. Ça commençait à l'énerver, son coeur qui battait comme ça, sans prévenir. Il ne savait même pas pour quelle raison c'était arrivé, et c'était dérangeant, vraiment. Surtout avec Théo chez lui.

\- Je crois qu'on a trop évoqué Hayden, souffla simplement Liam.

Il avait lâché cette explication, mais il sentait quelque part que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la jeune fille, sans pouvoir pour autant dire d'où ce phénomène pouvait provenir ni ce qui avait déclenché cette réaction en lui. Liam secoua la tête, refusant de penser que ça pouvait avoir un rapport avec la chimère qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et avec laquelle il commençait à peine à s'entendre.

Le téléphone de Liam vibra sur sa table de nuit et le loup-garou bondit pour le prendre et regarder l'écran. C'était Mason qui l'appelait. Il décrocha rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu penses que le gaz d'aconit des chasseurs qui ont eu Théo peut faire beaucoup de mal à un caméléon ?

\- Je sais pas. Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Corey ?

\- Il est avec moi. Mais on rentrait d'une sortie et on a été attaqué par des chasseurs. Corey a reçu du gaz avant d'entrer dans ma voiture.

\- Il est comment, là ?

\- Assis dans la voiture. Il a l'air d'aller plutôt bien. Un peu surpris et énervé, mais ça va.

\- T'es où exactement ?

\- Devant le fast food, celui qui est près du lycée.

\- Théo et moi, on arrive tout de suite. Ne bougez surtout pas !

Liam raccrocha, ôta son bas de pyjama, passa un bas de jogging gris à toute vitesse, mit son portable dans sa poche et se tourna vers Théo qui le regardait étrangement.

\- Tu viens ! dit-il, sur un ton qui sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une réelle demande et la chimère s'ébroua, sortit du lit d'un bond souple.

\- Bien sûr, annonça-t-elle en faisant luire ses yeux jaunes.

Les deux jeunes sautèrent par la fenêtre et coururent rapidement à l'endroit où Théo avait garé sa voiture.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Mason éloigna son portable de son oreille, le rangea dans sa poche et se retourna pour regarder Corey. Le caméléon avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir. Il le secoua doucement et Corey ouvrit les yeux.

\- Quoi ? On est où ?

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je me sens fatigué. Rentrons à la maison.

\- On ne peut pas tout de suite. J'ai appelé Liam, il va venir avec T-

Et Mason se tut, réalisant soudain qu'il était près de deux heures du matin et que son best venait de lui annoncer au téléphone que Théo et lui allaient arriver. N'était-ce pas un peu étrange ?

\- Il va venir avec Scott ? questionna Corey en refermant les yeux lentement.

\- Non pas avec Scott.

\- Avec qui alors ?

\- Avec Théo.

Corey rouvrit les yeux, étonné. Quoi ? Il tourna son regard perplexe vers Mason et tous deux haussèrent les épaules en même temps.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Une voiture se gara juste derrière celle de Mason et Liam en sortit comme une bombe. Il fonça sur son ami et jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Corey, qui semblait dormir.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il s'est endormi. Il était fatigué tout à coup. Tu crois… tu crois qu'on doit l'emmener chez Deaton ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il faut l'emmener chez Deaton, et je t'annonce que ce qu'il a reçu n'a rien à voir avec ce à quoi j'ai eu droit pour ma part, annonça Théo en s'arrêtant à côté de Liam, le regard braqué sur Mason.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Liam, surpris.

\- L'odeur n'est pas la même. Tu le sentirais toi aussi si tu étais plus concentré pour exploiter tes sens de loup-garou.

Liam décocha un regard meurtrier à la chimère.

\- On va le mettre sur la banquette dans ma voiture. On va aller voir Deaton sans attendre. Je te ramènerai à ta voiture quand on aura terminé, dit Théo en se dirigeant vers Corey. Il le sortit de son siège et le porta sur le dos pour l'emmener à son véhicule.

Mason et Liam le suivirent. Le loup monta à l'avant alors que l'humain prenait place sur la banquette, la tête de son petit ami sur ses cuisses. Théo s'assit derrière le volant et démarra.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Pourquoi Théo porte ton pull de l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée ? demanda Mason, à l'oreille de Liam, une fois qu'ils furent parvenus chez le vétérinaire qui s'occupait déjà du caméléon endormi. Théo était appuyé dans l'encadrement de l'entrée de la salle, bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Longue histoire. Un peu trop longue pour ce soir.

\- Tu sais que je lui fais toujours pas confiance ? Il a beau se montrer sympa, j'y crois pas trop.

Théo fronça les sourcils, levant les yeux vers Mason qui ne parut pas dérangé de savoir que la chimère l'avait entendu. Les deux jeunes se jaugèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Liam détourne la tête de Mason d'une main.

\- Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais, dit-il simplement, puis il tourna son regard vers Corey, allongé sur la table d'examen. Deaton lui faisait subir une batterie de tests à l'aide de divers produits.

\- Je sais ce que c'est. Je sais ce qui a mis votre ami dans cet état.

Liam, Théo et Mason approchèrent de la table d'examen rapidement, pour l'entourer et écouter attentivement le vétérinaire.

\- C'est une forme d'aconit qui vient de la forêt équatoriale. Une espèce très forte. Les caméléons ne sont pas des créatures très puissantes physiquement parlant, ça ne sert donc à rien de s'attaquer à leur force. Les chasseurs savent que ça ne sert à rien et ont donc cherché à attaquer son point fort. Ils s'en sont donc pris directement à son don de camouflage.

\- C'est à dire ? demanda Liam, rapidement.

\- Qu'une fois qu'il se réveillera, il ne pourra plus utiliser son pouvoir. Il restera visible quoi qu'il arrive. Je me demande ce que cherchent à faire les chasseurs avec leurs différents gaz à base d'aconit qu'ils semblent avoir en leur possession.

\- On se pose la même question, grinça Théo.

\- C'est normal. Je crois qu'ils tentent de retirer leurs pouvoirs aux créatures surnaturelles, les unes après les autres. En début de soirée, j'ai trouvé un lion-garou désorienté, incapable de se servir de sa force, qui est pourtant réputée pour lui venir des Dieux et qui n'a pas d'équivalent dans le monde surnaturel.

\- Ils veulent nous affaiblir avant de lancer une vraie attaque. Histoire qu'on ne puisse plus se défendre, fit remarquer Liam et Deaton confirma d'un signe d'acquiescement son hypothèse.

\- Je vais garder votre ami ici, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Peut-être vais-je trouver un remède à son état avant qu'il ne se réveille. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Allez dormir et faites attention à vous.

Mason, Liam et Théo hochèrent la tête. La chimère et le loup sortirent du cabinet, laissant quelques instants d'intimité à Mason.

\- Ils ne m'aiment pas. Ni Corey, ni Mason.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- Peut-être à un peu plus de sympathie. Je viens les aider en pleine nuit et Mason dit qu'il n'a pas confiance en moi.

\- Ne lui en veux pas trop pour ça. Il leur faut du temps. Je lui parlerai au lycée.

Théo haussa les épaules. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture, ouvrit la portière côté conducteur, s'assit à sa place et claqua la porte. Liam se retourna vers le cabinet vétérinaire et, ne voyant pas Mason en sortir, il rejoignit Théo dans la voiture.

\- Tu sais qu'ils sont contre l'idée de t'intégrer à la meute. Scott, Malia, Lydia, Stiles, Mason et Corey. Tout ce que tu as fait contre nous n'a pas aidé. Mais ça peut changer et tu le sais très bien. Ça va demander un peu de patience de ta part, mais ils peuvent changer d'opinion à ton sujet.

\- J'en suis moins persuadé que toi. Je veux pas être le paria de la bande qu'on n'appellera que quand on ne peut pas faire autrement.

\- Je peux comprendre ce tu ressens. Mais tu peux pas leur demander d'effacer aussi facilement tout ce que tu as fait. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que le pardon doit se mériter et que parfois, même si on fait ce qu'il faut, on ne nous pardonne jamais. Si tu veux faire partie de l'équipe, montre que tu mérites ta place dedans.

Théo se mordit la lèvre. Liam avait raison. C'était de sa faute si les membres de la meute ne croyaient pas en lui et ne pensaient pas qu'il puisse changer. Lui-même avait parfois du mal à croire qu'il pouvait peut-être avoir changé.

La portière arrière s'ouvrit et Mason entra dans l'habitacle. Théo alluma le moteur et démarra dès que Mason eut fermé sa portière.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Théo gara sa voiture au même endroit qu'il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la nuit et Liam, Mason et lui en sortirent.

\- T'es sûr que je peux venir chez toi ? demanda Mason, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Faudra juste se faire très discrets. On devrait y arriver.

Liam se dirigea vers sa maison, un peu plus loin dans la rue et Mason le suivit. Soudain le loup s'arrêta net et se retourna. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant Théo, appuyé contre sa voiture, qui ne semblait pas du tout décidé à bouger de là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'attends que vous partiez pour aller me garer ailleurs. Je vais pas pouvoir dormir dans ma voiture dans une rue comme celle-ci. Les flics vont m'embarquer aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Liam fit signe à Mason de l'attendre et il rebroussa chemin pour se planter en face de la chimère.

\- Tu veux plus venir dormir chez moi ? s'étonna Liam.

\- Y a Mason, maintenant.

\- Et alors ?

Théo cligna des yeux, surpris.

\- Tu veux dire que… je pourrais venir aussi ?

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu pourrais pas ? C'est l'occasion de montrer un autre visage de toi à Mason. Je pense que commencer par amadouer mon meilleur ami peut aider pour gagner la confiance de tout le monde. Mason est quelqu'un de juste.

Théo jeta un coup d'œil à Mason, puis crocha son regard dans celui de Liam.

\- Je viens, mais si y a un problème, je pars tout de suite. T'es prévenu.

Liam acquiesça et sentit son coeur s'emballer légèrement. Pour contrer sa gêne, il partit vers Mason, Théo sur ses talons.

* * *

Les trois jeunes hommes entrèrent dans le jardin des Geyer, passèrent par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de Liam et s'assirent devant le lit, sur la moquette, regardant fixement l'écran éteint de la télévision devant eux.

\- Deaton va trouver un remède, dit Liam en murmurant.

Mason soupira.

\- J'espère que tu as raison. On devrait appeler Scott.

\- La situation n'est pas encore hors de contrôle. On peut gérer ça sans Scott, je crois.

Mason tourna la tête brusquement vers Liam.

\- Je croyais que tu avais peur de ne pas gérer sans Scott ?

\- J'ai toujours peur, ça n'a pas changé. Mais je pense quand même qu'on peut y arriver seuls. Je dois pouvoir prouver à mon alpha que je peux gérer les problèmes sans lui.

\- J'suis d'accord avec Liam, dit Théo. Puis il se leva, et s'assit sur le lit.

Mason nota le petit sourire qui fleurit doucement sur les lèvres de Liam et il fronça les sourcils. Y avait un truc étrange, là, quand même. Depuis quand Théo était-il d'accord avec Liam ? Depuis quand le disait-il ? Et surtout, depuis quand ça faisait plaisir à Liam au point qu'il en souriait bêtement ? Mason se leva et regarda alternativement Théo et Liam, puis il s'assit sur le lit de son ami, tout près des pieds de la chimère. Il décida qu'il parlerait avec son best plus tard, là, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Liam se leva, s'étira et Mason lança un regard suspicieux à Théo quand il vit les yeux de ce dernier s'attarder en glissant sur le loup.

La chimère détourna rapidement les yeux, prise en flagrant délit, et se passa la main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Mason, assis au bord du lit, regardait Théo et Liam dormir, l'un à côté de l'autre dans le lit du loup. Il les observa longuement. Se pouvait-il qu'entre ces deux-là, il se passe quelque chose ? Se pouvait-il que Théo ressente quelque chose pour Liam ? Se pouvait-il que Théo ressente des choses , éprouve…. des sentiments ?

Mason n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais en même temps, le regard de la chimère glissant sur Liam avait laissé sous-entendre tellement de choses. Théo appréciait Liam, c'était certain. Mais à quel point ? Et pourquoi ?

Et Liam, appréciait-il Théo ? Était-il avec Théo cette nuit pour une autre raison que d'assurer la surveillance de Beacon Hills ? Devenaient-ils amis ? Ça paraissait tellement improbable que Mason chassa très rapidement cette idée de sa tête. Non, Théo cherchait à manipuler Liam, c'était sûr, et comme il savait déjà qu'il n'y parviendrait pas par la force, il tentait sûrement d'y arriver en incitant Liam à éprouver de la sympathie à son égard.

Mason finit par s'allonger à côté de Liam, le poussant un peu contre le milieu du lit -et contre Théo- pour se faire une place. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

 **Mason a peut-être raison, il se passe un truc là :-)**

 **à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **KitsuneA**


	6. Chapter 5

**Nouveau lundi**

 **nouveau chapitre**

 **pas beaucoup de rw pour cette fic, mais je m'y attendais avec du Thiam, c'est logique.**

 **J'espère que pour ceux et celles qui lisent, ça vous plaît toujours.**

 **Bonne lecture et toujours merci à Calliope pour les corrections**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **.**

Mason ouvrit les yeux quand le réveil de Liam sonna et il sut tout de suite qu'il n'avait clairement pas assez dormi. Il se redressa doucement et vit Liam et Théo en faire autant. Les trois jeunes se dévisagèrent un instant, puis Théo fut le premier à quitter le lit. Mason fut le deuxième et Liam, le dernier. Il sortit aussitôt de la chambre en demandant à ses amis de ne pas faire de bruit. Théo remit ses cheveux en place et Mason l'observa attentivement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire exactement ? demanda Mason.

\- Je remets mes cheveux en place. J'ai beau être une chimère, mes cheveux s'emmêlent quand même quand je dors, mais t'as pas ce problème toi, plaisanta la chimère, d'un ton un peu acide.

\- Je parlais pas de ça.

\- Je sais, j'avais compris. Tu peux pas m'encadrer et t'as peur que je fasse du mal à Liam ou à la meute de Scott.

\- C'est plus ou moins, ça, ouais. C'est pour ça que je te demande ce que tu cherches exactement ? Tu veux briser la meute directement de l'intérieur ?

\- Non. À la base, je veux juste m'occuper l'esprit en donnant un coup de main. Liam avait besoin d'aide pour Beacon Hills, je me suis proposé.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que tu ne cherches pas à répandre le mal autour de toi. Liam est un peu fragilisé en ce moment.

\- Je le sais.

\- Et je suis presque persuadé que c'est pas bon pour lui que tu sois dans les parages.

Mason croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Théo baissa les yeux. Il avait peut-être raison. La chimère se retourna et ferma les yeux, douloureusement. Ça faisait mal de ne pas être pris au sérieux, mais le pire pour lui, c'était de penser que Mason pouvait avoir raison. Il ne faisait peut-être pas du bien à Liam, malgré son désir de l'aider.

Liam entra dans la chambre avec des croissants dans les mains. Il en tendit un à Mason qui le prit sans attendre et l'engloutit avec appétit, puis il se dirigea vers Théo et lui tendit la viennoiserie que la chimère déclina.

\- Ne discute pas. Mange ! grogna Liam et Théo roula les yeux avant de prendre le croissant et de le manger en deux bouchées et demie.

\- Bon, je vous conduis à la voiture de Mason et je vais aller patrouiller un peu.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir au lycée ? demanda Liam.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute au lycée ?

\- Ben, reprendre les cours.

\- On en a déjà parlé. Non merci. Bon, on peut décamper, j'aimerais aller me doucher.

Liam cligna des yeux bêtement. Se doucher ? Mais où ?

\- Où ça ? demanda-t-il, interloqué.

\- J'ai mes adresses pour ça. Bon, on y va dans cinq minutes.

Mason et Liam hochèrent la tête. Liam sortit des habits de son armoire et disparut à nouveau de la chambre. Mason nota le regard de Théo qui ne le quitta pas jusqu'à ce que la porte soit totalement refermée.

Théo croisa les yeux du meilleur ami de Liam et se détourna rapidement.

\- Tu peux arrêter de me dévisager? demanda la chimère, énervée en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Seulement si tu me dis pourquoi tu le regardes de cette façon ? Depuis que je suis ici, c'est la deuxième fois que je remarque cela. Explique-moi !

\- J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, grogna la chimère en se retournant, yeux luisants et crocs menaçants.

\- Liam est mon ami. Je ne te laisserai pas le manipuler de quelque façon que ce soit.

\- Qui te dit que je veux le manipuler ?

\- C'est ce que tu fais toujours.

\- Pas toujours, non, murmura la chimère en baissant la tête.

Mason se demanda une seconde s'il l'avait blessé puis il se traita d'idiot. Ce mec n'avait pas de sentiment, comment aurait-il pu être blessé par ses paroles. C'était grotesque.

Liam revint dans la chambre, passa les bretelles de son sac d'école pour le mettre sur son dos et dit :

\- Bon, on y va ?

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Théo gara sa voiture derrière celle de Mason sur le parking où l'humain l'avait laissée pendant la nuit. Les trois jeunes sortirent de l'habitacle. Mason remercia brièvement Théo et agrippa le bras de Liam pour l'emmener avec lui.

\- On va passer voir Corey et après, on va aller en cours.

Liam s'arrêta et dégagea son bras.

\- J'ai juste deux mots à dire à Théo, attends-moi dans ta voiture, j'arrive.

Mason grinça légèrement des dents, mais fit ce que son ami lui avait demandé. Il entra dans sa voiture, claqua la portière et dirigea le rétro pour bien voir Théo et Liam, qui, debout devant la voiture de la chimère, discutaient.

\- Tu vas patrouiller dans quel quartier ?

\- La zone industrielle, pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais juste savoir, au cas où faudrait te retrouver. Appelle-moi si tu vois quelque chose.

\- Ouais.

Théo se détourna et voulut rejoindre sa voiture, mais Liam le rappela.

\- Quoi ? Ton pote t'attend !

\- Il a deux minutes, quand même. Est-ce que… tu dors chez moi ce soir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. On verra bien ce que je fais ce soir, j'ai une vie aussi en dehors des problèmes des loups de Beacon Hills.

\- Ok… cette histoire de douche…

\- Tu sais que Beacon Hills est entourée de plusieurs campings plus ou moins ouvert à tous ? En général, je vais me doucher là-bas. Il y en a un, j'ai pas besoin de faire partie du camping, suffit juste de donner une pièce à l'accueil et tu as droit à un jeton pour quinze minutes… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, bon sang.

\- Désolé. C'est juste que…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben, ça fait un peu bizarre.

\- Peut-être, mais ça me convient. Je suis libre, j'ai de compte à rendre à personne. Je me débrouille.

\- D'accord. Appelle-moi, ok ?

Théo hocha la tête. Il fit un signe de main et tourna les talons, grimpa dans sa voiture et s'apprêta à démarrer, mais Liam bondit par dessus le capot et tapa à la vitre. Théo la baissa, interloqué.

\- Euh… fais… fais attention à toi.

Et Liam disparut pour courir vers la voiture de Mason. Théo se sentit comme chauffer de l'intérieur. C'était une sensation étrange et il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre avant de se souvenir que sa condition d'être surnaturel ne lui permettait pas d'en avoir. Il regarda la voiture de Mason sortir du parking et un sourire discret détendit les traits de son visage. Il sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort et soupira en se calant dans son siège, les mains serrées sur le volant.

\- C'est la meilleure de l'année ça encore, grogna-t-il, puis il s'ébroua et démarra.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Donc, t'as vraiment pas peur que Théo soit en train de te manipuler ? demanda Mason en conduisant.

\- Je tente de lui faire confiance. Je me dis que si peut-être je lui montre que je crois en lui, il ne tentera rien de mauvais. Il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, quand même. Il ne l'a pas fait par intérêt.

\- Alors tu penses qu'il peut changer ?

\- Je pense qu'il a déjà commencé à changer. Je pense que Scott a tort de penser que la méchanceté est juste dans sa nature. Je pense que c'est la vie qu'il a eu qui l'a rendu comme ça. Je crois pas qu'il soit vraiment mauvais. Et je vais te dire, il m'aide à gérer ma colère et mes transformations et ne me demande même pas quoi que ce soit en retour.

\- Mais donc, il continue de dormir chez toi ?

\- Non, la nuit passée il n'était pas censé être chez moi. J'ai juste eu une crise un peu violente et il a été là pour m'aider. Ensuite, tu as appelé et il est venu avec moi.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Hayden ?

\- Non, et c'est peut-être aussi bien comme ça. J'ai d'autres choses en tête en ce moment. Y a ces chasseurs et leur gaz d'aconit, il y a Beacon Hills qui se retrouve sans alpha, il y a le problème de ma colère que je dois gérer. J'ai pas eu le temps d'appeler Hayden et elle n'a pas appelé non plus, de toute façon.

\- Mais… vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

Liam soupira sans répondre. Franchement, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

* * *

Mason arrêta sa voiture devant le cabinet de Deaton et les deux jeunes en sortirent. Ils entrèrent dans le cabinet et saluèrent l'émissaire. Corey était encore allongé sur la table d'examen et dormait toujours.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Mason.

\- Je crois qu'il est tiré d'affaire, il va conserver ses pouvoirs. Il faut juste attendre qu'il se réveille. J'ai remarqué que les chasseurs mettent une herbe dans leur mélange de gaz d'aconit. Une plante puissante qui donne envie de dormir à ceux qui en inhalent. C'est donc cela qui a endormi Théo l'autre jour et qui fait que votre ami dort encore. Je vous appellerai quand il se sera réveillé. Vous devriez aller en cours.

\- Merci, dit sincèrement Mason. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres closes de Corey et sortit du cabinet pour remonter en voiture, Liam sur ses talons.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Théo gara sa voiture tout près de la zone industrielle et décida qu'aller se promener là-bas à pied serait plus sûr qu'en bagnole pour repérer des intrus. Il avait quitté le parking sur lequel il avait déposé Liam et son best une fois que la voiture de Mason eut complètement disparu de sa vue. Il était allé au camping. Celui qu'il aimait bien et dont le personnel le laissait utiliser une douche en échange d'un petit dollar pour quinze minutes. Il aimait le principe de ne pas être obligé d'être résident dans le camping pour pouvoir profiter des sanitaires. Il avait salué l'homme à la caisse du camping -le gérant-, avait déposé un dollar sur la table, avait prit le jeton que lui avait tendu le gérant et était parti en direction des douches avec un sac sur le dos. Il avait mis son jeton dans la boîte prévue à cet effet, il était entré dans la cabine, s'était déshabillé en faisant attention aux habits prêtés par Liam, avait sortit une serviette éponge de son sac, l'avait installé à côté de la cabine de douche, puis était entré à l'intérieur et avait ouvert le robinet d'eau. Il avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux pour les mouiller correctement, les yeux fermés, la tête penchée en avant, debout sous le jet tiède. Puis il s'était redressé, avait ouvert les yeux et avait rouvert la cabine pour attraper dans son sac le gel-douche qu'il avait oublié. Il l'avait ouvert, en avait versé dans ses mains, sur ses cheveux et s'était savonné de haut en bas en savourant le moment de calme qu'il était en train de vivre enfin. Il appréciait moyen de rester sale plusieurs jours, mais parfois, il avait pas le choix. Parce que parfois, il n'avait pas le dollar nécessaire ou ne pouvait pas se pointer au camping pour diverses raisons, alors franchement, il appréciait de prendre sa douche. Bien plus qu'autrefois.

Il se remit sous le jet en fermant les yeux et laissa l'eau débarrasser son corps du savon. Il pensa à sa vie, telle qu'elle était en ce moment, et à tout ce qui avait changé pour lui depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé tout seul dans son coin. Il pensa à la meute de Scott, aux ghost riders, aux batailles gagnées, à celles perdues aussi. Aux personnes disparues, à celles encore en vie, puis son esprit dériva sur Liam. Liam qui se montrait plutôt gentil avec lui. Liam qui semblait vouloir croire en lui et le soutenir malgré la désapprobation de ses amis. Il n'avait pas le droit de le décevoir. Liam avait confiance en lui, au moins un petit peu et ça comptait pour Théo. Ça comptait parce que Liam comptait pour lui.

Théo arrêta le jet et s'appuya contre le carrelage de la cabine en soupirant. Liam était important pour lui, depuis un moment déjà. C'était même à cause de cette constatation que Théo n'était finalement pas parti de Beacon Hills comme il l'avait prévu à la base.

Liam était devenu important et Théo ne savait ni pourquoi ni depuis quand exactement. Mais il savait qu'il voulait l'aider, le voir, être près de lui, avec lui. Le soutenir et être soutenu en retour et si ça voulait dire qu'il devait changer radicalement, alors ça lui faisait pas peur de faire des efforts. Il fallait que Liam l'apprécie, c'était vital, il le sentait.

La chimère ouvrit les yeux et sortit de la cabine de douche. Elle se sécha, enfila un caleçon, extirpa de son sac, un jean bleu foncé, un t-shirt noir… puis hésita. Théo réfléchit : pouvait-il remettre le pull de Liam ?

Il regarda l'habit en se mordant les lèvres et décida, finalement, de le mettre. Il sortit de la cabine de douche avec ses affaires rangées dans son sac et regagna sa voiture. Il démarra et partit en direction de la zone industrielle.

* * *

Et maintenant, il y était. Les usines s'étendaient devant lui projetant des ombres un peu inquiétantes sur le bitume. Il était là, à marcher dans le pull de Liam et à se demander pourquoi il le portait. À se demander s'il était juste heureux que le loup lui ait prêté quelque chose ou si c'était plus que ça.

Il tourna à l'angle d'un entrepôt et s'arrêta net. Des voix, il entendait des voix.

Il avança avec prudence, les sens aux aguets pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Il s'arrêta à un nouvel angle, se plaqua contre le mur sous une fenêtre et ferma les yeux pour écouter attentivement.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Liam regarda son portable en douce pour la cinquième fois depuis une heure. Le geste n'échappa pas à Mason, tout comme les quatre fois précédentes, d'ailleurs.

\- Un problème ? demanda Mason, à voix basse, sa bouche tout près de l'oreille de son ami.

\- Non. C'est juste… j'aimerais pas rater un appel de Théo. S'il trouve quelque chose…

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'en fais pour ce mec ?

\- Je m'en fais pas pour lui. Je m'en fais pour Beacon Hills. Je te rappelle que Scott m'a demandé de veiller sur la ville.

\- Ouais, et toi, tu confies la surveillance à Théo. Il le sait ça, Scott ?

Liam serra son poing sur sa cuisse. Mason cherchait-il à l'énerver aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Il savait pourtant qu'il avait du mal à gérer sa colère, en ce moment, c'était pas une bonne idée de le provoquer de cette façon.

\- Tu l'as pas dit à Scott que Théo t'aide ?

\- NON ! cria le loup-garou et toutes les têtes de la classe se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Un problème, monsieur Dunbar ? demanda la prof, en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

Liam secoua la tête. Non, il n'avait pas de problème !

\- Tu devrais réciter ton mantra pour te calmer, dit calmement et doucement Mason une fois que la prof eut tourné son regard ailleurs que sur Liam.

\- C'est toi qui m'énerves, là.

\- N'empêche, je pense que Scott devrait être prévenu. Ça risque de pas lui plaire d'apprendre que Théo met son nez dans nos affaires.

Liam explosa. Il se leva d'un bond, renversa son bureau et grogna sur son ami avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en classe. Il ferma les yeux, s'excusa, rouvrit les yeux, redressa sa table, ramassa ses affaires et celles de Mason, les posa sur le bureau et sortit en courant de la salle de classe. Il s'assit sur le premier escalier qu'il vit et se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était quoi son problème ? Franchement. C'était plus possible comme ça. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et appela Hayden. La jeune fille répondit rapidement.

\- Je voulais t'appeler, mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps, s'excusa la jeune femme.

\- On est toujours ensemble ou pas ? demanda directement Liam, puis il fut surpris de sa question. Pourquoi c'était ça qui avait jailli en premier de sa bouche ?

\- T'as pas l'air en forme. Ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment. T'es partie, Stiles, Malia, Lydia et Scott sont partis. Des chasseurs en ville chassent les créatures surnaturelles en leur ôtant leurs pouvoirs avec du gaz à base d'aconit. Corey est allongé sur la table d'examen chez Deaton…

\- Désolée d'être partie, mais je le devais.

\- Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas. Pardon, je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

\- Tu as du mal à maîtriser ta colère ?

\- Ouais, soupira Liam.

\- Il faut que tu trouves quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui peut t'aider.

''J'ai déjà quelqu'un qui m'aide'', faillit dire Liam, mais il se retint. Il ne voulait pas parler de Théo à Hayden. Pas maintenant.

\- On est toujours ensemble ? J'ai besoin de le savoir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens à ce qu'on en parle maintenant ? Tu comptes sortir avec une autre fille, mais tu peux pas, parce que t'es pas certain d'être libre? C'est ça ? Si c'est le cas, tu me déçois Liam. Je pars quelque temps pour le bien de ma famille et la chose la plus importante pour toi semble être de savoir si on est encore en couple ou non. Merci, c'est très sympa de ta part. Tu crois que j'ai pas d'autres problèmes plus importants sur les bras en ce moment ?

\- Tu insinues que je ne suis pas important ? Que notre couple n'est pas important ? s'énerva Liam en se levant.

\- Je me demande si ce n'est pas pour toi qu'il n'est pas important, notre couple. Tu sais quoi, j'ai pas le temps de discuter de ça maintenant, alors bonne journée Liam.

Hayden raccrocha aussi sec, laissant Liam en colère contre elle, mais aussi contre lui même. Le jeune loup serra les poings, enfonçant ses griffes dans ses paumes. Sa respiration se fit saccadée et il grogna en levant la tête quand il entendit une porte claquer plus loin devant lui. Il vit Mason, planté dans le couloir. Son ami approcha, mais Liam recula. Il ne voulait parler à personne, pas maintenant. Il fuit, sortit de l'école, courut dans la rue et décida de rentrer chez lui. Il trouverait bien une excuse en chemin à servir à ses parents.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Théo regagna sa voiture, le plus discrètement possible, le capuchon de son sweat emprunté à Liam enfoncé sur sa tête pour ne pas être reconnu. Il démarra en trombe et partit de la zone à toute vitesse, mettant rapidement le plus de distance possible entre lui et les chasseurs qu'ils avaient repérés dans la vieille usine. Il prit la direction du lycée pour aller chercher Liam, il devait le voir, lui dire ce qu'il avait entendu. C'était urgent. Il fonça dans les rues de Beacon Hills mais soudain, il pila net quand une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue passa devant son capot à toute vitesse. Théo prit deux secondes pour analyser ce qu'il venait de voir et ouvrit la portière à la volée.

\- Tu vas où comme ça ? cria-t-il et la personne qui courait toujours s'arrêta et se retourna.

Liam cligna des yeux bêtement. Vu sa tête, Théo se douta qu'il ne devait pas s'être attendu à voir la chimère ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda Liam, se rapprochant lentement.

\- Je venais te faire mon rapport au lycée. T'es pas censé être en cours ?

Liam grogna, faisant luire ses yeux jaunes et Théo leva les deux mains en guise de signe d'apaisement.

Liam passa devant la chimère, ouvrit la portière côté passager, s'assit sur le siège et claqua la portière. Théo le rejoignit. Liam avait les yeux fermés, le front appuyé contre l'airbag devant lui, les poings serrés, ensanglantés.

\- Hé, ça va pas ? demanda doucement Théo et il posa une main dans le dos de Liam qui releva la tête brusquement et grogna :

\- Je me contrôle pas du tout !

Théo ôta sa main et démarra aussitôt. Il emmena Liam dans un terrain vague, le sortit de force de la voiture et le regarda respirer difficilement quelques secondes avant de lui abattre son poing dans la joue.

\- Reprends-toi ! Tu crois que tu vas tenir combien de temps comme ça ?

Liam leva la tête, le fusilla d'un regard noir et se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber sur le dos dans la poussière. Il se mit sur lui et tenta de le ruer de coups.

\- Ok, défoule-toi, on parlera après, dit Théo et il rendit les armes, se laissant cogner.

Si cela pouvait aider le loup à se calmer, il fallait le laisser faire et il décida de ne pas se défendre. Il se félicita d'avoir ôté le sweat de Liam après être entré dans sa voiture et attendit stoïquement que la crise du jeune homme cesse mais la colère du loup ne semblait pas passer. Il se redressa, et à court d'idée, poussé par une intuition soudaine, il serra le loup contre lui.

Liam cessa de respirer. Son coeur rata un battement et il s'adoucit aussitôt en baissant son regard pour le plonger dans celui de Théo, qui le tenait tout contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grogna le loup.

\- J'en avais marre de me prendre des coups. Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

\- C'est pas important.

\- Pourtant, ça a l'air de l'être.

\- Mason, il a dit que je devais dire à Scott que tu aides à la surveillance de la ville et Hayden… J'ai eu Hayden au téléphone et je sais pas où on en est.

Liam se libéra de l'étreinte de Théo, resta debout face à lui, son regard toujours ancré dans le sien et dit :

\- J'aurais dû dire non quand tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais aider. J'aurais dû te dire de partir de chez moi quand tu t'es réveillé. J'aurais dû tenir tête à Scott et ne pas te prendre chez moi. Tu vois bien que dès que je suis avec toi, c'est le bordel. Je deviens dingue, parce que tu m'énerves à un point que tu n'imagines même pas.

Théo se releva lentement. Il regarda Liam, puis baissa les yeux. Ainsi donc, Liam le détestait ? Il sentit un point douloureux gagner sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux, inspira, et rouvrit les yeux pour regarder Liam.

\- Ok, je vais m'en aller. J'ai plus rien à faire ici à Beacon Hills. Mais d'abord, je vais te dire où se trouve le QG des chasseurs et ce qu'ils prévoient de faire samedi dans la nuit.

Liam redevint aussitôt humain. Il poussa Théo vers sa voiture, ouvrit la portière arrière et obligea la chimère à s'asseoir. Ensuite, il s'installa à côté et claqua la porte.

\- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais.

\- Les chasseurs sont dans une usine de construction de voitures à l'abandon dans la zone industrielle. Ils ont prévu de prendre le contrôle de la ville en répandant partout, à grande échelle, un gaz fabriqué par leurs soins, mélange de plusieurs aconits qui devrait ôter leurs pouvoirs aux loups-garous, mais aussi aux coyotes, aux lion-garous, aux caméléons et ainsi de suite. Ils ont établis des listes complètes de toutes les créatures de Beacon Hills. Ils savent combien il y en a, dans quels quartiers ils vivent et les pouvoirs qu'ils possèdent, ainsi que ce qui les inhibent. Les attaques n'étaient que des tests et un petit aperçu de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire sur une plus grande échelle. Ils travaillent avec des chimistes réputés. Maintenant que tu sais tout ça, sors de ma voiture. J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

\- Tu vas vraiment partir ?

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

Liam baissa la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

\- J'y suis allé un peu fort.

\- Non, pas du tout. T'as juste dit la vérité. Tu le répètes dans ton mantra. Trois choses ne peuvent être dissimulées très longtemps. La lune, le soleil et la vérité. Le soleil se lève chaque jour. La lune est présente presque chaque nuit. La vérité, a souvent plus de mal à éclater, mais là, c'est fait. C'était évident dès le début que j'avais rien à faire dans votre équipe.

Liam releva la tête et regarda par le pare-brise avant. Il soupira. Il baissa la tête et regarda ses mains entres ses genoux. C'était méchant ce qu'il faisait à Théo, mais c'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire pour le bien de la meute. L'entente serait meilleure sans lui dans les parages et la meute comptait plus que tout. Il ne pouvait pas faire voler en éclats tout ce que Scott avait mis du temps et de l'énergie à construire. Ce ne serait pas juste.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

\- T'inquiète, c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment voulu faire partie de la meute. Je comptais te manipuler de toute façon, je peux te l'avouer maintenant.

\- Quoi ? interrogea Liam en relevant la tête, plantant son regard dans celui de Théo.

\- Ne me fais pas la morale. Va en cours, tu devrais y être là. Monte un plan en béton, regroupe du monde et va faire la peau à ces chasseurs de mes deux.

Théo sortit de la voiture et Liam l'imita. Ils se dirigèrent vers le capot et restèrent debout devant. Liam repéra sur le dossier du siège conducteur son sweat de l'équipe de lacrosse, mais il n'en toucha pas un mot à Théo. S'il en avait besoin, il pouvait le garder.

\- Théo…, Liam soupira, hésita, puis finit par murmurer, merci pour ton aide. Pour les chasseurs et pour… tu sais… ma colère et tout ça.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais t'as raison, je provoque plus souvent ta colère que je ne t'aide à la canaliser.

Théo et Liam se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, puis le loup tourna les talons et partit en courant en direction du lycée. Théo monta dans sa voiture et démarra.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Je trouve que ça pue un peu, ton histoire, dit Mason à son ami une fois qu'ils furent en pause pour l'heure de midi.

Ils s'étaient isolés dans un coin de la cour du lycée.

\- J'y crois pas que Théo t'ait donné les infos sans rien vouloir en retour. Il a rien demandé ?

\- Non. Il a juste dit qu'il partait. Fallait qu'il parte. L'entente entre nous, c'est pas possible. Ça servait à rien d'insister, ça allait mal finir. Et, Corey et toi, vous ne l'appréciez pas, il le sait et l'a bien senti. Je comprends qu'il soit parti, finalement. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Bon, et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

\- Je vais aller parler à certaines créatures surnaturelles. On va avoir besoin du plus de monde possible de notre côté et on ira attaquer les chasseurs avant qu'eux le fassent. T'es avec moi ?

\- Toujours, bien sûr.

\- Merci. Des nouvelles de Corey ?

\- Oui, il est réveillé. Deaton dit qu'il va bien. Il lui fait passer des tests.

\- C'est bien ça.

Liam croqua dans son déjeuner mais il sentit un arrière goût amer lui gâcher son sandwich préparé par sa mère le matin même. Quelque chose ne lui convenait pas… pas dans le met, bien sûr, plutôt dans ses émotions. C'était le gros bazar. Tout se bousculait. La joie, les regrets, les remords, la peur, l'angoisse, la colère, le manque. Pus rien ne fonctionnait comme d'habitude. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il prenne un peu de temps pour remettre tout à sa place pour ne pas péter les plombs.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Liam entra dans sa chambre et il s'arrêta net. Sur son lit, bien pliés, trônait une partie des habits qu'il avait prêtés à Théo ces derniers jours, mais pas son sweat. Liam en sourit. Théo l'avait donc gardé. Comme un souvenir, peut-être ? Ou parce qu'il pensait que Liam allait le lui réclamer un jour ? Ou peut-être parce qu'il avait pensé que ça ferait un peu chier à Liam de plus avoir cet habit ? Qui pouvait savoir ce que ça pouvait signifier…

Il déposa son sac sur son lit et sortit son portable de sa poche. Il effaça le numéro de Théo, histoire de ne jamais être tenté de le contacter et s'assit sur son lit. Il sursauta quand son portable vibra dans sa main. C'était Hayden qui l'appelait. Il hésita, mais décrocha finalement :

\- Hey, dit-il, tendrement.

\- Hey, je voulais qu'on parle. Tu es libre, là ?

\- Ouais bien sûr. Écoute, pour ce matin, je suis-

\- T'as raison, on a besoin de savoir où on en est. Moi aussi je me suis posé la question de savoir si on était encore ensemble ou pas et je crois… non, je sais, qu'il vaut mieux qu'on rompe.

La bouche de Liam s'ouvrit toute seule de stupeur. Quoi ?

\- Quoi ? dit-il, ne pouvant sortir rien d'autre de plus élaboré.

\- Il est possible que je ne revienne jamais à Beacon Hills, tu sais, alors ça vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là, toi et moi, avant de trop souffrir d'une situation qui ne serait pas claire.

Liam n'écouta pas la suite, il jeta son téléphone contre le mur et celui-ci explosa littéralement. Il grogna, frappa le bois de sa tête de lit et se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son matelas, le nez dans son oreiller. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça à cette journée de merde. Vraiment ! Comment pouvait-elle avoir pris la décision si rapidement de casser leur couple ? Comment avait-elle pu lui dire ça avec le ton détaché qu'il avait entendu ? Voilà qu'il se retrouvait sans alpha, sans petite amie, avec une ville à protéger et sans aide surnaturelle pour le moment. Corey devait se reposer et Mason ne possédait pas de pouvoirs. Il pensa à Théo et se maudit de l'avoir rejeté comme il l'avait fait. Il ferma les yeux, rageant, les poings serrés sur son oreiller et il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par toutes ces pensées négatives.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Théo était passé au lavomatic, en avait profité pour laver les affaires de Liam -sauf le sweat- et quelques habits à lui, était allé garer sa voiture dans la rue où vivait le loup-garou, était entré dans sa chambre, avait déposé les habits empruntés sur le lit, avait regardé une dernière fois la chambre, puis était sorti. Il avait rejoint sa voiture, avait grimpé dedans, avait claqué la portière et avait démarré. Il était sorti de Beacon Hills quinze minutes plus tard. Il laissait derrière lui une partie de sa vie, mais aussi, et c'était le plus étrange à penser, une partie de son coeur. Un vide l'envahit dès qu'il se mit à rouler sur l'autoroute. Ça faisait mal de se retrouver seul alors qu'il avait pensé que les choses allaient changées pour lui, cette fois. Il serra son volant dans ses mains, faisant blanchir ses jointures et crispa la mâchoire pour ne pas s'énerver. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir fait assez d'efforts pour pouvoir intégrer la meute et garder la confiance de Liam. Il s'en voulut d'avoir dit à Liam qu'il comptait le manipuler, ce n'était pas vrai, mais il avait sorti ça parce que l'attitude du blond l'avait touché plus profondément qu'il n'aurait pensé. Il avait donc voulu mettre de la distance entre Liam et lui avec cette phrase, histoire de moins regretter leur séparation. Et puis, il avait espéré aussi que cette phrase ferait un peu de mal au loup. Mais cette révélation avait glissé sur lui sans provoquer aucune réaction chez lui, comme un rien.

Théo prit la première sortie de l'autoroute et roula ensuite sur les routes calmes de Californie jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Il s'arrêta sur une aire de repos pour dormir. Quand il s'installa sur sa banquette, il prit le pull de Liam, en fit une boule et le cala derrière sa tête en guise de coussin. Puis il ferma les yeux. Mieux valait s'endormir rapidement pour ne plus penser à rien.

* * *

 **C'était pas trop écrit pour bien finir entre eux, ça se sentait quand même.**

 **Sur facebook, j'ai partagé le lien de ce chapitre sur ma page auteur (Ninette.K. page auteure) et postant un dessin fait par Kitto Inagumi exprès pour cette fic. Comme il devait avec ce chapitre, je ne l'ai pas posté avant. Je peux pas vous le montrer sur ce site directement**

 **Sur AO3, il est visible en fin de chapitre.**

 **pensez à la rw qui fait toujours plaisir , merci**

 **à lundi prochain pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **nouveau lundi, nouveau chapitre**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Théo se réveilla en hurlant, couvert de sueur et tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Il regarda autour de lui, affolé, et ne vit aucun danger à l'horizon, il tenta de respirer profondément pour se calmer. Le cauchemar, il l'avait à nouveau fait, mais ce n'était pas sa sœur qui lui avait arraché le coeur, cette fois, c'était Liam. Liam, son visage déformé par un sourire sadique. Liam avec ses yeux surnaturels, ses griffes de garous et ses grognements de bête sauvage incontrôlable. Il lui avait arraché le coeur puis l'avait tendu à la sœur de Théo qui se tenait derrière le loup. Celle-ci avait ricané en regardant l'organe battre dans la main du loup pendant que son frère sentait sa vie lui échapper.

Théo cessa de trembler au bout de cinq minutes et il chercha le pull de Liam. Celui-ci était tombé par terre. Il le ramassa et le mit près de son nez pour en humer l'odeur. Ça sentait Liam et ça le rassura. Ça prouvait qu'il était bien vivant s'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Liam. Il posa sa main sur son coeur et l'écouta battre doucement.

Théo n'avait jamais eu de mantra pour contrôler ses transformations, non, ça avait toujours été son coeur qu'il sentait battre en lui qui l'avait aidé à garder le contrôle. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait d'instinct proposé à Liam d'écouter son coeur pour garder la maîtrise de sa métamorphose. Ça marchait sur lui-même, pourquoi pas sur les autres.

Ce coeur qui n'était pas le sien. Ce coeur qu'il avait volé. La chose qui lui rappelait qu'il était un monstre et quand il disait ce mot, il ne parlait pas du fait d'être une chimère. Ce coeur qui lui rappelait qu'il avait eu une sœur, qu'il l'avait aimée un temps… mais que les médecins lui avaient retourné le cerveau à un moment donné et obligé à commettre l'irréparable. Théo éloigna le pull de son nez et sortit son portable. Il passa en revue sa très maigre liste de contacts et s'arrêta sur le prénom de Liam qui le narguait. Il aurait aimé être avec lui, à côté de lui. L'entendre respirer en dormant, entendre son coeur battre doucement, régulièrement.

La chimère se coucha sur la banquette, le pull de Liam sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Il vit Liam. Ses cheveux blond foncé, ses yeux bleus. Son visage entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte. Il soupira et posa sa main sur son ventre, exactement à l'endroit où quelque chose le chatouillait de l'intérieur. Sensation tout à fait étrange et clairement, toute nouvelle pour lui. Il caressa l'endroit du bout des doigts, puis sentit un autre endroit qui appelait les caresses. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il n'allait quand même pas se toucher le sexe en pensant à Liam. C'était impensable. Il se redressa et resta ébahi, les yeux écarquillés, par les pensées bizarres qui l'assaillaient soudain. Il ne s'était jamais caressé en pensant à quelqu'un de précis, sans doute parce qu'auparavant, il ne connaissait personne. Il ne l'avait jamais fait en pensant à une fille en particulier ou même à des filles tout court, ni à des hommes, en fait. Il ne le faisait que quand il avait besoin de calmer ses nerfs, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui était arrivé souvent dans sa vie, parce qu'il avait les battements de son coeur qui réussissaient à le calmer. Mais là, ce n'était pas une érection habituelle. Il le sentait, parce que ça le chatouillait étrangement, ça chauffait délicieusement. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le besoin de se calmer, c'était _une envie_ de se caresser _, pressante, urgente_. Rien à voir du tout !

Il grogna en se couchant à nouveau et posa le pull de Liam sur le sol. c'était peut-être à cause de cette fichue odeur. Il n'aurait pas dû garder ce sweat. Il aurait dû le rendre à son propriétaire. D'ailleurs, cet habit allait peut-être manquer au dit propriétaire et il le réclamerait bientôt. Allait-il le lui rendre si Liam le demandait ? Sûrement pas ! Il lui jurerait ne pas savoir où il était ou l'avoir jeté, et ce serait réglé. C'est tout ce qui lui restait de Liam, pas question qu'il s'en sépare. D'ailleurs, Théo tendit la main vers le sol, reprit l'habit et le remit sous sa tête. C'était idiot de se poser des questions pour un sweat. Totalement inutile et stupide. Théo ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

La mère de Liam ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de son fils et jeta un œil dans la pièce. Elle se réjouit de voir que Liam était là, sur son lit, couché sur le ventre. Elle rentra et referma la porte. Elle vit le portable de Liam explosé dans un coin et soupira. Ça n'allait visiblement pas aussi bien qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et passa une main tendre dans les cheveux de son fils.

Liam bougea légèrement. Il marmonna quelque chose que sa mère ne comprit pas. Madame Geyer se pencha vers la bouche de son fils et écouta.

\- Peux… pas tout seul….. …. protéger la ville…. Chasseurs…. l'aconit est un poison…

Madame Geyer se redressa. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Des chasseurs ? La conite ? Qu'était-ce donc que cela ? Que signifiait protéger la ville ? Quelle ville ? Beacon Hills ?

Elle songea à réveiller son fils, mais comme celui-ci tourna la tête un peu brusquement, elle se leva du lit d'un bond.

\- Théo… j'ai besoin de toi, murmura Liam et la mère du jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

Qui était Théo ?

Elle décida de quitter la chambre le plus discrètement possible.

* * *

\- Est-ce que tu sais, ce que c'est la conite ? demanda madame Geyer à son mari qui se trouvait dans leur chambre. Il lisait un dossier pour une opération à réaliser le lendemain.

\- Quoi ?

\- La conite, tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Ah, tu veux dire, de l'aconit ? Oui je sais ce que c'est. C'est une fleur qui est un poison pour les humains et certains animaux. Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, dit madame Geyer en s'asseyant, Liam parlait de ça juste avant. Je l'ai entendu le dire pendant son sommeil. Il a dit, l'aconit est un poison.

\- Il l'a peut-être étudié à l'école.

\- Il a aussi parlé de chasseurs et de la nécessité de protéger la ville.

Monsieur Geyer regarda sa femme, interloqué.

\- Il a dit autre chose encore ?

\- Oui, il a dit qu'il ne peut pas tout seul et ensuite, il a dit, Théo, j'ai besoin de toi. Qui est Théo ? Tu connais ?

\- Non, mais j'ai déjà entendu les copains de Liam, Scott et Mason, en parler quand ils sont venus ici un après-midi. Théo… Raeken, je crois, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Ce nom ne me dit rien. Tu penses que c'est important ?

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu te fais trop de souci pour pas grand-chose, il rêvait, c'est tout. Il a sûrement mélangé des choses apprises en cours avec le nom d'un de ses amis.

\- Hmmm.

Madame Geyer fit un petit sourire forcé. Elle n'était pas convaincue que ce n'était rien. Elle se leva du lit et rejoignit le salon. Sur la table basse trônait son ordinateur, ouvert et allumé. Elle ouvrit le moteur de recherche et tapa le mot, aconit. Elle lut la page Wikipédia dédiée à cette plante, puis tapa, aconit Beacon Hills. Sa recherche l'envoya sur une page qui parlait de loups-garous et d'autres créatures sorties tout droit des contes pour gamins de son enfance. Des légendes, somme toute. Elle ferma la page, revint sur le moteur de recherche et tapa Théo Raeken, mais la recherche ne la mena nulle part. Elle ferma l'ordinateur et le reposa sur la table.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Liam ouvrit les yeux et se demanda combien de temps il avait dormi. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil. Il était presque quatre heures du matin. Il se leva, s'étira et sortit de sa chambre pour aller aux toilettes. Le silence régnait en maître dans la maison. Il passa à la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et vit que ses parents lui avaient mis une assiette de côté avec le repas du soir, mais le loup n'avait pas faim. Il prit du soda, s'en versa dans un verre qu'il but d'un trait, puis rangea le soda et ferma le frigo. Il retourna dans sa chambre et sursauta en retenant un cri quand il vit un reflet dans son miroir. Il sortit ses griffes et constata très rapidement que la silhouette appartenait à Mason. Corey était à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? demanda-t-il en fermant la porte doucement.

\- Tu répondais pas à ton portable, et je comprends pourquoi, dit Mason en montrant d'un doigt le téléphone de Liam en morceaux, par terre.

\- Je me suis un peu énervé. J'en aurai rapidement un autre. Je me suis endormi. Vous êtes là depuis quand ?

\- On vient d'arriver. On est entré après qu'on ait vu de la lumière dans ta chambre. Scott nous a appelés. Je lui ai tout expliqué pour ce qui s'est passé avec les chasseurs et le gaz d'aconit. Il a dit qu'il allait trouver de l'aide. On y arrivera pas juste nous trois.

Liam se laissa tomber sur son lit en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- On devrait y aller maintenant.

\- Où ça ? demandèrent Mason et Corey d'une même voix.

\- Là où sont les chasseurs. Il faut qu'on les surprenne. Mason, prête-moi ton portable. Je vais appeler Brett et Lori. Ça fera de l'aide. Eux, ils viendront, je le sais.

Mason haussa les épaules et tendit son portable à Liam qui se leva, se dirigea vers son bureau et chercha dans ses papiers son carnet de notes où il avait écrit les numéros des gens proches de la meute en cas de besoin. Son regard se posa directement sur le nom de Théo. Il avait oublié qu'il figurait sur cette liste. Il l'avait ajouté tout en haut de la page après la bataille avec les ghost riders, pensant que la chimère était désormais une alliée. Il cligna des yeux et sentit la colère monter en lui. Ses yeux devinrent jaunes et il sentit ses griffes sortir. Il se retourna vivement et Mason et Corey sursautèrent.

\- Liam, ça va ?

\- N-non, dit-il, la respiration difficile. Je… je…

Mason, connaissant bien son best, se précipita vers lui et lui tient fermement les épaules.

\- Tu fais une crise d'angoisse, hein ? Faut pas. Pas maintenant. Calme-toi. Récite ton mantra.

\- Il marche pas ce foutu mantra. Il marche plus.

\- Alors, je sais pas, appelle Scott, appelle Hayden. Ou dis-moi ce que je peux faire.

\- T-ton- coeur.

Mason fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Liam posa une main à l'endroit où battait son coeur, mais ça ne calma pas le loup, pas du tout. Le coeur de Mason battait trop vite.

\- Calme-le, que je puisse me calmer.

\- Calmer quoi ?

\- Ton coeur.

Mason ferma les yeux et tenta de respirer calmement. Il sentit son coeur ralentir et battre régulièrement, mais ça ne semblait rien changer à l'état de Liam. Mason rouvrit les yeux, navré.

\- Autre chose, faut tenter autre chose…

Liam repéra un bruit dans la maison, il poussa Mason dans les bras de Corey. Le caméléon se rendit invisible, faisant aussi disparaître son petit ami. Liam plaqua ses deux mains contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra au maximum et une voix dans sa tête souffla :

\- T'entends mon coeur ? Concentre-toi sur ce bruit et uniquement sur ce bruit.

Liam tenta de le faire, le souffle court. Il se concentra jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de battement de coeur se fasse entendre dans sa tête. Les battement du coeur de Théo. Il cala sa respiration dessus et se sentit reprendre le contrôle. Il ouvrit les yeux quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? s'étonna madame Geyer quand elle vit son fils debout dans sa chambre.

\- Je me suis endormi trop tôt. Je fais de l'insomnie. Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Je ne dormais pas. J'étais inquiète pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Un peu de… sport.

\- Chéri, il est quatre heures et demie du matin.

\- Ouais, je sais. Désolé.

Madame Geyer posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils et son regard fut attiré par un nom écrit sur une feuille posée sur le bureau de Liam. Elle regarda attentivement la liste de numéros qui suivait ce nom.

\- Qui est Théo ? demanda madame Geyer et Liam tourna la tête vers elle brusquement, faisant craquer fortement sa nuque.

\- Qui ? s'étonna Liam en regardant dans la même direction que sa mère.

Il vit le papier sur son bureau et l'attrapa, en fit une boule et le jeta dans sa poubelle de bureau.

\- Tu as parlé de lui en dormant quand je suis venu te voir avant le dîner et là, son nom est écrit en grand sur ta feuille, et pas de la même couleur que les autres. On dirait qu'il a été ajouté après les autres.

\- J'ai- j'ai parlé de Théo en dormant ? Que- qu'est-ce j'ai dit ? demanda le jeune homme, horrifié.

\- Tu as dit que tu avais besoin de lui. C'est un ami ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit le loup, trop rapidement à son goût. Il savait que ça paraissait suspect.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, Liam. Tu sais, je suis ta mère. Ne me cache pas des choses, s'il te plaît.

\- Théo n'est pas mon a- Bon, si, c'est un ami, mais de toute façon, il ne vit plus à Beacon Hills.

\- Tu dois aller en cours demain, alors, va te coucher, on parlera de tes amis plus tard, d'accord ?

\- Ouais. OK.

Madame Geyer sourit à son fils et il crut apercevoir une petite lueur de peine dans son regard bleu. Elle quitta la chambre en refermant la porte. Liam s'appuya sur le bois et soupira. Il sursauta quand Corey et Mason redevinrent visibles contre le mur qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il les avait oubliés.

Mason posa un drôle de regard sur lui.

\- Quoi ? demanda Liam, le plus doucement possible.

Mason et Corey se regardèrent et dirent en chœur :

\- Va te coucher, on se voit demain au lycée. On montera un plan pour les chasseurs.

Et ils tournèrent le dos à Liam et sortirent par la fenêtre ouverte.

Le loup-garou se laissa tomber sur son lit, dos contre le matelas, les yeux fixés au plafond. Il se repassa ce bout de nuit dans la tête. Voir le nom de Théo lui avait provoqué une crise de panique, mais entendre les battements de son coeur dans son esprit l'avait calmé. C'était quand même assez étrange, ça. Pris d'un doute, il se leva, s'accroupit devant sa poubelle, récupéra sa liste de numéros et la déplia. Il fixa le nom de Théo, puis regarda les autres. Sa mère avait raison, le nom de la chimère était tout en haut, écrit en plus grand et légèrement décalée de la suite de la liste. Bien sûr, il l'avait ajouté plus tard, mais il aurait pu le mettre en bas de la liste, il y avait plein de place. Or, il l'avait placé tout en haut, comme si c'était pour montrer que Théo était son premier choix. Le premier à appeler en cas de souci. Il posa la liste sur son bureau et se recoucha dans son lit. Il éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux.

Un bruit régulier résonna dans son esprit et il crut d'abord que c'était son propre coeur, mais il n'en était rien, il comprit bien vite qu'il entendait celui de Théo. Il pensa aussitôt que ce son, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l'aidait à garder le contrôle, et qu'il l'avait aidé à le faire dès la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu. En bref, Théo arrivait à lui faire garder le contrôle de sa transformation. Comme Hayden y arrivait autrefois. Il suffisait qu'il pense à elle, et il arrivait à reprendre le contrôle sur la bête qui sommeillait en lui. Mais en même temps, Hayden, surtout au début qu'il la voyait, l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle était souvent responsable de ses pétages de plombs.

Liam ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Hayden, Théo… ils étaient pareils pour lui. Pareils pour son humanité, pareils pour sa colère.

Liam sentit son coeur accélérer. Il avait mis du temps à réaliser qu'Hayden l'énervait parce qu'elle lui plaisait et qu'elle était inaccessible -du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru-. Elle l'énervait parce qu'elle était près de lui et faisait accélérer son coeur et ce qu'il avait prit pour de la haine pour elle, était en réalité de l'amour. Il avait été amoureux d'elle. Il l'aimait, vraiment. Elle déclenchait tant d'émotions en lui qu'il en pétait les plombs… et qui d'autre lui provoquait les mêmes choses depuis qu'il était revenu de son trou ?

Théo ! Théo Raeken.

Liam se passa une main sur le visage. Il était amoureux de Théo Raeken… et il était désormais parti de Beacon Hillls à cause de lui.

Liam se recoucha et se mit sur le côté, en position foetale. Il ferma les yeux et revit Théo dans sa voiture. Il revit Théo à côté de lui dans son lit. Il revit Théo détourner les yeux. Il entendit Théo lui dire :

''- Tu le répètes dans ton mantra. Trois choses ne peuvent être dissimulées très longtemps. La lune, le soleil et la vérité. Le soleil se lève chaque jour. La lune est présente presque chaque nuit. La vérité, a souvent plus de mal à éclater, mais là, c'est fait.''

Mais la vérité ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait dit à Théo. La vérité c'est ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Théo lui faisait poser la main contre son coeur. La vérité c'était le battement de son coeur qui avait eu un raté quand Théo l'avait serré contre lui. La vérité, c'était le coup d'oeil qu'il avait jeté en cachette à Théo quand il était nu sous la douche. La vérité, c'était le joie qu'il avait ressentie en prêtant ses habits à Théo. La vérité, c'était le fait qu'il ait passé sciemment à Théo son sweat, avec son prénom et son numéro de joueur, alors que, soyons sérieux, il aurait pu lui en passer une bonne dizaine d'autres tellement il en avait à foison dans son placard. La vérité c'était con coeur qui s'emballait dès que Théo était dans les parages ou qu'il pensait à lui. La vérité c'était qu'il était tombé amoureux de la chimère.

Liam laissa échapper des larmes silencieuses. Il réalisait cela trop tard, Théo était parti et ça faisait mal.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Théo ouvrit les yeux, plongea son nez dans le sweat de Liam roulé sous sa tête, en huma l'odeur et se redressa lentement. Il prit son portable et vit qu'il avait un appel d'un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il écouta le message qui avait été laissé.

\- Salut Théo. C'est Mason. Je vais être honnête, ça m'arrache la gorge de te dire ça, mais je sais que Liam le fera pas à ma place, alors... bon sang… on a besoin de toi à Beacon Hills. On a besoin d'aide avec les chasseurs. On n'est pas assez nombreux, Liam, Corey et moi. Si t'entends ce message avant vendredi soir, alors ramène-toi et viens nous aider à botter le cul de ces connards.

Théo grinça des dents. Il se foutait carrément de lui ou quoi ? Il le prenait pour qui ? Hein ? Il tenta d'appeler Liam, mais il ne faisait que tomber sur la messagerie. Il finit par regarder sa liste de contacts. Il ne repartirait pas à Beacon Hills, c'était clair, mais il pouvait peut-être trouver de l'aide.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Liam entra dans la cuisine et voulut en ressortir aussitôt, mais son beau-père, debout à côté de la porte, lui attrapa le poignet et le somma de bien vouloir prendre place. C'était louche, ça sentait les problèmes à plein nez. Sa mère affichait un sourire forcé, elle avait mis à la place où devait s'asseoir son fils une assiette remplie des meilleures pâtisseries de Beacon Hills, toutes celles que Liam adorait. Il les regarda quelques secondes avant de lever la tête pour croiser le regard bleu de sa mère. Son beau-père prit place à côté de sa femme et tous deux dévisagèrent Liam.

\- Je prendrai pas l'initiative de commencer, dit Liam en se servant d'une pâtisserie.

\- Bien, alors je le ferai. Dis-moi, d'où connais-tu l'aconit ? demanda monsieur Geyer.

\- Comment vous savez que-

\- Tu en as parlé hier en dormant, coupa la mère de Liam.

\- Ah… ben euh… en bio, vous savez… on a étudié les poisons et… c'est tout.

\- Tu es sûr que ça n'a pas de rapport avec les chasseurs ?

Liam faillit tomber de sa chaise. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

\- J'ai cherché hier soir des informations sur l'aconit. J'ai trouvé la page Wikipédia qui parle de cette plante, puis j'ai trouvé un lien avec Beacon Hills et des légendes autour de créatures surnaturelles. Puis, comme tu avais parlé de chasseurs pendant ton sommeil, j'ai affiné mes recherches dans ce sens-là. Il semblerait que l'aconit soit très utilisé par les chasseurs contre les loups-garous et d'autres espèces plus incroyables les unes que les autres, tout droit sorties des contes d'horreur.

Liam ne prononçait pas un mot, il ne bougeait pas non plus. Sauf ses yeux, qui passaient alternativement de sa mère à son beau-père.

\- Nous avons… déplacé ton lit il y quelques semaines pour nettoyer la moquette et nous avons vu des traces. On aurait dit des griffures qui avaient été faites sur le tapis mais ça ne peut pas venir d'un chat ou d'un chien. N'est-ce pas ? dit monsieur Geyer, regardant son beau-fils droit dans les yeux.

Liam secoua la tête.

\- C'est à cause de ses marques que tu as changé ton lit de place ? Pour les cacher ? Parce qu'avant, ton lit n'était pas à cet endroit.

Liam hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce- Est-ce que… c'est toi qui as fait ça ? questionna la mère du jeune homme, n'osant trop y croire.

Liam hésita. Quelle réponse lui apporterait le moins de problème ?

\- S'il te plaît, montre-nous ! implora sa mère, au bord des larmes et il rendit les armes.

Ses yeux devinrent dorés, ses crocs dépassèrent de ses lèvres et il leva ses mains pourvues de griffes devant les yeux ébahis de ses parents.

\- Oh Dieu, souffla madame Geyer. Tu… tu es…

\- Je suis un loup-garou. J'ai été mordu il y a presque un an par un alpha.

\- Théo ? avança la mère de Liam, mais celui-ci secoua la tête en reprenant son apparence humaine.

\- Scott McCall. Je fais partie de sa meute, ainsi que mes amis. Mason, Corey, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Kira. Certains sont humains et d'autres… Y a un peu de tout. Kitsune, Banshee, coyote-garou, caméléon.

\- Caméléon ? s'étonna monsieur Geyer en arrondissant les yeux.

\- Ouais, je vous expliquerai.

Madame Geyer posa sa main sur le bras de son fils.

\- Merci de nous l'avoir dit.

\- Merci de ne pas m'enfermer dans une cage.

Madame Geyer sourit.

\- Et ce Théo, il fait partie de la meute ?

Liam sentit son coeur rater un battement et il sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement.

\- Heu… pas vraiment. C'est… compliqué.

\- Mais, c'est aussi un… loup-garou ?

\- Ben… pas vraiment non plus.

Non, Théo était plus que ça. Plus qu'un simple loup.

\- C'est une chimère. Il est à moitié loup et à moitié coyote. Je- je peux aller me préparer pour le lycée ?

Monsieur et madame Geyer hochèrent la tête. Liam emporta son assiette de pâtisseries avec lui et quitta la cuisine.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Liam arriva au lycée avec le bus. Il parcourut le couloir, l'esprit un peu ailleurs et faillit percuter Mason qui l'attendait devant son casier.

\- Ce soir alors ? demanda son best et le loup confirma.

\- C'est soit on réussit ce soir, soit on se fait tous attaquer demain et on sait déjà qu'on pourra pas riposter.

\- J'espère que les infos de Théo sont vraies, pas qu'on se retrouve dans un piège.

\- Ne parle plus de Théo. Pour la dernière fois, j'ai confiance en lui, OK ! Je suis persuadé qu'on va trouver les chasseurs pile à l'endroit où il l'a dit et qu'on va pouvoir contrecarrer leurs plans pour nous détruire.

Mason recula d'un pas quand les yeux de Liam devinrent dorés, juste deux secondes.

\- Ok. J'ai essayé de joindre Brett et Lori, mais j'ai pas eu de réponse. J'ai laissé un message. Deaton a demandé à la meute de loups trouvée dans les bois si elle pouvait nous filer un coup de main. Ils ont tous été d'accord.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça.

\- Ouais, par contre, ils ne se battent pas. Ils sont totalement pacifistes, mais ils veulent nous aider à détruire les munitions d'aconit.

\- C'est toujours ça de pris. Pendant qu'on se battra, ils iront dénicher les munitions. Où est Corey ?

\- Il est allé nous chercher un chien de l'Enfer. Ça peut toujours servir et un shérif aussi.

Liam sourit, rassuré.

\- Il ne dira rien à son fils ou à Scott, t'en fais pas. Il juge qu'ils en ont déjà fait assez.

\- Tant mieux, on peut se débrouiller sans Scott et la meute de base, j'en suis certain.

\- Ouais. Et Théo ?

Le coeur de Liam rata un battement -peut-être même deux- et il se sentit rougir.

\- Quoi Théo ? demanda-t-il, essayant de cacher son trouble.

\- Tu veux pas l'appeler ?

\- Non. Laissons-le où il est, c'est bien comme ça. On s'en sortira sans lui.

\- Comme tu le sens. Bon, allons en cours.

Liam rentra chez lui après l'entraînement de lacrosse. Il prit une douche et se prépara mentalement pour la bataille qui devait avoir lieu un plus tard. Il s'échauffa, se détendit, courut sur place, médita, pria même un peu –on sait jamais- mangea, mit son réveil et se coucha tôt. Sauf qu'il n'arriva pas à dormir et resta éveillé, les pensées tournées vers la bataille, le plan… mais pas seulement. Il pensait aussi à Théo et au fait qu'il lui manquait vraiment. Il déclenchait peut-être sa colère, mais Liam aimait l'avoir près de lui. C'était con de ne le réaliser que maintenant. Con et trop tard. Il ferma les yeux, posa sa main droite sur son coeur et il essaya de caler ses battements sur le même rythme que ceux de Théo, d'après ses souvenirs.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Liam retrouva Mason, Corey, Parrish, le shérif Stlinski et la meute de loups de la forêt à l'entrée de la zone industrielle.

\- On ne tue personne. Je les veux tous vivants. Je veux pouvoir les questionner et les faire passer en procès, annonça le shérif et tous acquiescèrent.

Liam entendit un bruit de moteur et s'affola. Une voiture déboula à quelques mètres du petit groupe réuni dans le noir. Elle dérapa sur la route et les phares s'éteignirent en même temps que le moteur. Les portières s'ouvrirent lentement et Liam et les autres se tinrent prêts à combattre. Liam arrondit les yeux quand il vit devant lui un mec bien pus grand que lui qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

\- Brett ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Mason qui haussa les épaules.

\- Ben, j'ai eu Théo au téléphone ce matin. Il m'a dit de venir ici à cette heure-ci et de bien vouloir vous aider à combattre des chasseurs d'un genre un peu spécial.

\- Théo est là ? demanda Liam, la voix remplie d'espoir, et les yeux brillants.

Lori, debout à côté de son frère, secoua la tête par la négative.

\- Non, mais grâce à lui, on a une jolie petite équipe avec nous.

Liam regarda la voiture et cinq personnes en sortirent soudain. Quatre loups garous, dont l'un deux était Derek Hale. Et un chasseur qu'ils connaissaient tous plutôt bien. Chris Argent.

Liam sourit et sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Merde, il n'allait quand même pas pleurer maintenant. Il sentit son coeur battre fortement et ferma les yeux, remerciant Théo silencieusement pour le coup de main bienvenu. Il ne s'était peut-être pas pointé en personne -et ça, Liam le regrettait- mais il avait envoyé du monde -et pas n'importe qui en plus- pour aider Liam et la petite partie de la meute restée à Beacon Hills. Gonflé à bloc, Liam donna une série de directives à tous les combattants et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bâtiment dont Théo avait parlé à pas de… et bien, à pas de loups, bien sûr !


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour**

 **encore un nouveau lundi, donc encore un nouveau chapitre de cette fic :-)**

 **On approche de la fin gentiment mais sûrement.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Liam fit un geste de la main et le shérif ainsi que Parrish déboulèrent dans l'usine désaffectée. Des chasseurs se levèrent aussitôt et pointèrent des fusils d'assaut devant eux.

\- C'est une blague ? Un shérif et son adjoint, tout seul ? ricana un des chasseurs.

Un bruit de chargement d'arme retentit sur la gauche du groupe de chasseurs et tous se tournèrent dans cette direction, pour voir Christopher Argent, arme pointée sur eux.

\- Je croyais que le code devait être respecté. Vous n'êtes pas digne de faire partie des chasseurs.

\- Allons bon, Argent !

Des grognements se firent entendre à droite des chasseurs et ils se retournèrent en pâlissant légèrement. Il se retrouvèrent face à un groupe de loups-garous montrant crocs, griffes et yeux brillants d'une lueur surnaturelle, bleue ou jaune.

\- Tsé, même pas un alpha. C'est quoi cette meute ? railla un blond aux cheveux mi-longs et à l'allure crasseuse.

Un bruit de verre brisé attira l'attention de tout le monde et ils se tournèrent vers le fond de l'usine. Une femme avec un fusil se tenait là, Braeden, à n'en pas douter et un homme à côté d'elle, que tous identifièrent très rapidement comme étant Peter Hale.

\- On nous a demandé d'être vos renforts. Vous direz merci à Scott McCall plus tard, annonça la jeune femme armée.

Liam sourit. Ça s'annonçait très bien cette bataille.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Liam rentra chez lui au petit matin et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. La bataille s'était bien passée -si on pouvait parler ainsi d'une bataille-. Tout le monde était rentré sain et sauf. Certains avaient certes été blessés, mais seulement légèrement. Les chasseurs avaient été maîtrisés et livrés au shérif qui les avait coffrés sans ménagement. Les munitions d'aconit ainsi que toutes les réserves de ce poison avaient été brûlées dans un grand feu de joie. Ils avaient même fait la fête. Tous s'étaient serrés les coudes pour gagner cette bataille. Peter Hale, Argent, Braeden, la meute des bois, Brett, Lori et toute l'équipe de Liam. Il y eut un moment où le combat avait failli basculer en faveur des chasseurs, mais quelqu'un à l'entrée de l'usine avait fait diversion en attirant une partie des ennemis à l'extérieur et les héros du jour avaient pu reprendre l'avantage. Personne n'avait vu qui était venu les aider en secret, mais Liam avait une hypothèse qui ne voulait pas quitter ses pensées. Il l'avait senti -comment, il n'en savait rien- mais il avait ressenti la présence de Théo dans les parages. Il avait d'abord cru que c'était dans sa tête, pour se donner du courage, mais il n'avait au final pas été persuadé que c'était une simple illusion de l'esprit. Il avait si fortement ressenti cette présence qu'il était maintenant presque certain que la chimère avait été dans le coin et les avait aidé dans un moment critique. Mais si elle avait bien été là, alors elle avait effacé ses traces, masqué son odeur et agit dans la discrétion la plus totale.

* * *

Liam tourna la tête et se redressa légèrement quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, puis se refermer doucement. Il leva les yeux et vit sa mère devant lui.

\- Je me demandais si tu allais rentrer.

\- Désolé, j'ai dû aller quelque part pour…, mais Liam ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- Tu te bats, n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme ça que ça marche pour les… les êtres surnaturels ?

\- Ouais. Certaines batailles sont plus difficiles que d'autres et on ne les gagne pas toutes. Cette nuit, c'était une victoire. J'aurais dû te prévenir, mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

\- Tu as sûrement eut bien fait de ne rien me dire. Ton père a discuté avec Mélissa McCall. Elle est au courant depuis longtemps et vous aide, il semblerait. C'est mieux qu'il y ait aussi des adultes avec vous.

\- On est plutôt bien entouré. Des adultes, une infirmière, un shérif, son adjoint qui se trouve être un chien de l'Enfer, la maman de Lydia qui nous couvre pour le lycée quand on doit s'absenter. Un chasseur excellent et des loups-garous.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda madame Geyer, et Liam s'assit sur son lit pour lui faire de la place. Tu n'as pas l'air bien ces derniers temps. Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec le départ de Scott, celui d'Hayden… ou c'est autre chose ?

Liam soupira.

\- Un peu en rapport avec le départ de Scott… par contre, celui d'Hayden, au final, ça tombait plutôt bien. Et y a autre chose… je crois.

\- De quel genre ?

\- Je sais pas trop… les sentiments, je crois. Je pensais pas… m'attacher à quelqu'un et… je m'y suis attaché malgré moi, bien plus que je ne l'aurais dû et que je le voulais. Et… c'est quelqu'un que mes amis n'apprécient pas.

\- Je vois. Tu sais… quand j'ai connu ton beau-père, tes grands-parents m'ont tournés le dos parce qu'il est un homme de couleur. Mais je ne les ai pas écouté, et j'ai bien fait. J'ai fait ma vie comme je l'entendais. Si cette personne est importante pour toi, ne prends pas en compte ce qu'en pensent les autres. Tu risques de passer à côté de quelque chose de précieux.

Madame Geyer passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils.

\- Je suppose que tu ne vas pas au lycée ce matin pour l'entraînement de lacrosse ?

\- Madame Martin nous a fait un mot d'excuse. À moi et à Corey.

\- Je vois. La prochaine fois, je ferai tes mots d'excuse moi-même.

Madame Geyer fit un clin d'oeil et Liam sourit, heureux. La maman se leva du lit, mais son fils la rappela avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre et elle se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà tellement cru détesté quelqu'un que tu pensais que c'était de la haine alors qu'en fait, tu l'aimais ?

Madame Geyer sourit et son visage s'illumina.

\- Oui. Ton père, il me rendait folle de rage. Toujours. Dès que je le voyais, je devenais irritable comme jamais. Je le trouvais trop beau pour être réel. Trop populaire pour que ce soit normal et trop intelligent pour qu'il fréquente la même université que moi. En vrai, j'étais raide dingue de lui. C'est beau d'aimer à ce point, mais c'est aussi dangereux. Il le sait que tu l'aimes ?

Liam secoua la tête. Sa mère partit en fermant doucement la porte, puis le jeune homme se rendit compte à ce moment-là que sa mère avait dit IL et non pas ELLE comme ça aurait été logique. Savait-elle ? Avait-elle compris ? Ou avait-il mal entendu ? Il se recoucha et ferma les yeux. Il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Liam ?

Le jeune homme sursauta en ouvrant les yeux quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il vit sa mère, téléphone en main, devant lui.

\- C'est Scott McCall, annonça-t-elle et elle lui tendit l'appareil.

Elle ressortit de la chambre aussitôt. Liam s'assit sur son lit, approcha l'appareil de son oreille tout en se frottant le visage de sa main libre pour se réveiller.

\- Hey, tout va bien ?

\- On a réussi, Scott. J'ai réussis.

\- Je savais bien que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi pour protéger la ville.

\- Merci pour les renforts, on en avait bien besoin.

\- Il paraît que vous aviez pas mal de monde pour vous donner un coup de main.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et avec Théo, comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Il est parti avant la bataille. On s'est disputé, j'ai dit des choses que je regrette, mais c'est comme ça. Tu sais, Scott, il nous a envoyé des renforts, lui aussi. Il a fait ça pour nous, pour Beacon Hills, pour la meute.

Scott se tut un instant.

\- J'avais peut-être pas autant raison que je le croyais à propos de lui, finalement. Il est capable de changer, apparemment. Je dois te laisser, je vais retourner en cours. Rappelle-moi quand tu auras de nouveau un numéro à toi.

\- Promis.

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- Toi aussi.

Scott raccrocha et Liam en fit de même. Il se leva de son lit, s'étira et sortit de sa chambre. Il était près de deux heures de l'après-midi. Il alla poser le téléphone sur son socle au salon et rejoignit sa mère qui lisait un livre assise sur une chaise longue, sur la terrasse du jardin.

\- J'ai vu, une nuit, quand j'étais enfant, une bête sauvage passer dans la rue où j'habitais. Elle était énorme, couverte de poils et avait les yeux rouges. Quand j'en ai parlé autour de moi, on m'a dit que je devrais regarder moins de films d'horreur. J'ai été persuadée très longtemps que ce que javais vu était réel et que des créatures différentes vivaient autour de nous. Et puis, j'ai fini par me dire que j'avais rêvé, puisque tout le monde semblait le croire.

\- Ils avaient tort, maman. Tu avais raison. Nous sommes réels, il y a beaucoup d'êtres surnaturels qui vivent dans le même monde que les humains.

\- Ce que j'ai vu n'était pas comme toi. Comme Scott ou un autre de tes amis. Il ne dégageait pas de bonnes ondes.

\- Il y a des monstres sanguinaires, ils existent. Et il y a aussi des monstres qui sont humains. Les mêmes lois de la nature s'appliquent à nous : certains sont bons, d'autres vicieux. Moi, je ne suis pas une bête sauvage.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je le sais. Tu es mon fils et je sens bien que tu n'es pas dangereux. Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Tu devrais peut-être.

Liam s'assit sur un transat à côté de sa mère et leva le nez vers le ciel.

\- Il m'arrive parfois d'être à la limite de perdre le contrôle. J'ai déjà blessé certains de mes amis et beaucoup de mes ennemis.

\- Comment fais-tu face à cette part de toi ?

\- J'avais un mantra, avant. Trois choses ne peuvent pas être dissimulées bien longtemps. Le soleil, la lune, la vérité. Ça m'aidait à garder le contrôle mais depuis que Scott est parti, je manque d'un ancrage assez fort pour me permettre de me maîtriser correctement. J'ai été vraiment à deux doigts de devenir une bête sauvage assoiffée de sang.

\- Mais tu ne l'es pas devenu.

\- Non, parce que quelqu'un m'a aidé et j'ai trouvé un autre ancrage. Autre chose que mon mantra pour me calmer.

\- C'est très bien ça.

\- Les battements de son coeur, souffla Liam, fermant les yeux.

Madame Geyer se tourna vers son fils et le scruta longuement.

\- Il est venu chez nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Liam rouvrit les yeux et cligna des paupières, abasourdi.

\- Je vous ai entendu parler pendant la nuit. Je fais pas mal d'insomnie ces temps. Je l'ai entendu te dire d'écouter les battements de son coeur. Je l'ai entendu te dire de te concentrer sur ce bruit et uniquement sur celui-là. Théo, c'est ça hein ?

Liam hocha la tête doucement.

\- C'était pas prévu… en plus, il n'a pas toujours été quelqu'un de bien par le passé.

\- Mais tu es tombé amoureux quand même. Il doit être spécial, alors.

\- Il l'est, pas de doute. Y en a pas deux comme lui. Il était là quand j'avais besoin d'un allié. Il était là quand j'avais besoin d'un ancrage. Il a même été là quand j'avais besoin d'un ami, sauf que je l'ai compris trop tard. J'ai écouté Scott et Mason et Corey qui se méfiaient toujours de lui, et j'ai eu tort. Théo avait changé. Théo a changé.

\- S'il revient, j'aimerais que tu me le présentes.

Liam soupira. Théo revenir ? Rien n'était moins certain.

* * *

Dans le feu de joie que les vainqueurs avaient allumé pour brûler les munitions d'aconit, Liam avait jeté sa liste manuscrite de numéros à contacter en cas d'urgence. Celle sur laquelle le nom et le numéro de Théo figuraient tout en haut, en grand. Pas moyen de le recontacter ainsi, et c'était sûrement mieux pour tout le monde.

* * *

\- Il t'aime aussi ? demanda madame Geyer.

\- J'en sais rien. Je lui ai pas posé la question. C'est un peu tard maintenant, mais je crois… il a changé, mais je sais pas s'il ressent vraiment des sentiments. Théo a une histoire compliquée. Il n'est pas une chimère par hasard. Personne ne naît chimère. Il a été fabriqué par des médecins.

\- OH… ton monde n'a pas fini de me surprendre, on dirait.

\- T'as pas idée, maman, sourit Liam.

Il se leva et disparut dans la maison. Madame Geyer reprit sa lecture.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Théo entra dans sa voiture après être allé acheter un sandwich dans une supérette de quartier. Il posa son repas sur le siège passager et ouvrit sa veste. Il regarda son t-shirt ensanglanté et grinça des dents. Bordel, ça faisait mal. Une balle à l'aconit logée dans son ventre, ça l'empêchait de guérir et il n'était pas arrivé à l'extraire tout seul. Il allait y passer, c'était obligé. Il regarda son sandwich, puis le pull de Liam sur la banquette arrière. Il délaissa son mets, se tortilla pour rejoindre la banquette, s'allongea dessus et prit contre son visage le sweat qui ne sentait presque plus l'odeur du loup. Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Trois jours déjà qu'il errait de gauche à droite loin de Beacon Hills avec une balle dans le bide et l'horrible sensation qu'il mourrait à petit feu.

\- Ce n'est que justice, lui souffla la voix de sa sœur dans sa tête. Maintenant tu sais à quel point c'est douloureux et terrifiant, une mort aussi lente.

Il entendit un rire et serra plus fort le pull de Liam.

\- Laisse-moi au moins crever en paix. Tu feras ce que tu voudras de moi après.

\- T'as pas le droit de me demander de t'épargner. Tu m'as pas fait de cadeau, toi.

\- J'avais neuf ans. J'étais un gosse. J'étais qu'à moitié conscient de ce que je faisais. Je suis prêt à payer pour l'éternité, mais fous-moi la paix jusqu'à ce que cette merde me tue.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Brett pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. Ouaip, c'était bien la voiture de Théo devant lui, pas de doute. Après un week-end entier de recherches, il l'avait enfin trouvé. Il s'approcha et paniqua quand il vit la chimère, ensanglantée, allongée sur la banquette arrière. Il arracha littéralement la portière arrière et secoua Théo qui ouvrit les yeux difficilement.

\- Enfin la Mort vient me prendre après quatre jours de souffrance, merci, dit-il, en refermant les yeux.

Non, Brett n'était pas la mort et il n'était pas décidé à le laisser crever là maintenant.

\- Dis pas de connerie, grinça-t-il.

Il sortit la chimère de la voiture, la prit sur son dos et l'emporta avec lui pour se rendre à l'hôpital le plus proche.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Théo ouvrit un œil, le referma et ouvrit l'autre. Puis les deux. Tout était blanc autour de lui et ça sentait bizarre. Il se redressa en grimaçant et s'assit sur ce qui ressemblait à un lit… attendez, ça n'y ressemblait pas, c'était un lit d'hôpital, pas de doute. La mort devait ressembler à tout sauf à un hôpital, ça, il en était certain.

\- Bon sang, t'en as mis du temps à te réveiller. Bienvenue parmi nous.

Théo tourna la tête et vit Brett, assit dans un fauteuil près de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, idiot. T'étais en train de crever dans ta bagnole à trois cent trente kilomètres de Beacon Hills. Comment et quand t'es-tu pris une balle ?

\- Peu importe.

\- Moi je sais. T'étais là, vendredi soir. T'étais à l'usine des chasseurs. T'as fait diversion pour nous aider.

Théo ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma sans rien dire.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais passer totalement inaperçu ?

\- Je m'en fichais. Je cherchais pas à être invisible, juste à être utile en cas de besoin.

\- Merci en tout cas. Tu nous as aidé. On n'y serait peut-être pas arrivé sans toi.

Brett se tut et scruta la chimère. Puis il se leva et posa quelque chose sur ses jambes.

\- Tu tenais ça dans tes bras quand je t'ai trouvé agonisant dans ta voiture. J'y suis retourné après t'avoir emmené aux urgences pour la mettre à l'abri. J'ai trouvé ça sur le parking juste à côté. J'ai pensé que c'était important.

Théo prit dans ses mains le pull de Liam, bien plié et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Bordel, il n'allait quand même pas chialer maintenant.

Brett le regarda prendre le pull contre lui et il sourit, amusé.

\- Tu devrais retourner à Beacon Hills, dit Brett en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Ta gueule, Brett !

Le loup secoua la tête en souriant. Théo se donnait des airs de dur parfois, alors qu'au final, il avait le coeur tendre, ça se voyait. Ce n'était pas un mauvais type.

\- Si tu lui dis pas à Liam que tu étais à l'usine, je le ferai. Je vais au lycée de Beacon Hills le 15 novembre pour un match de lacrosse amical. Remets-toi bien. Ta voiture est dans le garage qui se trouve au coin de la rue de l'hôpital. Je l'ai apportée là-bas parce que j'ai arraché la portière pour te sauver. J'ai pris à ma charge les réparations et j'ai jeté ton sandwich. Il puait ton truc, c'était infect.

Brett voulut fermer la porte, mais Théo le rappela.

\- Je… Merci.

Brett sourit et ferma doucement la porte.

Théo releva le haut du lit et cala son dos contre le coussin moelleux. Bon sang, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu accès à autant de luxe pour lui. Il ferma les yeux, approcha le pull de Liam de son nez et inspira profondément.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Deux mois et demi plus tard :

Liam était différent, Mason le voyait bien. Il était plus calme qu'auparavant, plus serein, plus souriant aussi. Quand il se sentait perdre le contrôle, il fermait les yeux, posait une main sur son coeur et se concentrait -sur quoi exactement ? Ça restait un mystère- mais ça le calmait et lui évitait les explosions de colère.

C'était calme à Beacon Hills, depuis presque deux mois, et ça faisait du bien. Pouvoir juste prendre le temps de vivre, c'était bon ça. Mason ne s'en lassait pas.

\- On joue ce soir contre Devenford. Ça va aller ? demanda Mason à Liam, assis à côté de lui sur les gradins.

\- On va leur mettre la raclée de leur vie.

Mason rit à gorge déployée.

\- Tu me fais trop rire, mec. J'aime bien te voir comme ça, t'as l'air en forme et heureux.

\- Je le suis, crois-moi. Beacon Hills est calme, la meute est soudée, on s'est fait de nouveau amis, de nouveaux alliés. C'est parfait. Je sais que je peux protéger la ville sans avoir besoin que Scott soit présent tout le temps. J'ai pas grand-chose à demander de plus. Mes parents sont au courant pour le surnaturel et ils le prennent bien.

\- Et, t'es amoureux, affirma Mason en faisant un clin d'oeil à son best.

Liam cligna des yeux, étonné.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu croyais que je le verrais pas. C'est écrit sur ta tronche, mec. Je sais pas encore de qui, mais je vais finir par savoir de quelle fille il s'agit.

Liam éclata de rire. Une fille ! Ben il allait pouvoir chercher encore longtemps. Liam se leva en secouant la tête.

\- Dis-moi au moins si elle est dans le lycée, cria Mason à Liam qui s'en allait en direction de l'établissement scolaire.

\- Non, tu trouveras jamais. Désolé. Cherche encore.

Mason fronça les sourcils. Mmmh, il finirait par trouver. Il se leva et courut vers le lycée pour rattraper son ami.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Liam faisait des pompes dans sa chambre, fenêtre grande ouverte quand une odeur lui fit lever le nez. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange. Une odeur lointaine qui lui rappelait celle d'un coyote. Il se pencha à la fenêtre mais ne vit rien aux alentours. Soudain, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

Madame Geyer qui était assise au salon se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle vit sur le seuil un jeune homme. Environ du même âge que son fils, peut-être à peine plus âgé. Des yeux verts, des cheveux bruns. Il semblait mesurer quelques centimètres de plus que Liam.

\- Je peux vous aider, jeune homme ? demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

\- Bonjour. Euh… est-ce que Liam Dunbar est à la maison ?

Madame Geyer acquiesça.

\- Il est ici, dans sa chambre. Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

\- Je m'appelle Théo Raeken.

Madame Geyer sentit que quelqu'un la poussait sur le côté et vit son fils, se plantant devant le fameux Théo, yeux écarquillés, bouche ouverte. Les deux jeunes se dévisagèrent pendant deux bonnes longues minutes, puis Liam attrapa le poignet de Théo, le tira contre lui pour le faire entrer et le plaqua durement contre le mur à côté de la porte.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? s'énerva aussitôt Liam. Tu pouvais pas appeler ou envoyer un message ?

\- J'ai pensé que tu me répondrais peut-être pas et que c'était mieux que je vienne directement ici.

Liam abattit son poing sur le nez de Théo et celui-ci grogna en se plaquant une main sur la zone qui avait reçu le coup. Ses yeux devinrent jaunes et ceux de Liam aussi, presque en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi t'es parti ? Pourquoi t'es pas revenu plus tôt ? Pourquoi tu reviens maintenant ?

\- Je peux pas répondre à tout en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais tout ce temps à… je sais même pas où tu étais.

\- Laisse-moi en placer une, cria la chimère.

\- NOON ! répliqua le loup en hurlant et il commença à respirer plus fort. Madame Geyer vit les griffes de son fils s'enfoncer dans le poignet de Théo et elle voulut aider le jeune homme qui était venu pour voir Liam à lui échapper, mais la chimère fut plus rapide. Il posa la main libre de Liam sur son torse et chuchota.

\- Calme-toi. Tu entends mon coeur qui bat ?

Liam hocha la tête en grognant. Un son guttural qui devait venir du plus profond de son être. Sa mère recula. Elle avait déjà vu Liam transformé, mais ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état-là.

\- Alors concentre-toi sur ce bruit et uniquement sur ce bruit. Ferme les yeux.

Liam obéit et sa respiration se fit petit à petit plus douce. Ses griffes disparurent, il cessa de grogner et quand il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Théo, ils étaient bleus.

Liam se retourna soudain brusquement et regarda sa mère, un peu horrifiée.

\- Pardon maman, j'ai oublié que tu étais là.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien. Je suis contente de rencontrer Théo. C'est un charmant jeune homme à première vue.

Et elle fit un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître au salon, le sourire aux lèvres.

Liam soupira, attrapa la main de la chimère et la tira à sa suite jusqu'à sa chambre. Il claqua la porte et s'appuya dessus, sans lâcher la main de Théo.

\- Pourquoi tu reviens maintenant ?

\- Je voulais pas que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui t'en parle.

\- Me parler de quoi ? s'étonna Liam en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Du fait que… j'étais à l'usine le soir où vous avez battu les chasseurs.

\- Je sais que tu étais là. Enfin non, j'en étais pas à cent pour cent certain, mais il me semblait fortement avoir ressenti ta présence. J'aurais aimé que tu me fasses savoir clairement que tu serais là pour nous épauler.

\- C'était mieux comme ça. Je voulais juste aider mais sans… que tu le saches. Le but était simplement que je surveille et intervienne en cas de besoin.

\- En gros, t'as fait l'appât quand il a fallu.

\- C'est mon rôle, non ? C'est toi qui l'as dit, pas moi.

Liam secoua la tête.

\- Les choses ont changé. Je te faisais pas totalement confiance à l'époque où j'ai dit ça.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- J'ai confiance en toi. Je serais prêt à mettre ma vie entre tes mains, s'il le fallait.

\- Je serais prêt à mettre la mienne entre les tiennes. Au fait, si t'avais pas envoyé Brett me trouver, je serais pas en face de toi aujourd'hui.

Liam rougit. Ah bon, Théo savait que ça venait de lui. Mince.

\- Franchement, j'ai dû lui casser les pieds un sacré moment pour qu'il m'avoue que tu lui avais demandé de me chercher pour voir si j'allais bien après la bataille. Alors, heureusement que tu lui a demandé de venir, parce que, je te dois la vie.

Les yeux de Liam s'arrondirent de surprise.

\- Je me suis pris une balle à l'aconit par un des chasseurs. Quand Brett m'a trouvé, j'étais pas loin de crever, seul comme un con dans ma bagnole avec ton pull dans mes bras. Seul truc qui me raccrochait à toi et à la vie. Il m'a emmené à l'hosto et comme tu peux le voir, je vais mieux.

Liam projeta son poing dans la joue de Théo et la chimère vacilla en arrière.

\- Idiot, t'aurais pu mourir. Si t'avais dit que tu serais là, ce serait pas arrivé. T'aurais pu crever et j'en aurais peut-être rien su ! Bon sang, c'est pas correct ! Tu as pas le droit de me faire ça.

\- De te faire ça ? s'étonna Théo, un peu d'espoir illuminant son regard.

\- Crever. T'as pas le droit. Pas sans moi, grogna Liam, ses yeux passant au jaune.

Théo sourit.

\- Sérieux… si je devais mourir, tu voudrais mourir avec moi ?

Liam sentit la gêne l'envahir. Il en avait trop dit, là. Il détourna les yeux.

\- Oublie.

\- Oh non, je peux pas oublier ça, pas quand ça vient de toi en plus. Je mourrais pour toi, tu le sais ça ?

Liam tourna la tête pour regarder Théo dans les yeux. Sérieux ? Il mourrait pour lui ?

\- Je mourrais aussi pour toi, dit le loup, convaincu qu'il avait au final bien fait de parler un peu trop vite, sans réfléchir. La vérité était sortit spontanément de sa bouche et c'était bien.

\- Sérieux, on a pas l'air un peu con à se renvoyer nos phrases ? J'veux pas dire, mais là tout de suite, tu ressembles pas au Liam que je connais et je ne ressemble pas vraiment à moi-même.

Liam se mit à rire.

\- J'ai un match tout à l'heure.

\- Je le sais. Quand Brett était à l'hôpital à mon réveil, il a dit que vous aviez un match amical ce soir. Il a dit qu'il te dirait tout à mon sujet si je le faisais pas moi-même.

\- Tu veux dire que t'es revenu à cause d'un ultimatum ?

\- Non. Parce que quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital, il a juré qu'il allait pas le faire. Que c'était pas son rôle. Il a dit ça juste pour me faire réfléchir. Je suis là aujourd'hui parce que c'est juste le bon moment. Je suis pas comme les autres jeunes de mon âge. J'ai pas eu des cours sur plusieurs années, moi, pour comprendre. Je savais pas, je comprenais pas. C'est Brett qui m'a appris.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? cria Liam perdu.

\- De… mais de sentiments. Parce que je savais pas que… tu sais… qu'on pouvait tomber amoureux de cette façon. Que c'était ça… s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un. Avoir envie d'être avec lui. Avoir besoin d'être avec lui. Ressentir le besoin dans tous les pores de sa propre peau. Entendre son prénom dans chaque battement de ton propre coeur. Tu comprends ? Je le savais pas. C'est Brett qui a pris le temps de m'expliquer, de m'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que je ressentais pour un idiot de loup-garou qui ne faisait que me rejeter quand je tentais de m'accrocher.

\- Je suis désolé. Ça m'énervait que tu sois aussi gentil, aussi prévenant. Aussi prêt à m'aider. Je pensais… un peu, que tu jouais avec moi. Je pensais te détester profondément parce que chaque fois que t'étais près de moi ou même que je pensais à toi, y avait un truc qui montait en moi. Cette chaleur que j'ai interprétée comme étant de la colère. Que j'ai laissée s'exprimer en colère.

\- Tu sais, les gens ne ressentent qu'une seule émotion à la fois, Liam. C'est pas de ta faute. Presque tout passe par la colère chez toi, je l'ai appris trop tard. J'étais déjà partit et je… j'osais pas revenir. J'avais pas ma place ici. Pas ma place dans la meute. Pas ma place dans ta vie.

\- C'est moi ou, on est vraiment des abrutis ?

\- Je pense la même chose. On est des abrutis. Mais aussi, c'était pas le bon moment, soyons honnêtes. Maintenant, j'ai réfléchi de mon côté.

\- J'ai réfléchi du mien aussi.

Liam et Théo se regardèrent sans bouger, puis le téléphone du loup sonna et les deux jeunes sursautèrent.

\- Merde le match. Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Non, j'ai un rendez-vous quelque part. Mais après…

\- Viens dormir ici, s'il te plaît.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Bien sûr que non, mais je te le propose parce que j'ai pas le choix, ma mère tient à te connaître.

Liam sourit et Théo l'imita. Ils se regardèrent encore une minute, puis Liam ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, ils en sortirent, longèrent le couloir, passèrent la porte d'entrée en disant au revoir à madame Geyer qui les regarda passer et sortirent dans la rue. Le début de soirée était frais. Liam remonta le col de son pull. Théo frissonna. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Mason qui attendait devant l'allée. Liam monta à l'arrière, fit un signe de la main à Théo et Mason démarra, non sans afficher l'air le plus surpris du monde.

* * *

\- Tu devrais fermer la bouche, tu risques d'avaler un moucheron, plaisanta Liam quand la voiture fut au bout de la rue.

\- Qu'est-ce que Théo fout ici ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Trop longue pour ce soir, répondit Liam, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Théo monta dans sa voiture, s'assit sur le siège conducteur, ferma la portière, passa le pull de Liam pour ne pas devoir allumer le chauffage et démarra. Il conduisit doucement dans les rues de Beacon Hills et se sentit étrangement chez lui. Il s'arrêta dans une petite ruelle pas très loin du lycée public et sortit de sa voiture. Il se dirigea vers un petit immeuble et serra la main de l'homme qui l'attendait à l'entrée.

\- Théo Raeken, je vous ai contacté par téléphone la semaine passée pour le studio qui est à louer dans votre immeuble.

L'homme invita Théo à le suivre.

* * *

 **Théo est revenu :-) c'est chouette, hein ?**

 **Je sais que dans la fin de cette fic, on sait pas trop ce qu'il a foutu pendant son absence, notre Théo, par contre, j'ai écrit un bonus pour cette fic avec justement une explication plus claire de ce qu'il faisait, où il était et en quoi Brett l'a aidé :-)**

 **Il sera posté après la fin de la fic, bien sûr. Alors, un peu de patience, chers lecteurs.**

 **à lundi prochain**

 **KitsuneA**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour**

 **OH;,, voici donc déjà le dernier chapitre de cette fic.**

 **Il ne restera plus que l'épilogue à mettre la semaine prochain et c'est fini.**

 **Je vous remercie déjà de l'avoir lue, suivi, commenté 3**

 **J'espère que cette fin vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Le lycée public de Beacon Hills avait perdu le match, mais pour Liam, ce n'était vraiment pas grave. Il s'en fichait même un peu, à dire vrai. Il avait d'autres pensées en tête bien plus intéressantes que ce match de lacrosse. C'étaient Théo et son retour qui accaparaient ses pensées. Il sentit son coeur battre plus rapidement alors qu'il se changeait devant son casier.

\- Toi, t'a vu Théo, souffla Brett derrière lui et Liam se retourna, son haut de maillot dans les mains.

\- Il paraît que je dois te remercier.

\- J'ai pas fait grand-chose, tu sais. Je n'ai fait qu'être avec lui quand il était à l'hosto et je suis juste allé le voir de temps en temps après sa sortie. Je l'ai tout simplement écouté me parler de toi et je lui ai dit ce que j'en pensais.

\- Merci d'être allé voir comment il allait après la bataille à l'usine. Sans toi, il serait… mort.

Brett hocha la tête.

\- J'imagine que tu viendras pas faire la fête chez moi ce soir ?

Liam secoua la tête, navré.

\- Je comprends.

Brett tourna les talons. Liam termina de se changer, ferma son casier et sortit des vestiaires. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine quand il vit Théo, debout dans le couloir, bras croisés.

\- Tu m'attendais ?

\- Non, je suis venu chercher le coach, évidemment.

Liam sourit. Ok, ça avait été une question stupide.

\- Vous avez perdu ?

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas bien grave.

\- Tu fais un piètre capitaine si tu t'en fiches que ton équipe gagne ou pas.

\- Ce soir, je m'en fiche. Les autres fois, je m'en préoccupe un peu plus.

Liam et Théo marchèrent côte à côte pour se diriger vers la sortie du lycée. Il croisèrent Mason en chemin qui s'abstint de dire quelque chose et se contenta d'attendre son petit ami.

\- Faudra que je parle avec Mason, peut-être ce week-end, ou lundi. Il risque de me faire la tête si je le mets pas au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- T'as pas de compte à lui rendre.

\- Non, t'as raison, c'est vrai. Mais il est mon meilleur ami, et je tiens à ce qu'il sache tout.

Théo ne répondit rien. Il monta dans sa voiture après l'avoir déverrouillée, s'assit sur son siège et attendit que Liam soit installé et ait fermé la portière pour démarrer.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Monsieur Geyer se souvint d'avoir déjà vu Théo Raeken devant chez lui quand il le vit arriver avec Liam. Il le salua chaleureusement et les garçons disparurent dans la chambre de Liam.

\- Donc, ce jeune homme, c'est quelque chose comme, le petit ami de Liam ? demanda monsieur Geyer à sa femme qui dressait la table pour quatre personnes.

\- C'est ça, sauf que pour le moment, Liam ne l'a pas présenté officiellement de cette façon. On attendra qu'il le fasse avant de leur dire quoi que ce soit. Faisons comme s'ils étaient juste amis.

* * *

Liam ouvrit son armoire, prit des habits et referma l'armoire. Il se retourna et regarda Théo, assis sur son lit.

\- Je… je vais aller me doucher. Tu sais… le match…

\- Je sais. Tu veux que je t'attende ici ?

\- C'est égal. Ici, ou tu peux aller vers mes parents ou m'accompagner dans la salle de bain et…

Liam piqua un fard et détourna le regard en se raclant la gorge. Fallait qu'il réfléchisse plus souvent avant de parler. Il se faisait parfois penser à Stiles. Théo, qui affichait en général un air sûr de lui, rougit et le fait qu'il était mal à l'aise se lut clairement sur son visage.

\- Oublie. Attends-moi ici, j'en ai pour dix minutes, maximum.

Théo acquiesça.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Théo est revenu. Est-ce que Liam lui a demandé de revenir à Beacon Hills ? Pour quoi faire ? demanda Mason, faisant les cent pas dans les vestiaires du lycée tout en parlant à Corey qui se changeait tranquillement.

\- J'en sais pas plus que toi. Je savais même pas qu'il était revenu avant que tu me le dises à l'instant. Tu l'as vu ?

\- Ouais, il sortait avec Liam de sa maison quand je suis allé le chercher pour le match.

\- Il a dit quelque chose ?

\- Qui Liam ?

\- Non, Théo !

\- Non ! Pas un mot, même pas salut. Remarque, je ne l'ai pas salué non plus, j'étais trop surpris par sa présence. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ? Et chez Liam en plus.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais si ça t'inquiète à ce point, on peux aller voir chez Liam.

Mason sourit. Ah ouais, ça c'était une idée qui lui plaisait bien.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Liam revint dans sa chambre, vêtu d'un ensemble de training noir et vert et il s'assit sur son lit à côté de Théo qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Je vais revenir au lycée, annonça Théo et Liam tourna la tête brusquement vers lui.

\- Euh… wow… C'est cool.

\- T'as pas l'air emballé.

\- Si bien sûr que je le suis. Je suis juste surpris. Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Ouais. C'était soit je reprenais le chemin de l'école, soit je passais ma vie dans ma bagnole. J'aime bien ma voiture, mais j'en ai un peu ras le bol de dormir dedans.

\- Mais, où vas-tu vivre ? Chez moi ?

\- Non. Je suis allé tout à l'heure chercher les clés du petit studio dans lequel je vais habiter, tout près du lycée. En fait, je suis allé voir une assistante sociale le mois passé. Je suis pas encore majeur, alors elle m'a pris sous son aile. Elle m'aide pour l'argent dont j'ai besoin, mais en contrepartie, j'ai dû promettre de continuer mes études. C'était pas négociable.

\- Je suis convaincu que c'est une bonne chose que tu termines le lycée puis que tu ailles à l'université.

\- On verra.

\- Il faut… il faut que je te présente à mes parents quand même et que je leur demande si tu peux dormir ici. Je sais pas vraiment quoi leur dire.

\- Comment tu vois la situation entre nous ? Tu me considères comme ton ami ?

\- Bien sûr. T'es mon ami, pas de doute là-dessus.

\- Ben ça tombe bien, parce que je te considère aussi comme mon ami.

\- Parfait.

Liam se tut et détourna le regard pour scruter ses doigts s'entortillant entre eux. Il sentit son coeur s'affoler et Théo posa soudain sa main sur la sienne.

\- Te mets pas à stresser. T'as peur de quoi ?

\- De rien. Viens, on va aller rejoindre mes parents. Je pense qu'ils nous attendent pour le repas.

Théo hocha la tête et suivit Liam hors de sa chambre.

* * *

L'atmosphère était tendue à table. Ça se sentait que certains voulaient parler, mais ils ne savaient visiblement pas quoi dire. Madame Geyer levait souvent les yeux vers Liam et Théo, mais elle ne semblait pas décidée à communiquer avec eux. Monsieur Geyer avait constamment l'air d'être sur le point de poser une question, mais il ne le faisait pas. Liam finit par soupirer et se lança :

\- Théo peut dormir ici ?

Madame et monsieur Geyer se regardèrent quelques secondes.

\- Eh bien, nous avons une chambre d'amis, mais… je suppose que vous avez déjà dormi ensemble ?

\- Ouais, mais les circonstances étaient… différentes. Vous ne deviez pas savoir que Théo était ici parce que vous ignoriez tout du surnaturel à ce moment-là.

Monsieur Geyer se racla la gorge bruyamment.

\- Bon, je vais quand même poser la question parce que je pense que c'est important. Vous sortez ensemble ?

Liam ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt pour se mordre les lèvres avec ses dents. Théo le regarda furtivement, puis dévisagea le beau-père de son ami.

\- Le terme est un peu vague.

\- Ce n'est pas vague. Soit vous sortez ensemble, et à votre âge, il y a très souvent des relations sexuelles qui entrent en ligne de compte, et dans ce cas là, je ne suis pas d'accord pour que vous dormiez dans la même chambre. Soit vous ne sortez pas ensemble et vous êtes seulement de bons amis et dans ce cas-là, le fait que vous partagiez le même lit cette nuit ne me dérange pas.

Liam sentit son coeur s'affoler et il nota le petit sourire en coin de Théo qui devait avoir entendu les battements frénétiques.

\- On va peut-être y aller doucement, parlons pas de relations sexuelles dès maintenant. Si déjà, Liam et moi, on se fout pas sur la tronche pendant vingt-quatre heures, ce sera déjà pas mal, croyez-moi. J'suis pas du genre à faire de grandes déclarations et à offrir des peluches en cadeau. Comptez pas sur moi pour ça.

Liam éclata de rire. Ça lui faisait plaisir de retrouver Théo tel qu'il le connaissait. À l'aise, un peu arrogant et légèrement cinglant.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… Est-ce que tes parents sont au courant que tu veux dormir chez nous ?

\- J'ai pas de parents, ça règle le problème.

\- L'histoire de Théo est un peu compliquée. C'est juste pour ce soir et on va pas… coucher ensemble.

\- De toute façon, toi, tu connais les règles de la maison. On en a déjà parlé quand tu étais avec Hayden.

Théo grogna malgré lui et ses yeux devinrent jaunes.

\- Hem… juste un conseil, ne parle pas d'Hayden devant un être surnaturel qui est mi-loup, mi-coyote. Je pense que c'est pas un bon plan.

\- Je vois. Bon…

\- Je suis d'accord pour que vous dormiez dans la même chambre. Peu importe si vous partagez le même lit ou pas. Vous êtes assez grands pour savoir où se placent les limites de la décence et le respect des autres personnes vivant sous le même toit. Et si vous vous battez, merci de ne pas réveiller tout le quartier. Je ne veux plus devoir répondre aux questions des voisins par des mensonges, dit madame Geyer en repoussant doucement son assiette encore à moitié pleine.

Théo la regarda faire et fronça les sourcils en humant l'air discrètement. Ses yeux s'arrondirent quand il décela quelque chose, qui visiblement, devait être encore inconnu de Liam.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Mason se hissa par la fenêtre dans la chambre de Liam et Corey le suivit de près. La chambre était vide, les jeunes étaient sûrement à table avec les parents de Liam.

\- Bon, on va se placer vers le bureau, se cacher et attendre qu'ils reviennent. Je suis convaincu qu'il se passe un truc pas net. Théo n'est certainement pas revenu sans raison.

\- On devrait peut-être pas faire ça et plutôt venir voir Liam quand il sera seul et discuter avec lui directement. Il risque de mal le prendre si on se fait surprendre. Je suis pas assez fort pour nous protéger tous les deux contre un loup-garou comme Liam et contre une chimère telle que Théo.

\- Je te protégerai, alors.

Corey soupira en se pinçant les lèvres. Il se plaça devant le bureau de Liam avec Mason et ses côtés et lui prit la main. Ils se volatilisèrent aussitôt. La porte de la chambre de Liam s'ouvrit moins de cinq minutes plus tard.

Théo s'allongea sur le lit de Liam en riant.

\- Je trouve ça assez marrant le fait d'avoir des parents, finalement.

\- C'est pas drôle. Ils se préoccupent de moi, tu sais. Un peu trop des fois, mais ils ne sont pas méchants.

\- Et à votre âge, y a souvent des relations sexuelles qui entrent en ligne de compte, singea Théo, la voix légèrement plus aiguë que d'habitude.

\- Arrête de faire l'abruti, sinon je te jette par la fenêtre, menaça Liam, les yeux brillant d'une belle lueur dorée.

\- J'ai peur, plaisanta Théo avec le sourire et Liam bondit sur lui, s'assit sur son ventre, ses mains tenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête pour l'immobiliser.

\- Ta mère a dit qu'on devait pas se battre, souffla Théo, le regard ancré dans celui de Liam au-dessus de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit. Elle a dit de pas réveiller le quartier. On fait pas de bruit, là.

Théo donna un coup de reins contre le haut et Liam fut déstabilisé. Il lâcha les poignets de la chimère et s'écrasa presque sur lui, ses coudes de chaque côté de la tête de Théo.

Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre et Théo sentit son coeur s'emballer.

\- C'est censé être le moment magique où tu me roules un patin d'enfer ? plaisanta la chimère pour cacher son trouble. Liam lui abattit son poing sur la joue avec force.

\- La Vache ! cria Théo.

Le loup se releva d'un bond et regarda la chimère se redresser lentement en se frottant la joue.

\- T'y va pas de main mortes, toi.

\- Ne m'énerve pas si tu veux pas te ramasser un pain dans la tronche.

Théo sourit, content de lui et se leva. Il se planta face à Liam, agrippa l'un de ses poignets avec sa main et passa l'autre sur la nuque du loup. Puis il tira Liam de toutes ses forces contre lui et tous deux basculèrent sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous ? s'énerva Liam, tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte de Théo.

\- En fait, j'y tiens à ce baiser, dit-il doucement et Liam cessa tout mouvement, plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts qui le dévisageaient.

Le loup se pinça les lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait si dur, mais il fallait visiblement du courage pour embrasser quelqu'un. L'aimer simplement ne suffisait parfois pas pour sauter le pas.

Théo détourna les yeux et se redressa, faisant automatiquement bouger Liam qui le surplombait.

\- C'est pas grave, dit-il et il voulut sortit du lit, mais Liam passa ses bras autour de sa gorge, le fit basculer contre son torse et la chimère se retrouva avec l'arrière de sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

Théo ferma les yeux, le coeur battant et il sentit la chaleur de Liam irradier dans tout son corps quand celui-ci posa une main tendre sur sa joue. Une main, certes pourvue de griffes, mais pas menaçante.

\- Je suis pas du genre à supplier qui que ce soit, souffla la chimère et le loup approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il hésita, puis combla le dernier millimètre entre leurs lèvres.

* * *

Mason était figé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir cela se produire entre Liam et Théo. Ça lui avait brièvement traversé l'esprit à un moment donné, mais pas au point d'y croire. Même pas un instant. Et là, il était avec Corey, tous deux invisibles dans la chambre de Liam, et assistait, ébahi, à un baiser entre le loup et la chimère. Bordel, ça ne leur ressemblait pas, mais que c'était beau.

\- Aie !

Liam et Théo sursautèrent quand ils entendirent un petit cri aigu provenant du fond de la chambre du loup. Ils sortirent griffes et crocs en moins d'une demi seconde et leurs yeux s' illuminèrent en même temps. Mason soupira et Corey n'eut pas d'autre choix que de faire cesser son pouvoir de camouflage. Liam écarquilla les yeux alors que Théo se ruait sur le caméléon. Il le plaqua contre le bureau de Liam et grogna, menaçant.

\- Désolé, dit le caméléon, mains levées en guise de signe d'apaisement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre ? demanda Liam, redevenant humain et s'approchant de son meilleur ami.

\- Ben… je me faisais du souci de savoir que Théo serait ici avec toi, alors je voulais veiller sur toi, incognito et… Corey s'est cogné contre ton bureau. Faut dire qu'on s'attendait pas à vous voir vous embrasser.

\- Théo ne me fera pas de mal, arrête de tout le temps penser ça, Mason.

\- Par contre, je peux en faire sans problème au caméléon qui te sert de petit copain. Ça me fait pas peur.

Mason se montra outré et Liam secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de Théo, le prit par les épaules et lui fit doucement lâcher Corey. La chimère le regarda et redevint humain.

\- Ok, je vais lui rien faire. Il a de la chance d'être un pote de Liam.

Corey se redressa et expira l'air qu'il avait retenu dans ses poumons, sous l'emprise de la peur. Il passa devant Théo rapidement pour aller se réfugier auprès de son petit ami.

\- C'est plutôt cool cette soirée. Je sais maintenant qu'on va pouvoir faire des sorties de couples dans les boîtes gays, dit Mason avec le sourire.

Liam et Théo firent luire leurs yeux jaunes en même temps et grognèrent en choeur :

\- Sortez de cette chambre, rentrez chez vous !

Mason et Corey ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Je suis presque certain qu'il doit exister une barrière anti-caméléon dans un livre de druide ou un sort dans le genre.

Liam ricana, couché dans son lit à côté de Théo.

\- Je vais demander à Deaton de trouver ça et je vais en mettre partout dans ta chambre, autour de ta maison, sur le toit et dans toute la rue.

\- Mais tais-toi, arrête de délirer. J'ai besoin de sommeil. On parlera de ça demain.

Liam posa sa main gauche sur sa cuisse et ferma les yeux. Théo cessa de parler et écouta le souffle régulier de Liam. Puis son coeur qui battait doucement. Il déglutit et attrapa le petit doigt de Liam avec le sien, crochant les deux ensemble. Liam rouvrit les yeux, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-t-il en chuchotant.

\- Je vais pas te prendre la main, quand même, rêve pas.

Liam sourit, plia son doigt pour le crocher à celui de Théo et ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil l'engloutir doucement.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Liam ouvrit les yeux le premier et se redressa lentement en se passant une main sur les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers Théo qui dormait encore du sommeil du juste. Liam regarda l'heure sur son réveil. Mmm, déjà neuf heures. Il s'étira et sentit Théo bouger à côté de lui.

\- Hey, dit Liam, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Hey, répondit Théo en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les rabattre vers l'arrière tout en se redressant.

\- C'est un peu bizarre, hein ? demanda Liam, un peu gêné.

\- Ouais. Un peu. J'ai des choses à faire cet après-midi, je dois m'installer dans mon studio. l'assistante sociale va passer demain, elle compte sur moi.

\- Tu reviendras quand au lycée ?

\- Mercredi. Pas avant. Je vais faire la fin de l'année en deuxième année, même si je l'avais validée dans mon ancien lycée et l'année prochaine, je refais la terminale, complète, cette fois.

\- Pour hier soir… tu sais, quand Mason et Corey nous ont interrompus… je… je suis désolé. Je voulais vraiment que ce baiser soit génial, et parfait, et super… mais ça a été un peu raté.

\- C'est pas grave, tu sais. On va pas s'arrêter à un seul baiser. Viens ce soir à mon studio et les conditions seront optimales pour un nouveau premier baiser, réussi, cette fois.

Liam sortit du lit, Théo l'imita et les deux jeunes se rendirent à la cuisine. Madame Geyer était assise devant un bol de café qui semblait froid depuis un moment.

\- Tout va bien, maman ? demanda Liam, un peu étonné. Y a une odeur étrange ce matin, je trouve.

Théo regarda la mère de son ami et celle-ci comprit qu'il savait déjà, lui. Sûrement l'avait-il senti. Ses sens étant certainement plus développés que ceux de Liam qui débutait un peu sa carrière en temps que loup-garou.

\- Je suppose que c'est l'odeur qui vient du bébé.

\- Quel bébé ? s'étonna Liam en regardant partout autour d'eux.

\- Celui qui est dans mon ventre, mon chéri.

Liam se figea, cligna des yeux. Quoi ? ... Puis il comprit.

\- Tu vas avoir un bébé ?

\- C'est ça. Je ne voulais pas te le dire trop tôt, mais visiblement on ne peut pas cacher certaines choses très longtemps à des loups-garous.

\- Tu le savais ? demanda Liam à Théo en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je l'ai senti hier soir pendant le repas.

\- T'aurais pu me le dire, grogna Liam. Ça aurait été sympa de me mettre au courant.

\- C'était pas mon rôle. C'est quand même mieux que ça vienne de ta maman que de moi.

Liam grogna, puis se calma assez rapidement. Théo avait raison.

\- Donc, ça veut dire que j'aurai une petite sœur ou un petit frère ?

Madame Geyer acquiesça. Ben oui, ça voulait dire ça, en effet.

\- Oui, mais dans environ six mois, pas avant.

Liam sourit, se servit à déjeuner et s'assit à la table, Théo à côté de lui.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Théo et toi, ensemble, c'est juste énorme, dit Mason, enjoué, quand il vint chez Liam le samedi après-midi, une fois que Théo fut parti du domicile des Geyer-Dunbar. C'est la nouvelle la plus dingue du siècle.

\- T'en fais pas un peu trop ?

\- Mec, je savais même pas que t'étais gay en plus. Imagine ma surprise.

\- Alors, je suis pas gay, ça c'est sûr.

\- Ouais peu importe. Ou bi comme Brett ou Théosexuel…

\- Théosexuel ? Liam s'étrangla à moitié.

\- Ou peu importe. Ça reste surprenant et intense. Comment vous en êtes arrivés, là, hein ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, mais je pense que cette fois, j'ai le temps de te la raconter.

Mason s'assit confortablement sur le lit de Liam.

\- Je suis toute ouïe et libre jusqu'à vingt heures ce soir.

Liam s'assit à côté de son best et commença à parler, remontant tout au début, quand il avait vu Théo pour la première fois.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Théo s'assit sur le lit qu'il venait de terminer de monter dans son petit studio composé d'une seule pièce à vivre, d'une toute petite cuisine cachée derrière un paravent et d'une salle de bain minuscule attenante à la chambre. Il regarda autour de lui. Bon c'était tout petit, mais mieux que sa voiture, tout de même. Ça lui conviendrait parfaitement. En même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il défit son sac, installa les quelques rares affaires qu'il possédait dans une petite armoire déjà présente dans la pièce et mit le pull de Liam sur un cintre, accroché à la porte de l'armoire. Parfait ! Tout était parfait.

Liam avait prévu de passer chez lui dans la soirée, alors la chimère s'activa à rendre l'endroit le plus sympathique possible. Fallait faire bonne impression.

* * *

Liam frappa à la porte à vingt heures trente pile. Théo ouvrit la porte avec le sourire. Il attrapa la main du loup et le tira dans le studio. Il referma la porte et plaqua Liam contre, son corps collé au sien.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? demanda Liam, un peu moqueur.

Théo secoua la tête en faisant luire ses yeux dorés.

\- Tu m'as coupé dans mon élan, grogna la chimère en reculant d'un pas.

Liam se sentit mal à l'aise. Zut ! Théo avait voulu prendre l'initiative de l'embrasser et lui avait tout foutu par terre avec sa phrase débile.

Il secoua la tête, attrapa le t-shirt de Théo à deux mains et l'approcha de lui pour coller ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Liam sentit une main de Théo dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa hanche et il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de la chimère. Franchement, les baisers d'Hayden avaient été géniaux, mais ceux de Théo les surpassaient largement. Ils étaient fabuleux.

\- Celui-là était parfait, souffla Théo, son front appuyé contre celui de Liam.

\- J'suis sûr qu'on peut faire encore mieux si on s'entraîne.

Théo sourit.

\- T'as sûrement raison. On continue ?

Liam posa ses lèvres sur celles de Théo…

* * *

 **Cette fin toute mielleuse... trop pour vous, ou ça va ?**

 **J'ai hésité à faire différemment, mais finalement, cette fin-là s'est imposée plus d'autres.**

 **à lundi prochain**

 **KitsuneA**


	10. Epilogue

**Et c'est la fin de cette fic.**

 **On y est cette fois.**

 **Merci de l'avoir suivie, lue, commentée, aimée.**

 **Merci à Calliope**

 **Merci à tous**

 **KitsuneA**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

\- Tu la fermes, tu me laisses parler ! dit Liam, regardant Théo droit dans les yeux.

\- Déstresse sinon tu vas finir par faire une crise de panique et je vais devoir te frapper, encore, plaisanta la chimère en retour.

\- T'es pas drôle.

\- Je sais, j'ai jamais prétendu que je l'étais. C'est toi qui rigoles à mes conneries, pas moi.

Liam frappa son petit ami sur l'épaule.

\- Laisse-moi parler, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Théo acquiesça. Liam inspira pour se donner du courage, puis il frappa à la porte de la maison Stilinski. La meute avait une réunion et il devait s'y présenter. Sauf qu'il était venu avec Théo, sans que son alpha n'en soit averti et il comptait bien faire accepter la chimère dans la Meute McCall. C'était le bon moment. Ça faisait huit mois que Théo et Liam étaient ensemble. Peu de monde le savait, surtout pas les plus âgés de la meute, mais là, c'était le moment de dire la vérité et de revendiquer une place que Théo méritait amplement.

Scott sourit quand il vit son bêta mais il se renfrogna lorsqu'il vit Théo le suivre de près.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? demanda-t-il, montrant Théo d'un signe de tête fort peu sympathique.

\- Tout le monde sait que ça fait des mois qu'il est à Beacon Hills, même toi, je te l'avais dit au téléphone. Il est même au lycée avec moi, tu le sais ça et il nous aide dans nos batailles et contre nos ennemis. Il est venu avec moi parce que je voudrais te demander de l'intégrer à la meute.

L'alpha grogna légèrement.

\- Enfin, il s'agit de Théo, tout de même, dit Scott, clairement réticent.

\- Il le sait, il me connaît bien, on partage le même lit une nuit sur deux depuis huit mois, annonça Théo avec le sourire et Liam se retourna vers lui pour lui décocher un regard noir.

La bouche de Scott s'ouvrit toute seule sous le coup de la stupeur. Celles de Stiles, Malia et Kira en firent de même. Lydia se contenta de hausser les épaules -elle avait sûrement compris depuis un bon moment-.

\- Il a changé Scott et tu le sais, comme nous tous ici. Il est temps qu'il ait sa place parmi nous.

Scott hésita. Il savait qu'intégrer Théo à la meute, c'était lui reconnaître un statut qu'il n'était pas entièrement d'accord de lui attribuer. Celui de bêta, au même titre que Liam. Le pouvait-il vraiment ?

Il regarda Liam, puis Théo, puis le reste de la meute, puis revint sur Théo et Liam qui se tenaient côte à côte. Il ferma les yeux et écouta leurs coeurs battant régulièrement à l'unisson. Les deux avaient l'air pleinement honnêtes. Mais c'était tout de même Théo Raeken, et ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Scott fit signe à Théo et Liam de bien vouloir aller l'attendre à l'étage et la chimère et le loup partirent ensemble et montèrent l'escalier.

* * *

\- J'en étais sûr, il ne veut pas. Il ne voudra jamais. Il ne me pardonnera pas.

\- Ne t'énerve pas maintenant, c'est pas la bonne solution. Il va y réfléchir, c'est déjà mieux que rien, crois-moi.

\- Tu y crois toi ? Tu crois qu'il va m'accepter dans SA meute ? Hein ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- T'es vraiment naïf, mon pauvre Liam.

Le loup plaqua la chimère contre le mur en grognant.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on se batte ? Je te mets une raclée à chaque fois. Je suis une chimère, je serai toujours plus puissant que toi.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on en arrive à sortir nos griffes et nos crocs ? On sait bien comment ça se termine entre nous, ce genre de trucs.

\- J'ai deux versions moi. Soit on finit avec des blessures qu'on doit guérir et on se fait la gueule pendant des heures, soit on finit au pieu et c'est juste le pied total.

Liam rougit en reculant. Oui, lui aussi savait bien comment les disputes entre Théo et lui finissaient. Et il y avait une version qu'il préférait nettement entre les deux. Il regarda la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et montra d'un signe de tête un canapé en cuir brun qui faisait face à une télé éteinte.

\- Si on se bat, y a pas grand chose qui en souffrira et si on décide de finir l'un dans l'autre, y a un canapé qui nous tend les bras.

Théo pouffa.

\- T'es incroyable quand même.

\- Tu le savais pas ?

\- Si, je commence même à avoir l'habitude. Mais bon, si l'alpha nous trouve en train de nous battre ou de faire l'amour, je suis pas certain qu'il va apprécier.

\- Tant pis, dit Liam, en haussant les épaules, un regard provocateur braqué sur Théo.

\- Tu m'auras pas. Pas maintenant. On n'est pas là pour ça.

\- T'es pas marrant, bouda Liam en croisant les bras sur son torse et Théo secoua la tête. Il s'assit sur le canapé et Liam le rejoignit. Ils attendirent en silence, mains dans la main, que Scott les rappelle ou vienne les voir.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Scott les regarda se lever face à lui et attendre, leurs coeurs battant à l'unisson, le verdict.

\- J'ai pris ma décision. Je vais être totalement honnête, je suis pas totalement convaincu que toi, Théo, tu sois vraiment de notre côté, mais je peux pas dire que tu n'as pas fait des efforts depuis plus d'un an. T'as été là, tu nous as aidé et visiblement, tu as plus aidé Liam que je ne l'avais imaginé. Tu as su nous berner par le passé et j'avoue que ce côté manipulateur chez toi me fait peur, mais, je suis d'accord pour t'ingérer à la meute en tant que bêta au même titre que Liam.

Le visage de Théo passa de la surprise à la joie et il soupira de bonheur. Il lâcha la main de Liam et s'approcha de l'alpha.

\- Merci, dit-il et il tendit sa main à Scott qui la lui serra.

Liam s'approcha de son alpha et le prit dans ses bras, le visage rayonnant de joie. Ça avait pris du temps, mais Scott avait changé d'avis sur Théo. Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais Théo s'était accroché à l'espoir de faire enfin partie de la meute, objectif qui lui tenait à coeur depuis un bon moment. Théo avait été irréprochable, c'était donc normal qu'il ait sa place dans la meute.

Les trois jeunes descendirent à l'étage inférieur et les autres membres de la meute félicitèrent Théo.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Franchement, j'y croyais plus, je te le jure. J'étais sûr que Scott allait dire non.

\- Mais il a dit oui parce que tu l'as mérité. Tu as ta place dans notre meute, c'est irréfutable. Je suis fier de toi.

Théo arrondit les yeux et il sentit une chaleur irradier son coeur.

\- J'aime bien l'effet que ça fait. Redis-le encore une fois.

Liam surplomba Théo en se couchant sur lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

\- Je suis fier de toi… et je t'aime !

Théo ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Avait-il bien entendu ? Liam venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Vraiment ? C'était pas un rêve ?

La chimère roula dans le lit pour inverser leur position, surplombant le loup à son tour.

\- Finalement, c'est toi qui l'as dit le premier. Comme pour le baiser, c'était toi aussi qui es passé à l'acte le premier.

\- Tu abuses pour le baiser. C'est toi qui me l'avais demandé.

\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité, espèce de fleur bleue.

Liam grogna, fit briller ses yeux et montra les crocs.

\- T'es le bon qui cause, t'es encore plus fleur bleue que moi, même si tu ne l'avoues pas, ricana-t-il et il tourna la tête vers une peluche qui trônait sur sa table de nuit. Cadeau offert par Théo pour leur 4ème mois de relation.

\- J'avais pas d'autre idée ce jour-là, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Ouais, on va dire ça. Bon… tu me le dis ou je vais devoir attendre encore ?

\- Te dire quoi ? demanda la chimère, feignant ne pas voir où Liam voulait en venir.

\- Me dire que tu m'aimes, idiot !

\- Alors là, non. Je le dirai pas si tu me le demandes, ça perd de son charme tout de même.

\- J'avais oublié ton grand côté romantique, dit Liam en roulant les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas de côté romantique, grinça la chimère.

Liam pouffa.

\- Bien sûr que non, voyons. Pas toi, pas le puissant Théodore Raeken.

La chimère plaqua Liam contre le matelas en grognant fortement, énervé.

\- Ne m'appelle pas par ce prénom horrible.

Liam sourit.

\- Touché !

Le loup opéra un nouveau renversement de situation et se retrouva sur la chimère.

\- J'aime bien quand tu t'énerves, t'es beau.

\- Tu veux pas arrêter ton trip guimauve, là ? Je vais bientôt me sentir mal.

Liam et Théo se dévisagèrent longuement et le loup approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de son petit ami. La chimère ouvrit la bouche et murmura :

\- Liam, je t-

Mais la sonnerie du portable de Liam cassa ce moment d'intimité abruptement et le loup faillit jeter son téléphone contre le mur. Il répondit tout de même, parce que le nom de Scott s'affichait sur l'écran.

\- Y a des djinns en ville, j'ai besoin de toi et de Théo. Venez tout de suite chez moi, y en a quatre qui nous attaquent, Malia et moi.

\- On arrive, répondit le loup, déçu en quittant le corps chaud de son amoureux pour se lever du lit et s'habiller rapidement. Théo en fit de même. Liam raccrocha et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, attendit que Théo soit sorti, ferma la porte, la verrouilla et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la voiture de la chimère.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Une fois sorti de la voiture, Liam voulu se précipiter dans la maison de Scott, mais Théo le retint d'une main ferme sur son poignet.

\- Quoi ! s'énerva le loup.

Théo posa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres et dit :

\- Je t'aime.

Et Liam crut que son coeur allait exploser. Il mit quelques secondes à réagir et rattrapa Théo qui avait déjà pénétré dans la maison McCall.

\- Tu choisis toujours aussi mal ton moment, toi, hein ?

\- Je sais, mais c'est dans ma nature, je crois.

Théo fit un clin d'œil et Liam acquiesça. Il n'avait pas tort sur ce coup-là.

Le loup et la chimère sortirent leurs griffes en même temps quand ils se retrouvèrent en face de deux djinns qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir plaisanter. Ils montrèrent les dents et firent luire leurs yeux dorés. D'un même mouvement, ils sautèrent sur les ennemis.

Scott parlerait même plus tard de cette bataille en disant que les deux amoureux étaient tout le temps en parfaite synchronisation. Preuve irréfutable qu'ils allaient bien ensemble et étaient fais l'un pour l'autre.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Pas trop guimauve la fin ?**

 **Un peu quand même, mais bon, ils devaient bien y avoir droit au moins un fois :-)**

 **Ah en fait... c'est fini, oui, mais pas totalement, parce que y a encore le bonus qui sera ajouté- (quand ?, je sais pas) mais bientôt, c'est sûr.**

 **Restez à l'affût si vous voulez le lire.**

 **Je rappelle que ce sera une suite de moments entre Brett et Théo pendant que ce dernier n'était pas à Beacon Hills.**


	11. Bonus1

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Comme promis, voici 1 bonus pour cette fic. (il y en aura deux.)**

 **C'était trop long, j'ai dû découper.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

L'infirmière quitta la chambre de Théo Raeken après lui avoir annoncé qu'il pourrait sortir le lendemain matin. Le jeune homme ferme les yeux, prêt à se reposer un peu, mais il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il rouvrit les yeux, un peu grincheux, et vit Brett entrer. Le loup-garou s'assit dans le fauteuil présent dans la chambre et regarda fixement la chimère.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pour que tu me dévisages de la sorte ? T'as craqué pour moi ou quoi ?

Brett pouffa.

\- T'es pas mon genre et t'es trop p'tit, en plus. Tu vas mieux, ça se voit.

\- Ouais. D'ailleurs, demain matin je pourrai sortir et reprendre ma vie tranquille.

\- Tu vas vivre où ? Dans ta voiture ? Ah ben non, elle est encore au garage.

\- Ouais, parce que tu as arraché la portière.

\- Et je t'ai juste sauvé la vie, mais ouais, t'as raison, la portière était plus importante.

Théo baissa les yeux.

\- T'aurais dû me laisser crever, je le méritais après tout.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. En tout cas, ça semblait pas être ton heure. La prochaine fois peut-être. J'tai trouvé une place dans un refuge pour jeunes.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi faire ? J'ai pas besoin de me retrouver entouré de gamins de douze ans orphelins.

\- Mais t'as besoin de quelqu'un qui peut t'aider à remonter la pente. Sérieux, tu vis dans ta voiture et tu bouffes des sandwich moisis. T'as pas l'impression que t'es pas loin du fond du trou, là ?

\- J'ai rien demandé.

\- Ouais, je sais, mais j'ai décidé que j'allais pas te lâcher. J'ai pris une semaine de congé au lycée pour m'occuper de te remettre sur pieds et dans le droit chemin. Je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu peux pas refuser que je t'aide. Considère que c'est ce que je te demande à la place d'un merci.

Théo grogna fortement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? T'as été payé par qui ? C'est pas comme si t'étais genre un super pote.

\- T'as raison, on n'est pas pote. J'ai même du mal à te supporter, mais j'ai décidé, alors c'est pas négociable. Je viendrai te chercher demain matin devant l'hôpital.

Brett se leva et sortit de la chambre aussitôt en fermant la porte. Théo soupira. Lui, dans un centre pour jeunes à problèmes, il manquait plus que ça dans sa vie. Il ferma les yeux, bien décidé à se reposer au maximum.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Théo se réveilla doucement, lentement. Il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut le pull de Liam sur le dossier du fauteuil. Ensuite, il vit l'infirmière à côté lui qui le regardait.

\- Le pull était tombé de votre lit. Je l'ai mis sur le dossier du fauteuil. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Pas vraiment. Ça va.

\- Je dois simplement contrôler vos constantes et je vous laisse.

Théo se redressa en hochant la tête. Il faisait exprès depuis son réveil la veille dans la soirée de ne pas laisser guérir ses blessures trop vite pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Ça semblait fonctionner, le personnel n'avait fait aucune remarque.

\- Je vous annonce que tout va bien. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Une collègue viendra avant le repas du soir vous enlever le cathéter.

L'infirmière tourna les talons, mais Théo la rappela et elle se retourna.

\- Vous pouvez me donner le pull que vous avez mis sur le fauteuil ?

L'infirmière sourit, tendit le bras, attrapa le pull et le donna à son patient. Puis, elle le laissa seul.

La chimère posa le pull sur ses jambes et s'assit dans son lit. Est-ce que Liam voudrait le revoir si sa vie s'améliore ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait revenir à Beacon Hills s'il trouve du boulot ou retourne au lycée ? Il y aurait certainement des conditions, mais c'était certainement faisable. S'il allait dans un centre pour jeunes et que quelqu'un l'aide, il pourrait sûrement retrouver une vie plus normale. Une vie d'un jeune homme de son âge.

Et si, Liam s'en foutait au final de ce qu'il devenait ? S'il ne voulait plus le voir du tout ? Plus lui parler ? S'il s'en fichait qu'il finisse bien ou mal ? Théo soupira, le poing serré sur le pull de Liam.

La porte s'ouvrit et Théo roula des yeux. Ça sentait le loup. Brett était de retour, la chimère le su avant même que le grand blond passe la porte. Il tenait un carton dans les mains.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? grogna la chimère.

\- J'ai pensé que t'aurais besoin de quelques trucs. J'ai trouvé des habits à ta taille dans une brocante de la ville. Tu vas pas sortir et aller te présenter au refuge en chemise d'hôpital. T'as sûrement de très belles fesses, mais je doute qu'elles intéressent les gens du refuge.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

\- C'est ni mon genre, ni dans ma nature d'abandonner quelqu'un d'isolé à son propre sort. Je pense que tu as pas mal payé tes erreurs du passé. T'as le droit à une vie un peu plus sympa. Tout le monde y a droit, t'es pas une exception. La rédemption, ça existe. Le pardon, aussi.

\- Tu parles comme Liam.

\- Tiens, puisque tu parles de lui, tu veux que je lui dise que t'es en vie ?

\- Je pense qu'il s'en fout totalement. Il a sa vie à Beacon Hills, je suis plus son problème.

\- Et son pull, tu comptes le garder ?

Théo baissa les yeux sur le pull rouge et desserra son poing tenant l'habit. Il ne répondit pas. Ça ne regardait pas Brett, au fond.

Le blond s'assit dans le fauteuil après avoir poussé le carton sous le lit de Théo et fixa la chimère.

\- Tu me tues à me regarder comme ça. T'as pas une vie ailleurs ? Une famille ? Une petite-amie ?

\- Il se trouve que presque toute la meute dans laquelle j'étais a été tuée et que je suis libre, émotionnellement parlant, en ce moment. Ma sœur est chez une amie pour quelques jours.

\- Tu fais pas partie de la meute de Scott ? s'étonna Théo.

\- Non, et j'en ferai jamais partie. Je reste fidèle à Satomi et à sa meute, la mienne, même s'ils sont morts.

\- T'es barge, vraiment.

\- Si tu le dis. En bref, pour le moment, j'ai pas de vie ailleurs qu'ici. Je suis là pour toi, je reste là. Tu m'auras sur le dos encore un moment. Va falloir faire avec.

\- Youpi ! grinça Théo.

Brett regarda Théo, puis le pull sur ses jambes et son regard remonta vers le visage de la chimère.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda doucement Brett.

\- C'est pas déjà ce que tu fais depuis dix minutes ?

\- Tu te définis de quel bord, toi ? Gay, bi, hétéro ?

Théo cligna des yeux. Quoi ? C'était quoi cette question ?

\- J'ai pas tout compris.

\- T'aimes les filles, les mecs ou les deux ? Ou alors, c'est juste Liam ?

Théo sentit ses joues chauffer et grogna en détournant le regard.

\- Parle pas de ce que tu sais pas.

\- Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu gardes le pull de l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée de Liam parce que t'aimes bien cette couleur. Il le sait au moins, ou tu lui a volé ?

\- Il me l'a prêté quand j'en avais besoin… et je lui ai pas rendu, c'est tout.

\- Je vois. Ça répond pas à la question que je t'ai posé, mais je vois.

Brett sourit et Théo montra les dents.

\- J'aime pas ton sourire de crétin, là. Je sais pas ce que tu imagines, mais je pense que j'aime pas du tout. Casse-toi d'ici !

\- Je suis bisexuel, annonça Brett de but en blanc et Théo fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

\- J'aime les filles et les garçons. J'aime les relations amoureuses et sexuelles avec les filles et les garçons. Tu comprends ?

\- Ouais, je comprends.

\- Et toi, donc ?

Théo se posa la question sérieusement. Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir, parce que bon, la vie avec les médecins de l'horreur, ne lui avait pas permis de se demander ce qu'il aimait.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre ? J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je me suis jamais posé la question.

\- Parce que ça t'intéresse pas ou parce que t'en a pas eu l'occasion ?

\- J'avais pas que ça à faire. J'ai été élevé la moitié de ma vie par des médecins portant des masques et m'utilisant pour leurs expériences et pour faire le sale boulot à leur place.

\- Je vois. Rien à voir avec le climat d'amour et de soutien dans lequel j'ai grandi. Aussi bien avec ma famille qu'avec la meute.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ?

\- Peut-être parce que tu sembles ne pas lâcher le pull de Liam depuis pas mal de temps, je me trompe ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?

\- Je pense que tu le gardes pour une raison.

\- Lâche-moi avec ça. J'suis à deux doigts de me barrer de cet hosto. Si je maintenais pas ma guérison au niveau le plus lent, je serais déjà parti depuis longtemps.

\- J'en doute pas. Bon, je dois aller voir quelqu'un, je repasserai plus tard dans la soirée.

\- Pas besoin. On se verra demain à ma sortie, ce sera bien assez. Je vais finir par ne plus me retenir de te mettre un pain si je revois ta tronche dans ma chambre.

Brett se leva en riant. Ok, il allait laisser Théo tranquille pour aujourd'hui. Après tout, parler de Liam n'était pas si urgent que ça, même si c'était surtout pour ça qu'il était là.

Brett était un loup-garou de naissance, ses sens étaient donc plus développés que ceux des mordus ou même de la chimère qu'était Théo. Il ressentait plus vivement les odeurs et les émotions des gens. Aussi, quand Liam lui avait demandé de chercher Théo, il avait senti ce qui se dégageait du jeune homme. Il aimait Téo, ça sautait clairement aux yeux et au nez d'un loup tel que Brett. Mais ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était si Théo aimait Liam. C'était important parce qu'il pouvait alors tenter de réunir ses deux idiots.

Mais c'était loin d'être gagné, parce que, visiblement, Théo n'était pas très au courant de ce qu'étaient les sentiments et de comment ils se manifestaient.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Quand Théo posa le pied en dehors de l'hôpital avec son carton dans les mains, il vit directement Brett, debout sur le parking adossé à une voiture rouge. Il se dirigea vers lui.

\- T'as faim ? demanda Brett.

Théo hocha la tête.

\- Allons manger un truc et après, je te dépose au refuge. Des gens formidables y travaillent, essaye de leur faire confiance. Je viendrai te voir.

\- Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi ? Pourquoi tu t'en fiches pas ?

\- J'ai mes raison, mais la principale, c'est juste que j'ai appris à aider, c'est tout. C'est normal de le faire. Je me sentirais mal de te laisser sans rien faire. Tu sais ce que tu veux pour la suite ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu sais, avoir un job ou retourner au lycée et terminer ton parcours ? Où tu vas vivre, tout ça.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Parce que le refuge, c'est juste pour quelques semaines, tu sais. T'es pas censé devoir rester là-bas au-delà de trois mois. C'est pour ça que c'est bien si tu sais déjà ce que tu comptes faire.

\- J'y réfléchirai. Je suis même pas certain que je vais rester dans ce refuge dont tu me parles. Quand j'aurai récupérer ma voiture, je vais certainement tailler la route en solitaire. Ça me convient comme vie.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Théo regarda le nom inscrit sur la petite plaque accrochée à la porte. Maeva Gordon – assistante sociale-. Il hésita, se tourna vers Brett debout devant l'entrée du refuge, et regarda à nouveau la plaque sur la porte. Bon, ça l'engageait à rien d'aller au moins parler avec cette dame histoire de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait éventuellement faire pour lui. Il frappa à la porte. Une femme d'environ une quarantaine d'années ouvrit la porte et lui sourit, bienveillante.

\- Théodore Raeken, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt et le jeune homme hocha la tête. Entrez. Venez.

\- Théo, corrigea aussitôt la chimère.

Il entra dans la pièce et la femme referma la porte. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir en face d'un bureau blanc et Théo prit place.

\- Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venu me voir. Comment allez-vous ? Vous êtes sortit ce matin de l'hôpital, c'est bien ça ?

\- C'est ça et je vais bien.

\- Est-ce juste que vous viviez dans votre voiture avant d'aller à l'hôpital ?

\- Ouais. J'avais pas d'autre endroit pour vivre, à vrai dire.

\- Et, vous avez faillir mourir à cause d'une balle. Comment vous-êtes vous retrouvé avec une balle dans le ventre ?

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Gang de rue ?

\- Pas vraiment, non.

\- Je comprends si vous ne voulez pas m'en parler pour le moment. Ce n'est pas grave. De quoi avez-vous besoin dans l'immédiat, selon vous ?

\- Euh je… je sais pas. C'est un… un ami qui m'a dit de venir ici, mais je…

\- Beaucoup de nos jeunes qui sont ici ne sont pas venus de leur propre initiative, vous n'êtes pas le seul. Dans les informations que j'ai pu avoir sur vous, j'ai lu que vous n'aviez pas terminé le lycée, alors que vous étiez en dernière année. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai eu quelques problèmes.

\- Je vois. Pour commencer, ça te pose un problème si je te tutoie ?

\- Non, je m'en fiche, ça m'est égal.

\- Parfait. Ensuite… une chambre chez nous, ça pourrait te convenir ?

\- C'est quoi les conditions ? J'ai pas d'argent.

\- Pas besoin d'argent. L'argent vient d'associations pour la jeunesse et le protection juvénile. Tout ce que nous te demandons, c'est d'entretenir ta chambre et d'aider avec les autres aux tâches de la vie quotidienne. Et chaque matin, nous aurons un entretien en privé et l'après-midi, il y a des groupes facultatifs avec les autres jeunes.

Théo fronça les sourcils. Des groupes ?

\- Des activités telles que peinture, écriture, jeux. Tu vois, des choses comme ça pour vivre en groupe et s'occuper. Certains jeunes ont besoin de changer beaucoup de choses dans leur vie.

\- C'est pas mon cas, ma vie me convient.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Mais euh… enfin, si je peux rester quelques jours…

\- Bien sûr que tu le peux. Il n'y pas de délai minimum. Tu peux être ici pour une nuit ou plus et jusqu'à trois mois maximum.

Madame Gordon tendit la main à Théo qui la serra.

\- Bienvenu chez nous, Théo.

Ils sortirent du bureau et Théo délaissa madame Gordon quelques minutes pour récupérer son carton dans la voiture de Brett.

\- Je viendrai te voir après le dîner.

\- C'est pas obligé.

\- Je sais, mais de toute façon, je suis en ville, alors autant que je m'occupe au lieu de m'ennuyer dans ma chambre d'hôtel. À plus.

Théo ne répondit pas. Il tourna les talons avec son carton dans les mains et revint dans le centre. Madame Gordon le conduisit au troisième étage du bâtiment d'allure ancienne dans lequel ils étaient et elle lui ouvrit une chambre juste à droite de l'escalier.

Théo la regarda. C'était tout petit. Y avait juste un lit, un minuscule bureau et une commode, mais bon, ça suffirait.

\- Les douches et les toilettes sont au bout du couloir. Ça va aller ? demanda doucement madame Gordon, posant une main sur l'épaule de Théo, qu'elle sentait hésitant.

\- Ouais, c'est… c'est parfait.

\- Je te laisse t'installer. Je viendrai te chercher dans une demi-heure pour te faire visiter.

Elle partit en refermant la porte. Théo se dirigea vers le fond de la petite pièce et jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. La vue donnait sur une cour où des jeunes profitaient du soleil de l'après-midi en lisant sur un banc, en jouant au ballon, ou en discutant en groupe. La chimère posa son carton à côté de son lit, en sortit le pull de Liam, le posa sur son lit et s'assit à côté. Bon, c'était pas si mal. Brett avait eu raison de l'amener ici, ça allait sûrement pas lui faire de mal.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Théo était assis sur un canapé dans la salle commune qui faisait office de salon et de pièce pour se détendre dans le refuge, quand Brett entra, regardant autour de lui. Il vit Théo tout de suite et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

\- T'es toujours là, c'est déjà pas mal. T'as pas décidé de fuir ?

\- Pas encore non. Le lit qu'ils m'ont filé a l'air plutôt sympa.

\- C'est déjà ça. Tu m'attendais ?

\- Non, je voulais juste pas être seul dans ma chambre. Pour une fois, j'avais envie de voir un peu du monde.

Brett regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait que quatre personne dans la pièce, dont Théo et lui, mais il ne dit rien. C'était pas le moment de mettre Théo de travers.

\- Alors, tu vas pouvoir récupérer ta voiture dans deux jours. Je suis passé au garage, elle va bien.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, tu sais. Quand je t'ai trouvé, t'étais blanc comme un linge, t'avais du sang partout et le pull de Liam à moitié sur ton visage. Heureusement que j'entendais ton coeur battre à travers la vitre sinon j'aurais pensé direct que t'étais déjà mort. T'aurais dû prévenir quelqu'un que tu t'étais pris une balle.

\- Je pensais que… je le méritais. Que c'était simplement comme ça que je méritais de finir, c'est tout. La douleur m'a rapidement fait délirer à vrai dire. Je savais plus trop ce qui se passait.

\- Ouais, j'ai remarqué ça quand je t'ai sortit de la voiture. T'as cru que j'étais la Mort en personne qui venait te prendre.

\- J'avais un peu l'esprit embrouillé. Mais dis, comment ça se fait que tu te sois mis à ma recherche ? Pourquoi te préoccuper de moi tout à coup ?

\- J'vais te dire, perso, j'en avais pas grand-chose à faire de ce qui pouvait bien t'arriver.

\- T'es cash toi au moins !

\- Je dis ce que je pense, sourit Brett, sincère, mais tu sais, je me suis pas mis à te recherche par pure bonté d'âme, tu penses bien. Tu lui diras pas que je te l'ai dit, mais c'est Liam qui m'a demandé de te retrouver pour savoir si tu allais bien. Il a plus ou moins senti que tu étais dans le coin le soir de la bataille. Cherche pas, c'est pas une histoire d'odeur, c'est une affaire de connexion entre lui et toi.

Théo fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

\- Tu sais ce que sont les âmes sœurs ?

\- Non. Je… je sais pas.

\- Ah… Bon euh.. tu sais ce qu'est l'amour quand même ?

Théo détourna légèrement le regard et Brett roula des yeux.

\- Oh misère… je vais avoir plus de boulot que je ne pensais. T'as quand même aimé des gens dans ta vie, non ? Tes parents ? Ta famille ? Des amis ?

\- Je… je n'ai jamais eu d'ami. Ma sœur était plus jeune que moi et elle était en bonne santé, ce qui n'était pas mon cas avant que je sois une chimère. J'étais malade, tout le temps et mes parents… me laissaient à la maison tout le temps alors qu'ils allaient faire des activités avec ma sœur. J'étais presque toujours tout seul et gardé par une vielle dame qui vivait en face de chez nous et qui dormait la moitié de la journée dans le fauteuil du salon.

\- Ah, je vois un peu mieux. Je comprends.

\- Quand… quand j'ai rencontré les médecins, j'étais dans le jardin de ma maison. La gardienne dormait, mes parents et ma sœur étaient allés faire du patins sur le lac. Je les ai vu passer et il m'ont regardés. Je crois… je crois qu'ils ont dû voir quelque chose en moi qui les as fait me parler. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils pouvaient m'aider. Que je pourrais n'être plus jamais malade. Je les ais écouté et je les ais suivis. Tu sais… mes parents n'ont pas spécialement été bouleversés par ma disparation. Ma sœur un peu, mais ils l'ont emmenés au cinéma et elle s'en est plus fait pour moi. J'étais tellement fâché contre eux que je voulais que ma sœur disparaisse de la vie de mes parents pour qu'ils puissent penser à moi un peu, surtout si j'allais être enfin guéri et que je pourrais sortir avec eux.

\- Tu as donc tué ta sœur ?

\- Ouais… Je suis entré chez moi en pleine nuit, elle était contente de me revoir alors elle m'a suivie sans discuter. Je l'ai emmené en forêt et… elle est tombée dans la rivière. Les médecins ont fait cette partie-là, puis je l'ai regardé mourir. Les médecins m'ont opérés tout de suite après pour changer mon coeur malade avec celui sain de ma sœur et ensuite j'ai aidé à retrouver ma sœur en la faisant passer pour une héroïne qui m'avait retrouvé dans la forêt après que je me sois enfoui de chez moi.

\- Et alors, tes parents t'ont plus considérés ?

\- Pas du tout, bien au contraire. C'était de ma faute si Tara était morte. Parce qu'elle était venue me chercher alors que je m'étais perdu en forêt. Ma mère a été dévastée par la mort de ma sœur et elle s'est… suicidée… mon père a suivi quelques jours après. J'étais de nouveau seul et les médecins sont revenus. Ils m'ont prit avec eux.

Brett cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, lèvres pincées pour retenir des larmes.

\- Je suis désolé pour la vie que tu as eu. Je comprends… un peu mieux pourquoi tu es le Théo que tu es et que tu ne connaisses pas grand-chose aux sentiments. Je vais t'apprendre quelques trucs à ce sujet, mais là, je vais te laisser. Je crois qu'on a assez parlé pour ce soir.

Brett se leva et partit sans se retourner. Théo ferma les yeux, retenant des larmes qui menaçaient de couler, puis il se leva du canapé et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

 **Je vous laisse sur ça pour le moment. On se retrouve en début d'année 2019 pour la suite de ce bonus Brett-Théo.**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
